A New Vongola
by Grandtheftfandom
Summary: Tsuna had worked hard to shed the nickname 'No-good Tsuna' before he got to high school and was content to be just your average high school student. Fate seemed to have other plans, those plans even came with a name. The Hitman Home Tutor Reborn! Will Tsuna continue his stubborn refusal of fate or will he succumb to it's pull. A completely revamped KHR! The M ratings for safety :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's finally making a comeback! There's quite a bit of backstory to this specific fanfic but the short version is. The original writer quit fan fiction, I adopted this and a few other of his stories and was flamed for some of the writing I did, he took all the stories back despite the response to my continuation of this actually being really good, so I've finally convinced him to re-release the story into my custody!  
**

 **As for a quick rundown of what changes, at the beginning of this fiction all of the characters are a few years older and Tsuna has already worked off the 'No-good' nickname, however he remains content with just being average, until of course Reborn enters the picture! With that I hope you enjoy!**

 **'Thoughts'**

* * *

It was your average day in Namimori, birds chirped, the wind blew softly rustling the leaves on trees, people move about their daily lives and a lone passenger of a bus arrived, the small child-appearing man wore a black suit with an orange undershirt, black tie and sported a black fedora with an orange stripe through it a small green lizard perched on the lip of the hat, he said nothing to the driver as he walked away.

* * *

 _Beep, Beep, Beep._

The alarm continued to beep steadily until an arm extended from under the green blanket hitting the top with what would be considered too much force for most people, The teen sat up with a yawn stretching his arms above his head as his back made a small pop as the bones moved for the first time in twelve hours, he let out a sighed relief and kicked his feet over the edge of the bed, Sawada Tsunayoshi, rolled his neck as he got up, walking to his cupboard he slid it open and pulled the Namimori high uniform from its hanger, it was practically the same as Nami-middle, although it was a dark blue blazer this time of year, he dressed himself tiredly and exited his room, going about his daily ritual. He even attempted to fix his hair, although after the sixth attempt he gave up it had a habit of spring back to its usual semi-spiky look anyway. He let out another yawn as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to the kitchen.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, looking cool today." His mother piped up cheerily as he walked in.

"Mom, please," Tsuna frowned as he sat down "It's just the uniform, it's nothing special."

"Now, now, you need to enjoy the little things, Tsuna." The familiar voice announced from the door.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna glanced towards the kitchen door, the black haired baseball player stood in the doorway, he wore the same uniform Tsuna did "At least announce when you come in."

"My bad," Yamamoto waved off as he entered "Morning Mrs. Sawada."

"Good morning." She called back, not bothering to turn around from cooking.

Tsuna shrugged and began eating his breakfast "You know, she isn't fair off Tsuna, You have certainly changed since middle school."

"I studied for a change," Tsuna returned flatly "And trained for that matter, besides getting to average from terrible isn't an improvement."

"Well, I suppose." Yamamoto nodded.

"At last have the decency to deny it," Tsuna joked, giving the baseball-nut a light jab "Well, Were off."

"Ah, Take care!" His mother called after him.

"Yeah," Tsuna called back, pulling on his shoes as he got to the door "You're here early by the way."

"Well, Thought I'd make a good impression on the first day," Yamamoto countered "And I came to give you some good news."

"I'm worried," Tsuna shot sarcastically "What happened?"

"I ran into Senpai on the way here, Kyoko's starting at Namimori high too," Yamamoto continued "Isn't that great?"

Tsuna chuckled "I guess, she barely knows I exist though. And it's Ryohei-san, stop with this Senpai stuff, you know how annoyed he get's when you don't act friendly."

"Old habits I guess," Yamamoto countered as the pair rounded another corner "Well, I am going on ahead, I'm gonna try and sneak in a bit more practice before school."

"See ya later." Tsuna waved, he watched his friend steadily decrease in size until he rounded a corner a few houses down 'Honestly, were in high school and he still act the same way he did in middle school, Well I suppose I am not really much better.' He continued around the corner towards Namimori high, a feeling steadily rose in his stomach, like he was being followed, he turned his head slightly and saw the street behind him completely empty, he turned back around. The sensation came back much stronger than before, he pulled his head to the side as a stone bounced off the road in front of him 'That was close.' He whirled around and his eyes darted around the street 'But who threw it?'

"Your reflexes are pretty good, even if I was going easy on you." The voice was so high-pitched it reminded him of a toddler, he turned around and looked down, a small black suited baby was looking up at him, the strange lizard on the kids hat blinked at him twice and he just stared at the child for a moment.

"Hey, kid, are you lost?" He asked after a second.

"Nope." The baby responded.

Tsuna stumbled back slightly, although he couldn't explain why, this kid just made him feel odd "Where are your parents?" He decided to go with, seemed like the safest option.

"So your Sawada Tsunayoshi, huh?" The baby tilted it's head slightly upward, a mischievous glint in its eye.

"How do you know my name?" Tsuna asked.

The Lizard cycled through a set of colors and shifted before a small handgun appeared in the babies hand, Tsuna tripped back and landed on his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs as he scrambled to his feet struggling to get air back in his lungs.

"Hey, What do you regret?" The baby suddenly asked.

Tsuna frowned, it was an odd question to be asked at gunpoint, a number of things ran through his head but one repeated more than the others "If I was going to die in the next five minutes, it would be the fact I never mustered the courage to tell my crush how I feel." He said flatly, not missing a step at all.

"You pass." The baby announced, there was a click and Tsuna could only stand as the small red bullet left the barrel of his gun, the lead fell away and a red fire like flickering hit him in the forehead, he fell to the ground with a thud and stared at the sky 'Yeah, it's definitely Kyoko.' His brain thought before it went black, the abyss didn't last more than a few seconds at most, before he was back on his feet, he stared at his hands in mild amazement, they were glowing a light gold and he felt…powerful, he never felt powerful.

"Now, go make your feelings known!" The baby shouted in order, Tsuna frowned at the child before running off, he didn't have time to deal with lost kids at this point, he did have an overriding thought, he wanted to talk to Kyoko and it didn't really matter how he did it. He wasn't aware of how fast he was going until he passed Yamamoto, that was when the sensation of air rushing past him finally registered in his mind, he heard the truck before he saw it, but by the time he realized exactly what was in front of him he had slammed into the side of it, he flew into the air, he turned his body around and planted his feet on the side of a mostly incomplete building, he gritted his teeth as he launched from the position 'Huh? I can do that?' he questioned in his own mind as he rolled around in the air to land on the road again, he was crouched as if about to begin a sprint in the Olympics, he placed his hand on the ground and pushed off firing forward so fast the wind around him flew outwards and pulled the leaves off the pair of tree's on either side of the road. He rounded the last corner, th only thing between him and Namimori High was a small sit where some road workers were fixing a busted water main, they were lifting a large section of pipe from the ground, although the pipe was rusted an already damaged it did cover the entire street, The only thought Tsuna had was to go right through it, planting his right foot he launched himself forward, extending his left hand as he connected with the metal, it groaned under the force before cracking, he rolled over his shoulders on the other side of the hole in the ground and ran towards Namimori High.

The Outside of the school was almost identical to Namimori middle, Well it was just a ladder towards college, the wall was white and the school's name was placed on the side of it in silver plate. Tsuna ignored the school as he slid to a stop on front of the woman who held his current thoughts, She had grown taller since Middle school, her face still held the same innocence it always had, her slightly golden eyes stared at him as if surprised, her hair had grown out, hanging loosely over her shoulder and down her back, she held her bangs towards the left side of her face with a single clip. The only difference in their uniforms was, she wore the girls standard skirt.

"Sasagawa Kyoko! Please, Go out with me." Tsuna practically shouted, he hadn't meant to. As he slowly regained control of his mind, the glow died down and he sighed.

Kyoko's eyes widened and she let out a startled shriek before running away, Before Tsuna could completely comprehend the situation he felt a sharp sting in his jaw as a black-haired upperclassmen hooked him. He hit the ground with a loud thud and snapped his head back up, taking in his own appearance for the first time since he blacked out 'Where the hell are my clothes?! Did I really just confess to Kyoko?' He placed his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"You damn pervert!" The upperclassmen scoffed, turning on his heel and marching inside.

Tsuna got to his feet slowly, the memories were steadily returned to his mind, he had punched through a steel pipe, been hit by a truck and ran down the side of a skyscraper. He looked down at his hands, 'it was all after that kid shot me.'

"Ciaossu." A childish voice Tsuna recognized suddenly piped up, he started and turned to face the child, the kid held his uniform and his bag 'Well at least he brought those.'

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsuna demanded, snatching his clothing back and pulling them on hastily.

"I was sent here by the Ninth Vongola Mafia Family Boss," The child informed "I am the Hitman Home Tutor, Reborn!"

"A very cartoon introduction, As expected of a child," Tsuna shot at the baby "So, why are you here, Mr. Hitman Tutor-san."

"To train you to become the Tenth Vongola Family Boss." Reborn responded.

Tsuna's head poked through his shirt and he stared at the child "I have no intention of joining the Mafia, leave me alone."

Reborn smirked slightly as Tsuna picked up his bag and walked into the school, 'I had better apologize to Kyoko as soon as possible, If Ryohei heard about this he'd probably kill me.'

"You, brat," The voice was as cold as ice, Tsuna didn't need to turn around to know who it was, Namimori's Disciplinary Committee chairmen, Hibari Kyoya "Why are you making such a ruckus in front of the school so early? Would you like me to bite you to death."

"Sorry, Hibari-san," Tsuna spoke quickly, showing his palms "It won't happen again."

The boy seemed to accept it, lowering the two Tonfas he always carried on his person and marching away, Tsuna walked inside.

* * *

He hit his desk chair with a sigh, placing his bag on the edge of his desk he leaned back slightly 'planning out his apology to Kyoko, among other things, The Vongola Tenth? There's no way, he must be looking for someone else, Wait, when did I decide to believe him?' Tsuna frowned, he couldn't explain the feeling he had, but for some reason he knew the kid was telling the truth.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." The voice was light, he recognized the owned and jumped to his feet.

"Ah, Kyoko-san, Sorry about this morning." He quickly apologized.

"No, My friends tell me I don't get jokes fast enough either," Kyoko smiled, waving it off, the voice of Kyoko's oldest friend called from the door and she turned around "Talk to you later Tsunayoshi-kun." The girl said simply before walking towards her friend.

'She thinks' it was a joke,' he thought slightly disheartened 'Well, at least she doesn't hate me…I'm just back to square one.' He sat down the another sigh, he heard the commotion outside the door before it reached him, the Black haired upperclassmen who had hit him earlier marched in, despite the protests of his underclassmen, his eyes scanned the room and landed on Tsuna, Tsuna stared back at him impassively, his jaw still hurt from that punch this morning.

"You," The upperclassmen pointed at him "You damn Pervert, I, Kensuke Mochida, Challenge you to a fight in the gym."

"How very heroic," Tsuna taunted getting to his feet "I won't be there." He announced boredly, walking out of the room, he had a few minutes until class started, may as well buy a drink.

A tick mark appeared on Mochida's forehead as he stared at the retreating form of Sawada, his mood changed instantly when Kyoko entered the room, she noticed him and jogged towards him.

"Mochida-Senpai, is something wrong?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"How many times, Kyoko-chan, call me Mochida," The upperclassmen smiled innocently "I am having a little practice match against the new members of the Kendo club today, it would be good if you could come."

"I might swing by then," Kyoko smiled "See you later."

Mochida nodded 'Damn Sawada.' He thought menacingly.

* * *

"Tsuna!" The voice caught his attention, he swung his head around as Yamamoto jogged up to him.

"Have you been training or something? I Don't remember you ever beating me to school before." Yamamoto asked

Tsuna pulled his ice coffee from the vending machine "Huh? Well, something like that I guess."

"I heard you got challenged by Mochida-Senpai over Kyoko." Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whats Kyoko got to do with it?" Tsuna asked, suddenly a little more interested in the upperclassmen's challenge.

"Apparently he planned to confess to Kyoko this morning, Your little stunt prevented it, he's pretty mad, she is going to be there to watch though." Yamamoto explained, jogging towards the classroom.

'He's angry cause I was faster?' Tsuna slumped his shoulders and he finished his drink, dropping the can into the trash as he passed it 'Whatever, I can't fight the Ace of the Kendo team, I'll just go home.'

"Running away?" The childish voice of Reborn cause Tsuna to jump.

"Reborn? Why are you in the school and what do you mean run away? It's stupid to fight someone so much stronger than me." Tsuna countered.

"What do you think Kyoko would think? You started this mess, you had better clean it up as a man, even if you lose, if you fight with all your will and strength nobody will look down on you for it." Reborn shot back.

Tsuna straightened slightly "That's not something I want to hear from a baby." He retorted, walking passed the baby.

'He is right though.' He admitted.

Reborn smirked and jumped back out of the window.

Tsuna sat back down at his desk and sighed 'As a man, huh?' He thought idly as he looked out the window.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the door of the Gym 'So I came huh? Well, no point going half-way.' He slid the door open.

"Oh, Tsuna actually came?!" The large crowd in the Gym shouted in surprise.

"Nice of you to show up," Mochida taunted from the door 'Although you can't win.' "I cannot allow someone as unrighteous as yourself go unpunished."

"Unrighteous, huh Senpai?" Tsuna asked flatly.

"We will have a simple match, but since you are a beginner, you will only need to score one point to win," Mochida announced "the Prize is…of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!" He tossed the bamboo practice sword to Tsuna, Tsuna watched it passively catching it as it came into reach.

"You think Kyoko's a prize?" Tsuna asked flatly, as if angry. Kyoko paused and stared at the boy she knew since middle school, something was different about him.

"Of course, only the strong are worthy of being close to such a beauty." Mochida announced cockily "Prepare yourself."

Tsuna sighed as he brought the practice blade in front of him, altering his grip slightly as he watched his opponent "She may be beautiful, but who are you to decide she is a prize?" Tsuna asked angrily before darting forward, Mochida's eyes widened as he brought his practice sword around in time for the block 'He's not the same middle schooler.'

"Weren't you going to punish the Unrighteous one? Or are you the true unrighteous one here?" Tsuna taunted.

Yamamoto chuckled from the sidelines 'It was a mistake to get Kyoko involved in all this, Mochida.' Even if Tsuna trained to become average, that was all he was, it was when you got him truly serious he became like this and Kyoko was about the only thing that got him this serious.

Tsuna was forced back a few steps, he watched Mochida carefully, he spotted the tell almost instantly, he planned his movements with his eyes 'In that case.' Tsuna moved left, bringing the practice sword around breaking the first lead in Mochida's rush and forcing him off balance, his Sword was behind him and he had no way to stop Tsuna's follow up at this point, Tsuna planted his foot with enough force for it to echo around the Gym a few times before slamming the hilt of his practice blade into Mochida's stomach, The upperclassmen groaned as he fell to the floor.

The Gym was eerily quiet as Tsuna straightened, he looked around casually "What?"

"TSUNA WON?!" The Gym erupted in a torrent of noise and Tsuna received more than enough encouragement from those around him, in fact his arm had already began to bruise.

Mochida glared at the back of Tsuna's head as he got to his feet, he grip tightened on the practice sword and he gritted his teeth as he charged the unaware opponent, Tsuna got a bad feeling and turned around to see his upperclassmen charging him, when Mochida realized Tsuna had seen him he shifted, attempting to slow down and appear as neutral as possible, although the black haired boy had clearly sped up to much, he slammed his foot down and lost his balance tumbling forward, while doing so he tossed the practice sword, Tsuna's eyes widened as he realized exactly who the practice sword was aimed at 'I won't make it.' Tsuna thought desperately.

"You'll have to do it with your Dying Will." Reborn chuckled to himself as he tugged pulled the trigger from the perch he currently occupied, the lead fell away and the red flame struck Tsuna's forehead, he hit the ground with a thud, he felt the same rush of power he had that morning and assumed his clothes had torn off as well, at this point it didn't really matter, he shot forehead placing himself in front of Kyoko as the hardened piece of Bamboo slammed into his forehead, it was enough to knock him unconscious even in Dying will mode.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had been knocked out, he assumed school was over judging from the light slowly fading in the sky, he sat up quickly and groaned as he placed a hand to his head, his head throbbed painfully.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, your awake." The familiar soft voice chirped.

Tsuna looked up at the form of Sasagawa Kyoko, she stood at the corner of the curtain someone would pull across to close off the beds in the nurses office, her arms were crossed under her chest and she wore the same warm smile she always did.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Mochida fell and accidently threw his practice sword, you jumped in the way and it knocked you out," Kyoko explained "But you were really amazing today, do you mind if I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?"

'Accident huh, that's what he is going with.' He thought, he simply smiled "Yeah, that's fine."

"And, Thanks for sticking up for me today, You didn't really have to." Kyoko finished, a small amount of red coloring her cheeks.

Tsuna smiled widely, his won cheeks coloring slightly as he scratched the back of his head nervously "It's fine, anyone would do it."

Kyoko just nodded "Well, I am off, I need to get home before my brother sends a search party, Be careful on your way home." She waved as she left.

"You were actually pretty impressive, for a no-good Tsuna." The childish voice was easily recognized, Reborn floated through the window with a green parachute, the thing shifted back into the lizard on his hat and he looked at Tsuna calmly.

"Thanks for the help at the end," Tsuna replied laying down and taking a deep breath "I haven't heard that nickname in a while."

"Don't worry, I will make you into a strong Mafia Boss." Reborn changed the topic suddenly.

"I still have no intention to join the Mafia." Tsuna shot back 'But a little strength wouldn't be a bad thing, right?'

"Brat," The cold voice drew Tsuna's attention to the door "The school is closing, if you don't leave immediately, I'll bite you to death."

"Yeah, Hibari-san, I'm going." Tsuna responded flatly getting to his feet and beginning his walk home.

* * *

 **A/N: There's the first chapter, As I said it's not an on-cannon retelling so do don't expect a mirror to the story, That being said the core concepts will still be there. Regardless I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna's eyes opened slowly, he stared at the white ceiling of his bedroom, It had been three days. Three days since Reborn had abruptly joined his life, claiming he was the Tenth Vongola Family Mafia Boss 'There's just no way' He thought disbelievingly, even if the child hadn't lied to him about anything so far, there was just no way he was selected to be a boss, let alone the boss of a Mafia Family. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, he stared at his door for another second as his brain fully awakened, the door opened and to his surprise, Reborn entered the room.

"Reborn?" Tsuna questioned "What do you want so early?"

"Make me breakfast," Reborn ordered childishly "I'm hungry."

"Huh? Mom will make breakfast, just wait for it patiently, jeez." Tsuna complained getting out of bed and padding to his closet, he pulled a green hoodie jacket, black pants and a white undershirt out of it and slowly got changed.

"Your mother's not here." Reborn announced casually.

Tsuna threw the jacket around his shoulder's and raised his eyebrow questioningly before leaving the room, he jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen, surprisingly Reborn was correct, His mother was not making breakfast, which at this point was strange in itself, he pulled his head back into the hallway and dashed to the laundry, going through a small mental checklist as he checked the common places his mother would be this early. He walked back into the kitchen 'Did she go shopping or something?' He heard Reborn walk into the Kitchen a small distance behind him, he walked over to the fridge when he noticed a small piece of paper attached to it, pulling the note off of the fridge he brought it up and read it.

 _Tsu-kun,_

 _Your father invited me out on a holiday, I think you can manage on your own for a few days. Don't stay up late and be sure to make yourself something HEALTHY to eat._

Well, it was definitely his mother 'Hold on, Why did she emphasize Healthy, I'm not a child, I know how to eat a balanced meal.' He sighed and pinched the bride of his nose 'Whatever.' he crumbled the note in his hand and tossed it into the trashcan. Walking to the cupboard he retrieved a box of basic cereal, two bowls from under the sink and he grabbed the milk last, successfully balancing the set of objects he had gathered in between his arms, placing them on the table he spun one of the bowls to where Reborn sat, the child stared at him as if confused and he sighed, pouring the cereal in the bowl and handing him a spoon.

"For the world's strongest Hitman you are awfully useless when it comes to everyday life." Tsuna taunted.

The small click of a gun cut off Tsuna's playful poking, he raised his hands defensively "I'm sorry."

"Hm," Reborn chuckled "Well at least now we have a little bit more training room."

"You mean you have more room to toss things at me, while I am blindfolded and expect me to dodge them? Great." Tsuna complained sarcastically.

"If you can't use Vongola intuition like it's a second skin it's useless too you." Reborn countered.

"You have told me that every day since we started," Tsuna countered "I am not even sure I am part of this Vongola Family, How could I be related to the Mafia and not know about it?"

"It's not exactly dinner conversation is it? Oh, What do you do? I'm in the Mafia." Reborn acted out the conversation as if talking between three people.

"When you put it that way," Tsuna conceded "But, if I have this Blood of the Vongola, Who in my family was a Mafia boss, or even in the Mafia for that matter."

"I'll tell you when you become a good boss." Reborn replied.

Tsuna sighed "I still have no intention to join the Mafia, If I can protect what's important to me that's enough."

Tsuna gathered the bowls and ingredients and returned them, the sudden urge to move over took him and he brought his head to the side as a small pebble hit the wall in front of him.

"What are you doing? At least wait till we are outside." He snapped, placing the bowls in the sink he opted to wash them later, at this rate Reborn would end up putting holes in the house if he didn't get outside.

He walked to the front of the house and retrieved his sneakers, dropping them down on the back porch he pulled them on quickly and jumped onto the grass.

"There, now we can train." Tsuna announced to Reborn as the small child padded it's way into the backyard.

"Your naïve, An attack could come from anywhere." Reborn scolded

"Maybe if it wasn't pebble aimed intentionally to train me, I'd be worried." Tsuna responded.

Tsuna lowered his weight slightly and widened his stance, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it was difficult to explain how he forced his Hyper intuition to actually work, in a way he was forcing his consciousness outward, making it focus on the things around him rather than what he saw, but at the same time he was abandoning reason and relying on an urge, the training was about finding the balance of those two opposites, he had enough trouble with just concentrating.

"I'm starting now." Reborn announced, the child held objects of various sizes, ranging from pebbles to larger basketball sized chunks of metal. He started with the larger objects, sending the metal chunk rifling towards where Tsuna was currently sitting before jumping from the fence to the lone tree in Tsuna's backyard. Tsuna frowned and pivoted, the chunk of metal slammed into the ground with a large metallic clang. Reborn gradually decreased the size of the object's he tossed at Tsuna, he managed to dodge them consistently until he got to the pebble's, A rock nicked along Tsuna's cheek, the boy winced as a small droplet of blood built up at the end and streaked down his face. Reborn flicked the last Pebble in his hand before jumping up to catch it and tossing it toward his student.

Tsuna reared back, flipping over and landing on his palm, he kicked his leg sharply launching the pebble back towards Reborn before landing on his feet with a light thud. Reborn caught the stone and smirked.

"Not only consistently dodging but finding your opponent's as well? Seems you figured it out." Reborn noted as he landed.

Tsuna shoulder's heaved as he stared at his Tutor "Yeah, I think I have." His face slowly split into a smile he leaned back and scratched his head as he sighed in relief "I have been racking my brain on this since we started."

"You're still a little rusty, But I think we can take a break for today, You should enjoy your time alone too." Reborn announced as he walked back inside.

Tsuna winced as the smile finally tweaked the cut on his cheek "Ow." He complained 'I gotta do something about this first.' He thought as he followed inside, kicking his sneakers off as he retrieved a small bandage from the cabinet, he taped it on haphazardly 'Whatever, it does what it's supposed to.' He retrieved his shoes from the back porch and slid them on as he left his home. As he walked the euphoric feeling of finally completing the task that had occupied his thoughts for the last three days subsided, leaving him with the next part as far as he could tell Hyper Intuition was an entirely defense driven ability and unless he planned on dodging the enemy until they couldn't lift their arms, he would need to learn some kind of actual combat form, just throwing punches wouldn't turn him into a Mafia boss. 'I'm not going to be a Mafia Boss.' He sighed as he thought it resolutely, Reborn told him he was Vongola the Tenth so much it was almost an automatic acceptation at this point. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts for the moment, he had the day off he was going to enjoy himself a little, the smell of freshly baked bread eventually reached his nose as he walked and his mouth watered slightly, he had forgotten exactly how early he had gotten up, he rounded the corner of the Shopping district and made his way over to the bakery, he bought a simple bread roll, the thing was still warm as he began tearing chunks away and placing them in his mouth as he walked. His mind eventually wandering back to his original thoughts about a combat form.

"Sawada!" His name being shouted snapped him out of his thoughts suddenly, he sighed as he turned around only one person he knew would shout like that.

"Ryohei-san," Tsuna responded as he turned to face the White haired captain of the Boxing Club, Sasagawa Ryohei, The man's grey eyes burned as he stared at him "Please don't startle me like that."

"Sawada! It's high time you joined the Boxing club! I am Extremely tired of you running away." Ryohei shouted.

'Extreme again?' Tsuna sighed "I'm no-" He cut off, he had been walking around thinking about a combat form all day "I won't join the Boxing Club, But I wouldn't mind using the Gym if you'll let me."

Ryohei smirked "If you beat me in a fight, You can sue the Gym. But if I win, You'll join the Boxing club."

"You won't budge on this will you?" Tsuna asked.

"No, I'm Extremely stubborn." Ryohei boasted.

'It's that really something you should boast about though?" Tsuna thought to himself "Fine, if you win, I'll join." He announced.

"I'm pumped to the Extreme." Ryohei shouted as he spun around and marched his way towards the Gym, Tsuna watched his upperclassmen's antics and sighed with a shake of his head before following after him.

Unbeknownst to the two, a third party was watching them from a small distance away "Tch, Trash." The highschooler spat as he watched them walk away 'That's the guy taking over the strongest Mafia Family in the world?' He thought vehemently as he followed after them.

* * *

Tsuna's eyes flickered to his left, he already knew someone was following them, fortunately they set a good pace to Namimori High, they made it into the Gym before anything unfortunate had occurred 'I doubt whoever was following is just going to give up though.' He thought as he slid the door closed behind him.

"Tsuna-kun?" A soft voice questioned, Tsuna straightened slightly as he recognized the owner.

"Kyoko-chan," Tsuna smiled at her and scratched the back of his head nervously "What are you doing here?"

"I watch Nii-san practice often, it's kind of relaxing." She smiled warmly at him.

'Relaxing? Ryohei?" Tsuna dismissed the thought with a shake of his head "I see."

"What are you doing here, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko questioned.

"Ah, Kyoko! I finally convinced Sawada to Join the Boxing Club!" Ryohei shouted.

"Really?" Kyoko looked skeptical.

"I wanted to use the Gym, but Ryohei-san won't let me unless I beat him at Boxing Apparently." Tsuna explained the rest of the story.

"Onii-san, you better not have bullied Tsuna into this!" Kyoko seemed genuinely mad, it took Tsuna slightly off guard.

"Kyoko-chan, Calm down, He didn't force me to agree, I did it for my own reasons." Tsuna held out his hands "It's fine, it's not like we are trying to kill each other, it's just a practice match for Ryohei-san."

"But, I don't want to see either of you get hurt." Kyoko argued, her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she looked at Tsuna, she seemed to be gauging his reaction.

The fact that his crush was actually worried about him brought a little color to his cheeks "Um, Thanks, But we won't hurt each other, We are friends after all, even if it's a practice match no injuries are going to occur. I promise." He replied with a reassuring smile.

"That's right, Sawada and I will be Extremely careful!" Ryohei bellowed "Now, Sawada get ready!"

"I am already warmed up, I just need to burrow a pair of gloves." Tsuna replied.

Ryohei walked towards the lockers in the back of the gym, Tsuna stepped passed Kyoko calmly, the Namimori high school Gym was similar in size to Nami-middle's, if not a little bigger, the main ring took up a large section of the right side of the room, punching bags and other training devices lined the walls on the left and the door was relatively central, Tsuna caught the pair of gloves Ryohei tossed to him, he placed them down on one of the nearby benches people use to rest or drink at during training and pulled his shirt over his head, he heard a startled gasp and lifted his head as his shirt came free. 'I forgot Kyoko's here!" His mind suddenly yelled at him, before his eyes actually registered the situation.

Kyoko seemed to be actively trying to avoid looking at him, he shook his head, he didn't have time to think about that, he had to focus on the match, he didn't want to be roped into the boxing club because he was worried about Kyoko's reaction to his upper body, even if it made him incredibly curious and a blushing Kyoko was almost too cute, almost.

"You're surprisingly well built Sawada," Ryohei noted as he pulled his own shirt off and pulled his gloves on "Well, Let's have an Extreme match!"

Tsuna pulled on his gloves and jogged over to the ring, he slid in on his chest and popped up to his feet, he did a few small jumps and let his body get used to the new platform before clenching his fists a couple of times, He was glad the gloves weren't stiff.

"Here I come, Sawada!" Ryohei shouted as he moved forward.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed on the older boy as he moved towards him, Tsuna ducked in to the left as Ryohei launched a long punch with his right, Tsuna threw his forward, Ryohei moved his head back out of the way and brought his left hand up, Tsuna moved his arms down as the blow struck his arms and he bounced into the air as oxygen was forced from his lungs, Tsuna stumbled back away from Ryohei and sucked in air greedily as he refocused on his opponent. Ryohei watched him closely before darting forward again, Tsuna dropped his guard completely and widened his stance, He pivoted as Ryohei threw another straight at him, Ryohei's momentum carrying him further than he had intended and he brought his foot down hard to steady himself before he flew out of the ring, Tsuna moved in quickly brings his right around and returning Ryohei blow to the stomach, Ryohei lurched as he suffered the same effect as Tsuna, he stumbled away from his opponent and slowly regained his breath. He eyed Tsuna excitedly.

"This is why I want you in the club Sawada! Your Extremely Adaptive!" Ryohei shouted as he went on the attack again.

"I won't lose." Tsuna responded flatly, he lowered himself and shot forward, Ryohei's eyes widened and he planted his feet as Tsuna moved towards him, He waited and threw a punch where Tsuna should have been, Tsuna halted a mere inch from the blow's full extension and spun around his extended arm, Tsuna brought his left hand up and struck Ryohei's chin, the older boy felt his feet leave the ground as he flew into the air and landed on his back. He coughed as he got to his feet.

"You got me," Ryohei admitted "You can use the gym for any Extreme exercise you need!"

Tsuna smirked at him and held out a fist, Ryohei bumped his against it and mirrored the smile "But, It makes me a little mad that you faked me like that."

Kyoko's head shifted between the two in confusion, it was obvious she wanted an explanation "Um, What do you mean Onii-san?"

"Ah, Kyoko," Ryohei paused planning out the quickest explanation "Tsuna knows how I generally make the first move, he allowed me to be in my comfort zone on the first two attempts at him." He began and Kyoko nodded "That's why he only dodged." Ryohei nodded "However on the third he went on the attack, as much as it aggravates me, I thought he was going to charge straight in, but he managed to stop just out of my reach, but that was where the strategy comes into play, by stopping only barely out of my reach I attempted to lean further and overextended and lost my balance forward, allowing him to lean a clean hit." Ryohei turned to Tsuna, who nodded.

Kyoko's eyes looked between the two, although Tsuna caught the flicker over him as she looked over him, he chuckled and jumped down from the ring "I told you, you should work on your defense."

"You're a hundred years too early to be telling me what to practice Sawada!" Ryohei shouted lightheartedly.

Tsuna chuckled as he pulled his shirt back on, he tied the hoodie around his waist "Maybe, well it was a good match though."

"Mm," Ryohei hummed in agreement "It was Extreme. Well Sawada I am off, make sure you lock-up when you leave!" he shouted placing the Key on a bench by the door.

"Yeah, yeah!" Tsuna shouted after him as he walked over to the punching bags hanging from the roof, he widened his stance and whipped his leg around slamming into the side of the large bag with a satisfying crash.

"I'm going too," Kyoko announced after watching Tsuna for a moment "I will see you tomorrow, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna nodded to her as she left the Gym and he turned back to the bag, he glanced at her again as she stood in the doorway, she seemed to catch his look and started before she closed the door and left, he shook his head and took a deep breath as he went through a simple set of moves against the bag, alternating between kicks and punches and gradually getting faster. It was a few hours before he finally decided to head home, he gathered his shirt and hoodie he had discarded at some point during his spar with the bag and pulled the on quickly as he left, he threw the hoodie over his shoulder lazily as he left the Gym, turning the lock as he closed the door, he placed the key in the pocket of his pants and walked towards the shopping district.

"Oi, Trash." An unfamiliar voice spat, Tsuna turned around towards the source of the sound and frowned, a white haired teen that looked about his age stared at him, the boy wore a black button up T-shirt with a red undershirt, black jeans with a chain running around the right hip, white sneakers, he glared at Tsuna with two emerald green eyes that seemed to glow slightly in the pale light the surrounded them.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to stop hiding," Tsuna responded "Who are you?"

"I'm the man that is going to replace you, As the Vongola Tenth." The teen growled.

'Mafia?' Tsuna thought as he stepped back and eyed the boy closely, the two stood neither making a move, the silence was eventually broken by a childish voice Tsuna recognized.

"He's Gokudera Hayato, he is a rising Hitman in the Mafia, although I didn't think he was here for you," Reborn announced as he watched Gokudera "He's going to be tough, Tsuna."

"You don't need to tell me that," Tsuna replied, he already had the feeling the boy was strong "Why are you after me, You want to be the Vongola boss that bad?"

"I can't let someone as weak as you take over the family!" Gokudera shouted in response, Tsuna heard the clicking of a lighter and suddenly ten small sparks were flying at him, Tsuna's eyes widened as he jumped back away from the sticks of explosives.

"What that hell?!" Tsuna shouted in panic "I can't fight this guy at all, Reborn!"

"If you lose, you'll die." Reborn said almost uncaringly.

"Aren't you supposed to be my teacher?!" Tsuna shouted as he dived behind the schools storehouse as another set of explosives rocked the ground.

"Tsuna?! What are you doing here?" Tsuna recognized the voice, his head whipped around to see the his black haired childhood friend jogging towards him.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted as he ran towards the baseball player, Reborn smirked as Leon shifted in his hand 'Do it with your Dying Will Tsuna.' he thought as he fired. The ball of red lead fell away and a lightning light spear of red struck Tsuna in the back of the head, he hit the ground with a thud and everything went into a familiar black, the world suddenly rushed towards him and he pushed himself to his feet, grabbing the stick that rolled to Yamamoto's feet and launched it into the air.

"Tch," Gokudera sounded in annoyance "See how you deal with this!"

The number of sparks doubled, Tsuna lowered and jumped into the air, rocketing past the bombs with enough force to extinguish the fuses on them.

Gokudera's eyes widened as he attempted to triple the number of explosives, he dropped a few of them at his feet 'Shit.' His mind shouted at him, he closed his eyes and grit his teeth, the only feeling that followed was the sound of wind and the sudden pull of it whipping past him, his eyes opened slowly to find the bombs he had dropped extinguished as well, he turned to face the boy who had done it in surprise, the fire on the brunette's head died down after a moment and he took a deep breath.

"Why?!" Gokudera demanded, Tsuna stared at him in confusion "Why would you save me?! I'm your enemy, I was prepared to kill you and I almost killed your friend too."

"Yeah, Almost." Tsuna admitted

"The-." Tsuna cut him off "But I don't think you really wanted to take my life or Yamamoto's, the way you were throwing, you left me too much room to escape each time."

Gokudera stared at the boy in front of him in surprise before bowing his head "I acknowledge your strength, Tenth, if you will accept me, I will gladly join you."

"I'm not really the Tenth." Tsuna attempted to explain before Yamamoto cut him off "What's this Tsuna? Playing a game?"

"Oi, Don't be so friendly with the Tenth!" Gokudera growled angrily.

'He's already decided.' Tsuna thought to himself with a sigh "Yeah, a Mafia Game, Yamamoto." Tsuna responded.

"Let me join, Boss." Yamamoto joked.

Tsuna chuckled "Sure." He picked up his hoodie and threw it back over his shoulder as he walked towards his home with a yawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna walked along the streets of Namimori towards his home, He stopped a moment to appreciate the weather or the small lull of peace his life had entered in the last few days, well peaceful by the standard of his last few weeks, nothing had blown up around him in almost a week, he considered that peaceful. 'That in itself is a problem.' Although part of him was beginning to accept becoming a Mafia boss and fully devoting himself to the training he was getting from.

"Ciaossu!" Tsuna jumped slightly as the being the occupied his thoughts appeared in front of him.

"Reborn! Stop doing that!" Tsuna complained in exasperation.

"If you'd hone your skills I wouldn't be able to sneak up on you, consider that!" Reborn countered

Tsuna turned his head away and took a slightly stronger step "So? What you hungry again?"

"No, Thought I should warn you-" He cut off as Tsuna paused "Oh, were here."

Tsuna's jaw hung open slightly, 'Men in black?' his mind was only half processing information, the front of his house was surrounded by what appeared to be the men in black.

"Reborn, What is this?!" Tsuna demanded

"The Cavallone Familigia." Reborn answered, As if Tsuna should know who they were.

"I'm sorry, my Mafia knowledge is a little lacking, Why are they here?" Tsuna asked again

"Their boss wants to meet you. Come." Gestured for him to follow and they made their way into Tsuna's home.

'Thank god Mom's not home.' Tsuna thought thankfully.

"Good afternoon, Little Vongola Decimo," The voice was calm and cool, although Tsuna couldn't see the owner who sat on a large chair with his back turned.

'If he turns around stroking a cat I swear to everything sacred,' Tsuna's thoughts were cut off as the man spun his chair, he stroked a small green animal with a strange shell on its back 'Well it's not a cat.' Tsuna lifted his eyebrows a moment before sitting down and studying the man in front of him, He was tall, likely early twenties, Blonde hair brown eyes, he wore a green and black jacket with a red undershirt, a whip was tied at his hip and a black tattoo of a bucking bronco was the back of his hand, lightish brown pants and Tsuna couldn't see what shoes he was wearing not that he really cared.

"Reborn, It surprised me you were here," He turned to the small being and smiled as he spoke "When you said you had a new student I never expected it to be Tsuna here."

"Um, Why am I being left out of a conversation in my own home?" Tsuna asked, resting his chin on his forearm, staring at the two who turned to him questioningly.

"Sorry, I'm Dino, The Cavallone Tenth boss and Reborn's old student, I guess you could say I am like your Senpai here." The man, Dino explained calmly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Candidate for the Vongola Tenth." Tsuna introduced, part of him felt kind of cool from the introduction too.

Dino nodded "So? How's putting together a Family coming?"

"We have some solid members lined up," Reborn said outwardly then leaned a little closer and whispered something, Tsuna caught the word 'wife' and his eyes narrowed slightly on Reborn.

"I'd like to meet them myself," Dino smiled at Tsuna noticing the slight change in his outward appearance, "What do you say, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna's attention shifted and he thought for a moment before looking at the watch on his wrist he lifted a hand and three fingers, Closing one at a time counting down.

"Tenth!" The shout was pretty easy to hear from Tsuna's window, he moved towards it and stuck his head outside, the White haired Gokudera stared up at him, a happy smile on his face a slightly excited look in his eye.

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak as Gokudera was suddenly surrounded by Dino's subordinates.

"Who are you? What business do you have at Sawada's household?" They demanded from the boy in a tone that practically begged him to fight them.

"Oi!" Tsuna called out, the suited men turned to him "He's with me, Let him in."

"I'm the Tenth's right hand man, You damn Jackasses should show some respect." Gokudera scoffed as he passed the men.

"Yo, Tsuna!" The second voice rose over the crowd.

'And the Scheduled 'accidental appearance' is right on time too.' Tsuna thought with a small smirk.

"Yamamoto, Come up here!" Tsuna waved and closed his window.

"Tenth! Why are the Cavall-" He cut off as he spotted Dino sitting at Tsuna's table calmly.

"Bucking Bronco." Gokudera said curtly in greeting.

"Smoking Bomb." Dino responded just as tightly.

Tsuna bopped Gokudera on the head "They are guests here, show a little respect." He scolded lightly.

Gokudera nodded his head.

"Tsuna, What's with all the guys out front of your house?" Yamamoto stuck his head in the room and cocked an eyebrow at the unknown in the room.

"Tch, Baseball nut appears." Gokudera spat

"Now, now," Yamamoto waved off casually "So, Tsuna what's up?"

Tsuna lifted his head from his bed and pointed to Dino, "Dino," He pointed to Yamamoto "Yamamoto."

The two exchanged nods and Reborn smirked, a motion the Dino caught out of the corner of his eye and he nodded slightly.

"Tsuna! Since we have guests you might want to start preparing dinner." Reborn half suggested half demanded.

Tsuna closed the book he had open and nodded, getting up and making his way down stairs, He looked in the fridge and paused 'I could have sworn there was enough food in here this morning.' He thought simply before shrugging.

"I need to go out!" Tsuna called up stairs as he slipped his shoes on, kicking the toe and forcing them on correctly as he opened the door and exited his home. He walked onto the street and made his way towards the shopping district, he heard a screech as a car was halted behind him and his arms were suddenly bound to his sides as he was hoisted into the air.

"What the hell!?" He questioned as he landed with a heavy thud that knocked the air from his lungs.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

The car door slammed and the car sped off, Leaving Yamamoto and Gokudera standing out the front of Tsuna's house.

"This is bad, That was the Car of the local Yakuza, Tsuna might be in trouble." Reborn warned quickly.

Yamamoto and Gokudera shared a quick look before they both ran after the car at breakneck speed.

The car pulled up behind Reborn quietly and Tsuna was dumped on the road with a thud and the whip around his chest was untied.

"Dino-san! What the hell?!" Tsuna demanded again.

"I needed to test your Family," Dino responded flatly "This was the easiest way to do it."

"There really is a Local Yakuza," Reborn responded simply "They will storm that base looking for Tsuna."

"Huh?! Reborn you always do unnecessary things!" Dino shouted at the small hit man.

"Reborn, Where?!" Tsuna demanded flatly

"The operate out of a Real Estate Agency as a front." Reborn answered, Tsuna bolted after them.

Dino chuckled "I can't let my underclassmen show me up, Romario!"

"Boss." A black suited man in glasses appeared beside Dino and the pair chased after Tsuna.

"Reborn, Do you think the Dying will bullet will work now?" Tsuna asked as he ran, he spotted the window above the second floor, he could see his friend fighting through it.

"Are you regretting anything?" Reborn asked

"I think I can come up with something!" Tsuna shouted as he slid to a stop, Leon shifted into Reborn's hand and he fired, the small piece of red lead fell away and the flame struck Tsuna in the forehead.

'If I wasn't so slow, They wouldn't be in danger, If only I had the power to protect them.' Tsuna's body lit up slightly and he pushed himself off the ground "I'll protect them with my dying will." He growled as he lowered his body and launched himself through the second floors window.

Yamamoto ducked backwards and hooked a scarred man in front of him, He heard a crash as glass was broken and turned in time to see Tsuna slam into another Yakuza member who Yamamoto hadn't noticed.

"Tsuna! You're free? We came here to rescue you?" Yamamoto questioned as he dodged another punch.

"I appreciate the effort." Tsuna thanked flatly as he threw a man into the other room, The door to their right burst open as the man Tsuna had thrown slammed into the wall.

The man hoisted a large club onto his shoulder as he walked into the room occupied by, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and the remaining conscious gang members.

"Brats, Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?!" The man growled.

"I can tell a dead man!" Gokudera crossed his arms and paused when an Arm passed in front of him.

"I'll deal with him, You get the rest." Gokudera glanced at Tsuna's face and nodded.

"Hah! A small fry like you? What are you possible going to do?!"

"This, 'Small fry' Is the Vongola Tenth," Tsuna replied flatly as he clenched his fist and walked towards the Yakuza boss "Maybe you have heard of them?"

"Don't screw around!" The man shouted as he brought the club down, Tsuna lowered rotated his body slightly and let his body snap around his waist as he launched a punch straight into the oncoming weapon, The wood shattered and splintered apart as Tsuna dropped to the ground and swept his leg along, the man gained air and Tsuna pushed into the air and spun around rifling a kick into the large mans solar plexus and sending him crashing into the wall.

Tsuna lifted his head to glare at the remained members, as Yamamoto and Gokudera jumped to his either side, Gokudera pointedly happy he ended up on the right side.

"Anybody else?" Tsuna asked flatly.

The remaining conscious members shook their heads violently.

Dino and his subordinate came crashing through the door on the first floor as The three walked into the lobby, Tsuna was slipping on a new shirt when he noticed the blonde man.

"Hello, Dino-san, What's up?" He asked as if nothing was wrong.

"I-You-What?" Dino stuttered '3 against an entire Yakuza and they are leaving scratch less?' Dino placed a hand on his forehead and sighed

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the blonde "Nothing, Tsuna," Dino smiled "Nothing at all."

* * *

Tsuna sat on his bed a few hours later, messaging his temples lightly as he managed to recall some of the events that had happened while he was in Dying Will mode this time, 'I'm the Vongola Tenth, huh?' He thought to himself as he laid down, Unaware of a small pair of eyes watching him with a satisfied smirk.

Tsuna walked along the street with his hands in his pockets and furrowed brows as he thought 'Do I really want to be a Mafia Boss though?' He ran a hand through his hair 'It's not like I had any other life plans, my only goal would probably be eventually dating Kyoko. He leaned his head back and opened his mouth to ask his tutor something when he stopped.

Reborn seemed to have a similar reaction to the situation, a petite slender girl stood on the fence opposite of Reborn and stared down at him adoringly, she had brown hair and eyes, her hair was tied back in a pony tail and Tsuna recognized her uniform of Midori High school, he cocked his head to the side slightly as he watched the odd girl waiting to see exactly what she was planning to do next.

"Um, Can I hug you?" She asked simply, Tsuna snickered and glanced at Reborn trying to gauge the infants stone expression, as usual he gained nothing.

"No, I'm very dangerous you know." Reborn responded as he jumped to Tsuna's shoulder, The girl flipped gracefully, landing with her arms spread wide similar to a gymnast.

"Why do you say that? Nothing as cute as you could be dangerous!" She retorted fervently.

"I'm a Hitman." Reborn replied.

Tsuna glanced at the infant out of the corner of his eye, before snapping his head back, the girls hand passed inches from his face she advanced towards Tsuna hand raised menacingly "What are you teaching him?! Babies are pure angel's and you are trying to corrupt him with your evil ways! Is he your little brother?!"

Tsuna ducked under another slap "What? Do you see any resemblance at all? And who said I should get the blame for what he says on his own?! Reborn, Help me out here!"

He sidestepped her fist "Liar!" She shouted at him.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and caught her wrist "I'm not lying, He's not my brother and I am not trying to corrupt him."

Apparently resigning to the fact that she wouldn't be able to land a hit, the girl crossed her arms under her chest and glared at Tsuna "Then what is he?"

"I'm his Tutor." Reborn answered before Tsuna could speak.

"Hmph," The girl exhaled "I can't believe you." She glared pointedly at Tsuna before storming off.

"Who was that crazy girl?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

Reborn shrugged.

"My name is Haru!" The girl shouted sticking her head back around the corner firing one last glare at Tsuna.

"What did you do?" Tsuna asked reborn as he resumed the walk to school.

"Who knows?" Reborn responded looking back to where he had last seen the strange girl, she was currently glaring at his students back, He apparently noticed as well.

"She must be a pretty big fan of yours." Tsuna whispered avoiding looking behind him.

"I swear I don't know her." Reborn said quietly in response, placing a hand over his heart.

"Well, she obviously likes you." Tsuna shot back

"Tenth!" Gokudera rushed around the corner and approached the pair "Reborn." He nodded towards the infant.

Reborn responded with his own nod.

"Tenth, You look like you just saw a monster are you okay?" Gokudera asked worriedly

Tsuna nodded and smiled "I'm fine."

Gokudera nodded.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto walked up from behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You Damned Baseball Nut, Don't get so friendly with the Tenth!" Gokudera shouted.

And the daily routine continued.

* * *

Later that day Tsuna was walking towards the gym the Boxing club used, it wasn't until her arrived at the door did it occur to him that he hadn't seen Ryohei around at all, The man usually couldn't go two days without trying to get him to join and shouting at him about living 'extremely' and enjoying youth. He slid the door to the Gym open and was surprised by the small crowd that was gathered in the room, It seemed to be members of the boxing club cheering around the ring, Tsuna dropped his bag on the bench and jumped up onto it, peering into the ring curious as to what was going on, He saw standard Karate Uniforms on the opposite side of the ring, turning to the ring he noticed a younger boxer being clubbed around a bit by the Karate Club Captain, He frowned at the display, The boxer yielded and the Karate members cheered, the boy in the ring rose his arms above his head and shouted.

"Is there anyone here that can stop us? One more win and we take the prize!" Tsuna stepped towards the ring, he tapped one of the other first years on the shoulder, the boy turned to him.

"What's this guy mean, 'prize'?" He asked

"The Karate club challenged our club over our manager, I think you know her Ryohei's younger sister, While Ryohei is stuck in make-up tests we are trying to buy time for him to get here." The boy spoke flatly.

"Anyone at all?! You are all weak." The Karate captain boasted.

Tsuna climbed into the ring slowly rolling his shoulder with a light crack "I'll be your opponent."

"Who the hell are you?!" The boy in front of him demanded.

Tsuna tossed his shirt over to his bag, leaving him in a simple singlet and black slacks "Sawada, I use the Gym to practice often. Your 'prize' really helped me out I need to returned the favor."

"You're not a boxing club member!" One of the younger Karate boys shouted.

"Yeah, You can't step in for them!"Another argued.

"Isn't that No-good Tsuna?! Hah! What does he think he is going to do?!" Another mocked.

"You challenged anyone remember? Thought I'd step in and show you a real fight, That is…unless your too scared?" Tsuna taunted staring at the black haired boy in front of him.

The boy scoffed "You are going to regret this!"

Tsuna finished wrapping his arms with white tape and clenched his fists a few times to test it, bring his arms up he focused on the boy in front of him, Taking in every movement as the pair circled each other, waiting for ether to make a move, The Karate club struck first closing the gap in two swift strides and throwing a quick punch, Tsuna ducked it and pushed the following roundhouse away, using the moment of imbalance to throw a punch at the older boy, he jerked his head back to dodge it and went onto hit back, kicking back up before Tsuna could do anything, Tsuna spun out of the way of the forward kick and ran forward dragging his fist alongside him, the boy caught it and Tsuna forced forward, dragging the boy along with him before spinning and stopping low, the boy jumped the sweep but didn't see Tsuna pop up into a backwards roll, his foot struck the boys chin as Tsuna spun over himself and landed with a light thud, The boy fell on his back heavily and groaned Tsuna righted himself and watched the Karate club captain carefully.

The boxing club was silent for a moment before erupting into cheers for their unlikely savior, The old boy slammed his fist into the ground and got up groggily, he shook his head as he took his stance and then a long breath. Tsuna faced the boy again and took the initiative, darting forward, he blocked the wide haymaker from the boy and rolled past him, delivering a quick punch into his side, the black haired boy grunted as the blow landed and brought his leg around, latching it over Tsuna's neck, Tsuna put his palm against it and locked, The two stayed still for a moment, each trying to overpower the other before Tsuna had an idea, he rolled with the momentum of the kick, the overexertion caused it to slide over his and Tsuna popped from his crouched position and connected his fist with the captains chin, the boy fell heavily as Tsuna spun passed him, the ring reverberated with the thud and the Boxing club erupted again.

The door slid open and a loud shouted rang across the gym "What's this Extreme cheering I am hearing?!" Ryohei's voice was pretty obvious from where Tsuna was.

"Onii-chan," Kyoko complained at her brothers eagerness "Try to calm down a little bit."

"Ryohei-Senpai! Tsuna-san did it!" The boxing club members cheered, Tsuna hopped down from the ing quietly and went over to the bag he usually practiced on.

"Sawada!" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna turned it around "Hm? Ryohei-san what's up?"

The white haired boy bolted forward and grabbed Tsuna's hand "Thank you!"

Tsuna smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head "No, Ah, um, it was nothing."

"It was certainly not nothing! I'm Extremely indebted to you for protecting the motivation of our club!" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna laughed nervously before he got a bad feeling and stopped, he glanced over Ryohei's head and his eyes widened slightly as a few members of the boxing moved behind Kyoko, Tsuna disengaged Ryohei's grip and shot past him, The members of the Karate club Kyoko's arm and he brought his grip down on the boys wrist, twisting it up quickly before flipping him over his shoulder, the boy groaned as he hit the ground with a loud thud, The gym froze a moment before there was a large portion of murderous intent emanating from the spot where Tsuna had been, directed at the members of the Karate Club.

Ryohei cracked his knuckles menacingly as he stared at them "You challenged us, so you could have the chance to use such underhanded tactics? You are about to be in Extreme pain for threatening my little sister!"

The karate club fled the building dragging their two unconscious members along with them in a specific hurry as the Boxing club chased them.

Tsuna stood up and stretched his arms over his head "You okay?" He asked turning to Kyoko.

The girl started slightly, swallowing hard and forcing her eyes away from the vista of a view that was Tsuna's toned upper-body, her thoughts causing a small amount of red to dust her cheeks, her eyes flicked over his frame one more time before she finally answered "Y-Yes, Thank you, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna smiled warmly at her "It's fine."

She nodded awkwardly and stiffly made her way past him "Well, Hana and I had some plans so I will be off, See you later, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna nodded "See you later, Kyoko-chan." 'She seemed a little flustered, probably a natural reaction to all that though.' He dismissed the thought and walked back to the bag, a resounding thud rang around the gym as he kicked it hard.

* * *

Kyoko took long breaths as she walked away from the Gym, her hand rested on her quickly beating heart softly, Hana walked up beside her and jumped on her shoulders, startling her a bit "Hana, Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Aw, But you look so cute when you are all flustered!" Hana teased "So, Who you thinking about?"

"N-N-Nobody!" Kyoko exclaimed embarrassed by the sudden question.

Hana raised an eyebrow at her then peered over her head towards the gym, she smiled knowingly before darting past the poor teen, she peaked through the crack in the slightly open door, She only saw Tsuna's back, she doubted he was eye candy enough for Kyoko to get that flustered, until he turned around, If eye's could fall out Hana's might have rolled away at that moment, He was practically toned to perfection, not too much muscle so it didn't look dumb, but enough to give him the right curves on his biceps and upper chest. She stood up and darted back to Kyoko gripped the girls hand a shook it.

"I get it! I totally get it, it's fine!" Hana exclaimed excitedly

Kyoko stared at her friend her cheeks turned bright crimson as she nodded "I think it should be a crime to look that good."

'If only you knew who he was interested in, you could be doing all kinds of things.' Hana thought to herself, she very nearly spilled the beans on the spot, just to see what would happen, but she doubted Tsuna would be too happy about that.

"Well, You better be quick, As soon as people find out about that he might not be one of the school's most ineligible bachelors for long." Hana teased

"Would you stop that!" Kyoko exclaimed exasperated and embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Okay, okay, Let's go get cake!" Hana shouted as if it was a battle cry and began marching with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Tsuna walked across a bridge towards his home tiredly, his jacket was slung over his arm and he carried his bag on his back shoulder, he stopped a moment to look at the sunset as he breathed into his hands, the night chill already turning his breath to mist in front of his face, He heard a loud metallic thud and turned to the opposite end of the bride, he was startled to see a suit of walking Samurai armor wielding a hockey stick as a weapon, a groan came from behind the faceplate that may have been someone trying to speak, he frowned.

"What?" He asked

The suit lifted the helmet off to reveal the girl from that morning, he paled slightly.

"Ciaossu." Reborn dropped in conveniently with his signature greeting.

"Reborn! You're crazy fan is after me again!" Tsuna shouted at the infant.

"My name is Haru!" The girl shouted "And I am challenging you for the sake of that baby!" The girl fumed to the point where her cheeks went red, although it might have been the suit overheating her, it didn't matter how cold it was that thing looked like an oven from here he was.

"Look Haru, I promise I didn't corrupt this child, I am pretty sure he is trying to corrupt me!" Tsuna attempted to reason and defend himself.

"Prepare yourself!" Haru shouted as she swung the hockey stick at him, His hyper intuition kicked in and he dodged.

"Would you please listen to me!?" Tsuna shouted.

"No, I won't listen to the lies of an evil person!" Haru shouted

"Like I said-" He cut off as she swung down and he was forced to roll backwards.

Gokudera noticed the scuffle on the bridge, noticing his boss in trouble he went into right hand man mode and charged the unknown attacker, pulling dynamite from every pocket "Tenth! Get down!" He shouted as he loosed.

Tsuna rolled his eyes as he dived out of the way, Haru made a startled noise as she realized the armor stopped her from getting out of the way, the resulting explosion knocked her and her armor into the lake, sending pieces everywhere, Tsuna jumped to his feet and vaulted the barrier, hitting the water quickly, Leon shifted in Reborn's hand, He fired two shots, one hit Tsuna in the head, placing him in dying will mode, the other struck his foot, turning it into a propeller as Tsuna grabbed hold of the armor that weighed down Haru and pulled her back to the surface of the water, She broke the surface and sucked in air greedily as Tsuna pushed her up onto the bank before climbing up himself, Gokudera ran down after him, Carrying his jacket and back.

"Tenth!" He placed the jacket around Tsuna shoulders and he shrugged it off "Give it to her, I'm fine."

Gokudera looked at the girl apprehensively then back to Tsuna, "You nearly killed the Tenth! You're lucky he was kind enough to save you and now he is going to make sure your okay before himself, I hope your satisfied!"

"Gokudera!" Tsuna exclaimed sharply, before rubbing his head painfully the beginnings of a headache gnawing at his temples.

"Stay with here till she wakes up, Take responsibility for blowing her off the bridge, I will see you tomorrow." Tsuna spoke simply, gathering his bag and moving away.

"Yes, Tenth of course!" Gokudera shouted, saluting as Tsuna walked away.

Haru's eyes opened slowly, The boy above her was handsome in a bad-boyish kind of way he was looking down at her concernedly.

"Sorry, about that, I got carried away, Are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

Haru's heart rate picked up slightly 'Did he save me?' She thought as he senses slowly regained she placed a hand on her chest as he heart beat against her chest heavily, The boy leaned forward noticing her mouth moving thinking she may be trying to tell him something.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" She looked up and realized exactly how close the pair were, it was less than an inch from his face his cheeks colored lightly 'She thinks' I saved her? He did say take responsibility, Is this part of that? Tenth! What do I do?!' Gokudera thought panicked as the girl stared at him with half hooded eyes, he had to admit she was pretty if not a little plain, which in his opinion was great, he didn't need to be dragged around by flashy girls, it was just a split second, he leaned slightly forward, his lips ghosted over hers and he recoiled his head as if he had been burned, although the sensation that spread from his face to his stomach was not unlike it at all, judging from her reaction she was at about the same place.

"Sorry, Um, Let's get you home, we don't want you catching a cold." He spoke simply 'I hope I am doing this right.' He thought worriedly.

* * *

 **A/N: One of my side pairings take shape! As well as a bit of fan service, blushes (I hope that was at least marginally cute.) Action and a few of the other characters introduced, I am aware the order is wrong, It's intentional, I plan on doing the last four and moving to the beginning of the Kokuyo Arc quickly, Cause let's face it, The daily life arc is pretty boring compared to the rest of the show! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo, Thought I do another chapter relatively quick as I am kind of excited to get into the first arc, I'd also like to apologize for the following rant, It royally pissed me off and I am truly grateful for everyone that does read/follow/fav and review this fiction, with the exception this guy.**

 **So thank you 'guest' who so kindly left a review on this fiction without reading it at all just so you could flame me about 5-8 line paragraphs being 'too long' I don't know what books/ fictions you are reading but my paragraphs are far from the longest and never in my life have I switched idea's mid sentence, whenever I swap perspective/person/sequence I always leave a line and I always will. You have no idea what kind of impact, stupid, off handed comments and reviews like this can do to a person's motivation, I have enough shit to deal with without someone who clearly has no fucking idea what he is talking about to try and explain how English works to me through a review, Especially when you didn't even read the chapter, Kindly fuck right off and take your shit elsewhere. Oh and as for my writing quirk/habit of putting a capitol in random places, when I write it's flowing from my head to the page in one long continuous block, I try to keep my punctuation at least existent during this time, but whenever I pause mid thought, I put a capitol there out of habit it's nothing other than that (If anyone else was questioning why that happened, there's your explanation.) And no, I don't plan on changing the structure of my writing at all, I write because I like too and unless a publishing firm tells me I am doing something wrong with a sentence/paragraph bet your ass I am not going to change it. To everyone else sorry this chapter took a few days longer than expected to get out, Real life shit happened and Motivation's really hard to come by when you begin to question how you write thank you to those who continue to support me through PM's and reviews.**

 **Now that I have ranted sufficiently onto the chapter!**

 **P.S: Leaving this rant here cause relevance.**

* * *

Tsuna's bed shook and his eyes snapped open, he turned his head to his clock, if he had to get up in half an hour anyway he might as well get up 'Been a long time since an Earthquake woke me up.' He thought idly as he pulled on his uniform and left his room.

He retrieved a few things from the cupboards and made a mental note to pick up more milk on his way home from school as he shook the near empty carton, He straightened suddenly, If you had spoken to him a few weeks ago he might have been happy about a quiet morning, But with his life in the last few days his morning were anything but quiet and now that it was everything felt wrong, Another shudder rocked the house, This one was accompanied by a large bang, Tsuna slammed the fridge door and bolted to the back porch, sliding the door open and jumping into the yard, he launched himself forward and collided with something a bit smaller than himself, it let out a pained groan as he pushed it to the ground and locked it's arm behind it's back.

Finally lifting up to look down at the disturbance he noticed it was a small black haired boy, he seemed around 14, maybe a little younger, He wore a cow-printed button up shirt under a black jacket and grey slacks, he had two odd looking golden horns on his head and he glared at Tsuna with the one green eye that could currently see him. A small grenade rolled from his sleeve and Tsuna pressed a little too far forward, The boy's leg caught the back of Tsuna's head and he was pushed off, he heard a pin click and Tsuna dived to the side, placing his hands over his head as dirt showered him.

"Hmph, Still alive?" The boy scoffed as Tsuna scrambled to his feet and charged him, the boy lowered his stance as Tsuna closed distance, Tsuna ducked the punch that was sent his way and used the boys lowered knee as a stepping stone, Planting his foot in the centre of the boys face as he flipped backwards, in the moment the boy was lurching back Tsuna darted forward, slamming his hip and shoulder into the boys ribs and grabbing his arm before flipping him onto his back and planting his foot on the boys chest, The boy squirmed a moment and then stopped, Lifting his hands in surrender and Tsuna pushed off him, breathing a long sigh of relief.

"Who…Who the hell are you and what the hell are you blowing up my yard for?!" Tsuna half panted half yelled.

The boy popped up and brushed himself off "Me, I'm the best Hitman in the world! You can call me Lambo-sama!" He exclaimed boldly.

'You just got beaten in a fight by a highschooler Mr. Great Hitman,' Tsuna thought as he stared at the boy in disbelief "Lambo huh? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my arch-rival, I got a tip that he was hiding out here so Lambo came to end him!" The boy gave him an awkward thumbs up and smiled widely.

Tsuna cocked his head to one side as he stared at the peculiar youth, whilst he didn't doubt the boy was in fact a Hitman…or at least Mafia related, he certainly was strange.

"What's all this noise so early?" A familiar voice questioned as he padded onto the porch, Tsuna watched the infant rub his eyes tiredly and stare at him.

"Hah! Die Reborn!" Lambo shouted, Tsuna heard another click and launched his foot forward on instinct it struck the metallic object and it sailed above his house, exploding harmlessly, Tsuna landed before jumping and spinning around, delivering a second kick to the boys head, Effectively knocking him out.

"Since he's here for you, You tie him up and calm him down. I am leaving." Tsuna ordered sharply as he marched past the infant who still seemed tiredly oblivious.

Tsuna exited through his front gate and started his walk to school, he yawned against the back of his hand as he walked, he didn't know whether or not Reborn would actually deal with Lambo, but those two clearly had some issues they needed to work out. While off in his own thoughts he felt contact with someone, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Sorry," He said immediately offering his hand to the child he had knocked over "You okay."

"Yes, I'm fine." The small blonde answered, he wore a large jacket and a black and white striped scarf around his neck, he had a sort of innocent twinkle in his eyes that made it seem like he judging Tsuna with the small smile on his face.

'What am I thinking, I am suspicious of a child, Reborn must be rubbing off on me.' He mentally shuddered as he smiled at the child and they moved past each other.

"Tenth! Tenth!" The familiar shouting drew his attention as Gokudera rounded the corner at a breakneck pace, the boy actually seemed panicked.

"Whoa, Gokudera-kun what's wrong?" Tsuna caught the boy by the shoulders hoping he'd explain.

"I may have screwed up." Gokudera admitted scratching the back of his head embarrassedly a small tinge of red on his cheeks.

'Gokudera's….embarrassed…' Tsuna blinked a few times and tapped his cheeks sharply, the white haired boy was in front of him with the exact same expression.

"What did you do?" Tsuna asked slowly.

"That girl, Um, Haru, Yesterday you told me to take responsibility, I-um, I think," He paused taking a long breath "I think I have a crush on her, She thought I saved you and we were really close and she is really pretty and I kissed her, it was really light and it only lasted a second but I have never felt like that before what should I do?!" He spoke so quickly Tsuna had trouble keeping up.

'So, he has a crush, okay…WAIT they kissed already?!' His mid struggled to picture the aggressive and often pessimistic Gokudera actually taking interest in and then kissing a girl, 'Well, More surprising things could happen.' He mentally admitted.

"I'm pretty sure that's liking someone Gokudera-kun." Tsuna attempted to calm the boy down.

"But-me-liking-someone-impossible-right?" He stuttered around his sentence.

'He's surprisingly self-aware.' Tsuna thought with a raised eyebrow "No, It's not impossible, Although I didn't expect it when I said take responsibility I meant make she got home, I didn't think you'd fall for her."

Gokudera made a face "It's kind of her fault too, looking at all cute and vulnerable."

Tsuna snickered, adding the embarrassment of Gokudera, Tsuna placed a hand on his head as the world around him shifted, he stumbled 'huh?' He thought for a moment as he felt his body toppled forward.

Gokudera noticed and caught the boy on his shoulder "Tenth!" He shouted worriedly, placing his hand on his bosses forehead "Your burning." He noted audibly as he shifted the boy around.

"Yo!" Yamamoto rounded the corner casually, noticing Gokudera's apparent distress he jogged over quickly sliding onto Tsuna's left side and placed his arm over his shoulder "What's going on?"

"He has a pretty high fever, Probably from getting soaked through in the river yesterday." Gokudera explained as the pair began half carrying half dragging Tsuna back towards his home.

Yamamoto raised a questioning eyebrow at the white haired boy after they dropped Tsuna off in his bed, They hoped he would be okay but they didn't have the luxury of staying back from school, Well Gokudera did, but he had other things on his mind than babysitting a sick person, Even if he wanted to be his right hand man, He refused to do any jobs related to mucus expulsion, every guy had a code.

"So, You want to explain why Tsuna ended up drenching himself in the river last night?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera paused 'Should I tell him about Haru, I mean The Tenth does see him as a family member and he's not entirely useless in a fight.' That was about as far as complimenting someone went with Gokudera.

"Tsuna was cornered by one of that kids fans or something, She fell into the river and Tsuna jumped after her, We helped her to shore and Tsuna gave her his jacket and went home." Gokudera explained, leaving out his involvement of her ending up in the river and what happened afterwards.

"This 'fan' She a highschooler? Brunette? Slender?" Yamamoto asked, listing off her features.

"How'd you know that?!" Gokudera demanded grabbing the black-haired boy by the collar.

Yamamoto just lifted his hand and point, Gokudera followed the gaze to the girl that just rounded the corner, Gokudera let go of Yamamoto and put some distance between the two, The girl caught sight of them, She once-overed Yamamoto and then paused on Gokudera, her eyes widened in recognition and her cheeks colored immediately.

She approached them slowly, pointedly avoiding looking at Gokudera "Um, This is the Jacket that boy loaned me, I washed it overnight." She held out Tsuna's jacket.

Gokudera nodded and took it "I'll make sure he gets it, Um, How are you feeling?"

Yamamoto smelled fish and he wanted details, Specifically why the guy who he had only ever seen yelling at someone being what appeared to be embarrassed and kind, He watched the exchange play out between the two awkwardly.

"Um, If you're not against it, would you like to go for coffee sometime?" Gokudera opted 'That's what people do right? Date and stuff?' He thought, he heard a snicker and resisted the urge to punch the baseball nut in the face, hard.

Yamamoto didn't think a person's eyes could grow wider, he was proven wrong that day and he struggled to keep from openly laughed it was like watching a child attempt to walk for the first time, completely unsteady and holding onto to everything stable within reach.

Haru nodded slowly.

Gokudera seemed really relieved "Um, I'll call you later then."

She nodded again and the two walked past each other, Gokudera pumped his fist in the air and jumped in excitement 'Hah! This is easy!' He thought to himself happily, despite the fact that a moment ago he was sure he was about to have a heart attack. He froze after the sound of Hysteric laughter reached his ears, Turning his best murderous glare on the black haired boy he grabbed the baseball players collar,

For the first time since he had met him, Yamamoto actually regretted something he had done around Gokudera.

* * *

Among Namimori's student's there was always one you could count on to be loud, overly enthusiastic and for lack of a better word extreme. He also happened to be the older brother of the local idol, the pair were currently walking to school, quietly.

Kyoko peered at her brother carefully, he was obviously thinking about something really important from the look on his face "Onii-chan, What's wrong?"

Ryohei's head snapped up and he sighed "Last night on my run, I saw the end of a small exchange."

"Hm?" Kyoko hummed in curiosity.

"There was this explosion and then someone fell in the river, Than your boyfriend jumped in-" Ryohei was abruptly cut off as Kyoko placed a hand over his mouth and looked around wildly

"Tsuna-kun?!" She demanded worriedly.

"Hah! I knew you liked him," Ryohei teased, Kyoko immediately colored crimson "Don't be embarrassed if I was a girl and saw even a peak of what he hides under that baggy shirt and jacket I'd be all of over him too."

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko seemed mortified

"I'm joking," Ryohei waved off "Anyway, So he helped the person out of the river and left his jacket with her and Gokudera."

'her?' Kyoko thought or a moment 'Well, If he left her with Gokudera they probably aren't dating, calm down.' She listened intently to her brother.

"Gokudera stayed with her while she was unconscious for awhile, Then they got real close and then suddenly they were embarrassed and they scrambled, I can't figure out what they did." Ryohei frowned again.

Kyoko sighed "If I had to take a guess, I'd say they totally kissed."

Ryohei gave his sister a sidelong look "I think your crush has made you jumped to that conclusion with everything though."

Kyoko stared at her brother in open mouthed disbelief "Name one ti-"

He cut her off "Me and Hana, Mochida and that whatever her name was girl, Yamamoto and the Cheer club captain." He listed for a moment before Kyoko sighed.

"I don't know how you got me and Hana though." Ryohei noted looking at the sky and staring down at her out of the corner of his eye "We couldn't be more against each other if we tried."

"What's that about me Emperor Ape?!" That voice was familiar, Ryohei thought as he turned to face the object of their recent conversation familiar.

"Just something about how my sister thinks you and I are compatible Banshee." Ryohei retorted

"Musclehead!" Hana shouted

"Hag!" Ryohei shouted back just as heatedly

Kyoko sighed and continued past the two, maybe if she looked disinterested enough people would assume she didn't know them.

'I hope Tsuna's okay.' She thought calmly as she walked she spotted a familiar tuft of white hair she also notice the absence of the one said tuft of white hair was almost always stuck too.

"Gokudera-kun, Where's Tsuna?" She questioned carefully, Trying to appear only mildly concerned.

"The Tenth? He's out with a fever unfortunately." Gokudera answered plainly.

"So, How was last night, I hear you were close with a girl?!" Kyoko poked the boy a little.

"Ah-H-Wha- How do you know about that?!" Gokudera demanded

"Oh, Something definitely happened, Tell me!" Kyoko squealed in delight.

"He's crushing hard," Yamamoto came in over the top of Gokudera and wrapped his arm around his shoulder shaking the white-haired boy happily "They even kissed!"

"God damn it Baseball Nut, What part of secret did you not understand?!" Gokudera grabbed the black haired boy inside before he could say anything else.

"Oh, Kyoko! You can't miss this opportunity!" Hana was suddenly beside the brown haired girl, Kyoko started slightly at the appearance.

"Um, What?" Kyoko asked

Hana placed a forearm over her head "Tsuna, Feverish and Sweaty he asks you to rub down his back! You take care of him all day and then you live happily ever after!" She spoke as if reading from a play.

"What kind of skewed play is that?" Kyoko rolled her eyes, although she was tempted, just a little bit tempted to do it.

"Well, Okay it might not go down exactly like that, But he is still sick and you could go to look after him." Hana offered normally.

Kyoko squinted her eyes at the girl for a moment before throwing her hands in defeat "You won't leave me alone unless I say I'm going will you?"

Hana smiled wickedly "Nope."

"Fine, I'm going, You better share your notes with me for this."

"Don't pretend you don't want to be all over him." Hana waved off.

"Hana!" Kyoko shouted in disdain.

The girl just laughed and walked inside.

* * *

Tsuna vision wavered as he stared at the white of his ceiling, he placed a hand on his head and sighed as the room swam with the throbbing in his head he massaged his temple lightly and got up slowly, doing his best to keep steady as everything swayed around him. He slowly made his way downstairs, getting to the bathroom was a test he was not prepared for as he faltered and slipped, he rolled down the stairs painfully he groaned as he hit the floor with a heavy thud.

He vision was still cloudy when someone helped him off the floor, "Here," They were holding out two small pills, although he couldn't recognize the voice at all "Eat these, You'll feel better in now time."

He took the pills carefully and attempted to get a better view of them, he lifted them to his mouth before his entire body shook and his vision cleared for just a moment, just enough to realize he had no idea who the person in front of him was and the pills, if they could even be considered pills were purple and wafting a evil purple haze he tossed them aside.

"Who are you?" He asked, mad that he wasn't able to do anything as a hard blow hit his stomach and he was thrown down the hallway, he was on his back staring at his assailant upside down he couldn't make out anything other than her light pink hair. He struggled to his feet and put his arms up, the world shifted left and he staggered barely deflecting the second blow aimed at his head in time.

"If you die, Reborn will be free!" The woman shouted, well he thought it was a woman it sounded like one.

"He sought me out! What did I do?!" Tsuna demanded as he barely avoided being slammed through a door.

"If you died from some accident there would be nothing he could have do, he'd get to come home." The woman shouted again, something squelched beside him and he rolled out of the way of the next set of projectiles, an action he immediately regretted as the sudden shift left him sprawled on the floor unable to tell up from down long enough to try and get up.

"Don't worry, It will be quick, I promise." The woman was standing above him.

'Really, This is how I am going to die? Killed because I am too out of it to defend myself properly?' He thought angrily 'I wish I had of made Kyoko take that confession seriously or tried a little harder, I wish I just resolved to become the next Vongola Tenth.' he thought as the woman bent down and lifted his head, she was brining something to his lips god knows what though.

The door clicked at the woman above him clicked her tongue, before running off, Tsuna heard the back door open and close as the don't door was shut.

"Sorry to disturb you!" A voice he recognized called out.

'Kyoko?!' He thought wildly, he tried sitting up but failed falling back against the floor with a thud.

"Tsuna-kun!?" The girl cried in alarm as she ran inside.

* * *

The next thing he remembered was waking up, vision still blurry but slightly better than before "Huh?" He hummed as he tried to sit up, a light pressure on his chest stopped him, he followed the small hand to the face of the owner, two bright honey gold eyes stared at him concernedly, Kyoko held two _real_ pills towards his mouth and a glass of water, he accepted them gratefully and laid his head back down.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said quietly "Did Gokudera-kun bring me here?"

"Yeah, He told me you were sick and I was worried about you so I came over, I was surprised when I found you on the floor of your hallway, I didn't know you lived alone." She explained ending with a small question.

"My mother is away with my dad, She didn't really give me a definitive date on when she was coming back." He tried to chuckled but broke into a fit of coughs and ended up sitting up and covering his mouth.

His clothes were completely matted to him with sweat, uncomfortable didn't begin to describe it at all "Sorry about this, The first time you come here and it's to take care of me in my own home."

"It's fine." She shook her head slightly

"I could have at least cleaned." Tsuna defended looking around his room.

"I heard that you jumped in the river to save a girl from Ryohei," Kyoko prodded curiously "He was on his run."

Tsuna rubbed his face and nodded "Yeah, Gave her my jacket too, that's probably how I ended up with this cold."

"Gokudera was acting strangely when I brought it up, Do you know what happened?" Kyoko continued.

Tsuna smirked awkwardly and scratched at the back of his neck "He might have mentioned a few things, I doubt he'd want me to go around telling people though, He seemed kind of embarrassed."

"So they kissed didn't they!" Kyoko leaned forward with what many would consider a slightly evil looking smirk.

Tsuna leaned back until the back of his head struck his wall as Kyoko hovered her face in front of his waiting for confirmation she didn't seem to notice the proximity of their faces, Tsuna turned his head to the side and nodded his head slowly.

"I knew it, Although I think Yamamoto might have said something along those lines." Kyoko sat back and placed a finger on her chin in thought before shrugging.

'I can't tell her about that girl before, I don't want to worry her and it doesn't seem like she is going to attack me when I am not on my own.' Tsuna processed quickly.

"Are you hungry Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked suddenly, Tsuna started out of his thoughts and looked at her for a moment before his stomach voiced it's answer.

Tsuna chuckled nervously "I guess I am."

"Do you mind if I use your kitchen?" Kyoko asked simply, Tsuna shook his head and the girl got to her feet "Try to rest, I'll take care of everything today!" She announced enthusiastically pulling her sleeve up and flexing.

Tsuna smiled at her "Thank you, Kyoko-chan."

The door closed and Tsuna got to his feet, thankfully he seemed to be quite a bit better the world wasn't shifting like it was before there was a light throbbing behind his eyes but it was manageable. He retrieved a clean set of clothes and made his way down stairs, moving passed the kitchen door slowly, stopping a moment to admire his long time crush humming idly while she moved about his kitchen 'It'd be a dream come true to see this every day.' He thought in a happy days as Kyoko turned around and spotted him.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun, You didn't need to get up…but um since you are where's the oatmeal I am thinking of just making porridge." She asked simply.

Tsuna pointed to the cupboard it was in "I am just going to be in the bathroom, Call if you need anything."

She nodded as she stretched to the tips of her toes attempting to reach the box house on the top shelf that seemed to be eluding her grasp, she hopped and managed to nudge it but the stubborn box refused to leave it's spot. Tsuna watched the small display a moment before walking forward, he stepped up beside Kyoko, placed a hand on the outside of her waist to stop her jumping again and reached for the small box, he placed it on the counter in front of the girl, who had stiffened reflexively against his touch.

"I said, call if you need help with _anything_." Tsuna reiterated, he didn't mean it to come out exactly as it did, barely a husky whisper in her ear a part of him was pleased he could elicit that reaction from her.

She nodded awkwardly her cheeks colored red and Tsuna swore he saw steam coming from ears "Thank you." She responded quietly.

"You're welcome." Tsuna responded taking a step back and leaving the kitchen

'Best…decision…ever!' Kyoko thought as she placed a hand over her still racing heart.

* * *

"I don't see why you want me to target him now," A woman complained idly "Even in that state he held me off for longer than anyone else I have ever met."

"His kick packs a punch too," Lambo complained as he massaged his jaw "So, What are you going to do Reborn?"

"Bianchi, How much longer until the effect wears off?" Reborn asked, Directing his attention towards the pink haired woman.

"A few more hours assuming his heart doesn't speed up and burn it out quicker," Bianchi replied flatly "But a girl turned up before I had to leave."

"Hm? A girl?" Reborn questioned intrigued.

"She was cute, Kind of developed for a highschooler, Honey colored eyes, golden brown hair." Bianchi described

"Oh, Tsuna's crush," Reborn nodded "Assuming your crush was looking after you while you were sick what would your heart likely be doing?"

"Definitely racing," Lambo pointed out as he slurped a bowl of noodles "Looks like we have a lot less time."

"I still don't see the point of this Reborn." Bianchi prodded, hoping for an explanation.

"It's about this," Reborn pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket, it had a small orange flame over the seal "The Ninth is entrusting something to Tsuna and I can't imagine it being easy."

Bianchi glanced at Lambo who gave her a sidelong look "Who got out?"

"I've got Dino looking into it, But if the Ninth is worried enough to do this, He's clearly not a nice guy," Reborn looked at the pair in turn "Do you think Tsuna as he is now is strong enough?"

"He's strong," Lambo nodded "Surprisingly so, But he is nowhere near his full potential and he is lacking a weapon."

"That will be handled," Reborn replied flatly glancing at Leon, who was currently going through a menagerie of forms "Leon dropped his tail this morning."

Bianchi nodded "Yes, I think Tsuna is strong enough, We should give him a break for today and get together to figure this out tomorrow."

Reborn nodded in acceptance, he trusted the two people in front of him and their opinions.

* * *

Tsuna emerged from the bathroom patting his hair dry with a towel, he wore a green hoodie jacket and a white shirt he was pretty sure he only had black pants at this point, he shrugged and walked into the kitchen, a small platter sat on the table, it was simple, porridge a glass of juice and a couple of pieces of buttered bread, he sat down slowly.

"Thanks for the food." He muttered as he started eating, he looked around his home quietly 'Did she go home? It'd make sense, I mean it's getting pretty late.' He ate quickly as set the dishes in the sink to wash them later and moved about his home to turn off lights, walking into the lounge room he stopped and smiled.

Kyoko leaned over his coffee table head on her forearm with her eyes closed, letting out soft snores.

Tsuna walked upstairs and pulled a couple of blankets from the cupboard, making his way over to the sleeping girl he leaned down and placed a blanket over her shoulders, she shifted and leaned back, falling against his chest peacefully as if nothing had happened. Tsuna froze as her arms wrapped around him slowly locking him in a grip he could break, but he really didn't want to. He pulled the other blanket around himself and placed an arm on her lower back, leaning back against the couch he pulled a pillow behind his neck and relaxed.

Kyoko smirked against his chest, an action his missed she made a mental note to thank Hana next time she saw her.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?!" A boy demanded as he was pushed into a wall, his arm band marked him as a member of the Namimori disciplinary committee.

"This is Namimori's famous disciplinary committee?" The boy taunted "So weak."

"Chikusa, Hurry it up, This one is clearly a 'miss'." A second boy droned boredly.

The other cracked his knuckles "Sorry about this, Orders from the top and all that."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, I had meant for this chapter to be a little more serious all the way through but I got kind of carried away, Thanks to those who read this and I will see you next time, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was one of Namimori's mistier mornings as Ryohei was going through his usual morning routine, the air turned to mist in front of his face as he jogged, as his right foot touched the ground he'd release a quick jab and alternate every second step 'Haven't heard from Kyoko since yesterday,' He thought as he moved he had heard from the Hag, Hana, that she had gone over to nurse Tsuna in his home he smirked as he rounded a corner 'Good for you sis.' He thought simply as he hit someone and fell backwards.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, Maybe you can help me out though." It was a boy, judging from the voice, Ryohei got to his feet

"Um, Sure What did you need?" Ryohei asked

"I'm looking for a boy, Sasagawa Ryohei?" The mist cleared with a blow of the breeze, the blonde smiled widely at Ryohei, showing too unusually large canines, he had a scar running across the bridge of his nose and his light brown eyes glowed slightly.

"Well, You found him." Ryohei answered, backing away from the youth carefully, something just felt off about him, he was sure Kokuyo had closed years ago.

"Hm? Oh, Well then you won't mind." The boy cut off mid sentence and threw a wild punch at Ryohei, Ryohei back stepped out of the way and brought his elbow up to block the follow up, The blonde's smile widened at the challenge.

"Ken, Hurry it up, He clearly doesn't know anything about the Vongola." Chikusa droned in his usual tone, he sat atop a fence a small distance from the pair

'Vongola?' Ryohei frowned, in that moment of distraction the blonde struck, launching his knee into Ryohei's stomach, Ryohei coughed against the force of the blow before he felt his feet leave the ground, the sky was above him a moment and then he was rolling down the street. He got to his feet slowly, resting a hand on his knee and coughing as he struggled to get air back into his lungs.

"You're still moving?! You should just stay down!" The blonde shouted as he charged him, the blonde sent a kick towards Ryohei's side.

Ryohei smiled as he got to his feet, catching the boys leg and bringing his fist down across the blonde's eye hard, the Blonde crumpled to the ground from the force and held his eye painfully, rolling away and popping back to his feet.

"Don't underestimate me, kid," Ryohei warned "I know a guy who's kick's are way more extreme than yours."

"Hmph," The boy huffed in response, Ryohei heard something click and then the blonde disappeared in front of him, Ryohei's eyes widened as his leg was pulled out from under him, he could barely hold his hands up as a fist slammed him into the concrete and left him unconscious.

* * *

Tsuna sat up slowly, a mess of golden brown hair was all he could see as he glanced down, Kyoko was clinging onto him tightly as she lightly snored, ear against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

He smiled at the girls peacefully sleeping face and settled in, not really wanting to wake her and content with the situation.

The doorbell rang suddenly, Tsuna's head shot up in surprise and Kyoko shifted sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly "Good morning." She croaked out before yawning and stretching backwards.

The doorbell rang again and Tsuna got to his feet "Good morning, Kyoko-chan." He said as he moved into the hallway to his front door.

He pulled the door open and glanced at the visitor, he froze and blinked a second and Hibari Kyoya stared at him, well more like glared daggers at him.

"Yo, Herbivore, You are friends of one Sasagawa Ryohei, correct?" The boy said flatly.

Tsuna nodded.

"We found him this morning, he's among a set of students from Namimori who been attacked recently, I thought you'd want to know." Hibari spoke impassively before turning away.

Tsuna stepped forward and placed a hand on the boys shoulder, the boy raised an eyebrow at him but didn't make a move to attack him "Is there any information on who or why they attacked him?"

"None yet, But _I_ will deal with them as soon as I find out." Hibari growled shaking his shoulder free of Tsuna's grip.

"Tsuna-kun?" He turned the face Kyoko, hand closed over her chest and a look of worry on her face and he smiled comfortingly at her.

"Don't worry, Ryohei's built like a tank he'll be fine." Tsuna reassured gesturing with his hand "Let's go."

She nodded her head slowly and the two left.

"I'll go on ahead Kyoko while you finish this up, Okay?" Tsuna asked as the girl filled out a visitor form for the hospital, The girl nodded her head as she wrote something else on the page.

Tsuna walked quickly to Ryohei's room, opening the door he stepped in quickly.

"Ryohei, I am going to need you to tell em what happened before you tell Kyoko whatever story you cook up." Tsuna said to the white haired boy urgently.

"Sawada," Ryohei nodded "All I can say for sure is they wore the Kokuyo uniform, I thought that placed closed ages ago but I guess I was wrong."

"Anything else?" Tsuna asked.

"He was fast," Ryohei frowned and placed a hand on his head "One of them mentioned something, Von-something Vongola? Yeah, something like that."

Tsuna froze, Ryohei turned to him and frowned, Tsuna smiled and scratched the back of his head letting out a nervous chuckle "That's odd."

"Yeah." Ryohei said slowly the door slid open and the boys lit up as to not make the newcomer any more nervous.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed as she ran to the side of the bed "What happened?"

Tsuna bowed his head and excused himself, not really interested in Ryohei's crazy dodge story. He heard something about a chimney before he closed the door. He walked across the hallway rubbing his chin in thought 'So, Their Mafia or at least know about The Vongola, Which means they are likely after me.'

"Ciaossu!" Reborn opened casually appearing conveniently.

"Where have you been?!" Tsuna snapped before taking a deep breath "What's going on Reborn? Who's after me?"

"Well, Their target is The Vongola Tenth, but you don't want the position so they could be after anyone." Reborn replied casually.

Tsuna shot a glare at the infant "Reborn, People are getting hurt because of me, if you know anything I need to know too."

Reborn nodded "Take a look at this." He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Tsuna, he unfolded it and glanced at the top.

"Combat Rankings of Namimori High school students." He read out loud.

He ran through the names, Ryohei was third, behind Gokudera and Hibari 'Figures' Tsuna thought with a grimace, he wasn't even in the top hundred.

"These have been left on each of the people attacked," Reborn handed Tsuna a golden pocket watch, Tsuna flicked it open and stared at the hands, none of them moved.

"A busted watch?" Tsuna questioned looking a little closer.

"That one was found on Ryohei." Reborn noted.

"And it's stuck on three, Which means the next one is." Tsuna glanced back at the sheet of paper and his eyes widened.

"This could be bad." Reborn lifted his head and looked at Tsuna "I have thing I need to look into, You get Gokudera."

Tsuna nodded his head and took off, pulling his phone from his pocket he mashed a set of numbers quickly and waited.

"Yo, Tsuna what's up?" Yamamoto's voice came through.

"Yamamoto, I don't really have time to explain but you should come to the Hospital, Ryohei's hurt and I think they are going after Gokudera next do you have any idea where he is?"

"Hm, Oh He's on his date with that Midori High schooler, Haru? I think her name was." Yamamoto answered

"Do he say where?!" Tsuna asked urgently as he rounded a corner.

"All I know is they were going for coffee, You okay Tsuna you sound pretty rushed." Yamamoto asked carefully.

Tsuna ran a hand over his face and sighed "Just get to the hospital and wait for me there, I will explain after I get Gokudera."

"Got it." Yamamoto responded and hanging up.

'This intuition never works when I need it too huh?' Tsuna thought angrily as he spun around a crossroads 'There can't be that many coffee shops in Namimori.' He bolted towards the shopping district and hoped.

* * *

Gokudera found himself nervously fiddling his fingers and staring intently at a coffee cup, he shifted a glance upwards to the girl that sat opposite him, she seemed to be as nervous as him, She wore a simple white one piece and light pink overcoat, her hair was still up in a pony-tail.

"Um." The two said in unison before starting and reverting to the square one.

"You look nice." Gokudera decided to live with 'If this get's any more Cliché I might kill myself.' He thought hopelessly.

"Thank you." Haru nodded

"So, Midori? I hear it's pretty tough." Gokudera smiled as he sipped his drink.

Haru nodded "Well, No tougher than other schools, I mean there's only once curriculum, I don't even know how one school can be 'better' than another." She continued.

Gokudera nodded "Yeah, Well money is the deciding factor for most things these days."

"Well, There are more important things in life than money." Haru tilted her head slightly and smiled

Gokudera nodded "That's true."

"Oh, How cute." A unfamiliar voice droned from Gokudera's left, he turned his head slightly and shot a glare at the purple-haired green uniformed kid, the boy pushed his glasses up his nose and glared down at Gokudera.

"Gokudera Hayato?" The boy questioned.

"What do you want, Jackass?" Gokudera growled, Haru looked at the pair with a frown 'do they know each other?'

Gokudera was getting bad vibes, he backed away slightly placing himself between the newcomer and Haru on instinct "I have been told to 'break' you, I find it quite troublesome."

Gokudera's eyes narrowed and he rifled a punch into the other boys jaw and grabbed Haru by the wrist, ran into the street.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun!" Haru exclaimed "What's going on?"

Gokudera's head darted around "Well, the short version is that I am the right-hand man of an upcoming Mafia boss and I think that guy is a Hitman trying to find said boss."

Haru gaped at him "I definitely need the long version!" She shouted.

Gokudera pressed her behind a vending machine, her breath hitched as his face was millimeter's from hers "Look, I promise I will explain as soon as you are safe."

It was the look, always the same eyes that she had trouble staring into she just dumbly nodded her head and he pulled back "Okay, Good, um, Wait here." And he darted around the corner.

Haru snapped out of her daze and gasped before stomping after him, she rounded the corner and couldn't find the silver haired boy anywhere. She took a deep breath as she inwardly fumed 'This had better be good.' Her mind kept replaying the scene in her head 'as soon as you are safe.' That phrase echoed in her head a few times 'What about yourself, Idiot.' She thought as she rubbed at her forearm.

'This would probably win the contest for worst first date in history,' Gokudera admitted in his mind 'I should have kissed her, I wanted too.' He shook his head clear as he dived around a corner as a set of needles embedded themselves in the opposite wall, He slammed a small stick of Dynamite on the wall and bolted down the alleyway, The purple haired boy rounded the corner as it exploded, opening up a few hundred small cuts on his arms and chest as he shielded his face with his arms, he spat in annoyance as he glared at the silver haired boy rounding the corner in front of him.

He ran after him and slid to a stop as another punch forced him back against the wall, his chest met with a barrage of kicks as Gokudera laid into the boy before flicking a small stick into the air and kicking off the glasses wearing kid, the resulting explosion obscured his vision.

'Did that get him?' Gokudera thought as he stared at the smoke.

"Hm, It seems I have finally gotten a 'hit'," The boy droned as if nothing were wrong despite the large number of wounds on his body "I will make you tell me what family you belong too, Who your boss is and where he is hiding."

"Who says I'm hiding!" Tsuna shouted as he delivered a powerful round house to the boys jaw, the boy spiraled away from the pair.

"Tenth!" Gokudera shouted in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Tch." The purple haired boy clicked his tongue, tossing a small silver ball at the pair, the thing blew up in a cloud of smoke and Gokudera and Tsuna stumbled from the cloud coughing.

"That damn glasses-bastard." Gokudera growled angrily.

"Sorry," Tsuna stopped as a fit of coughs racked his body "About ruining your first date."

Gokudera's head shot up "Haru! Um Tenth where should I go from here?!"

"Meet us at the hospital, You probably have some explaining to do." Tsuna chuckled "We likely have a bit of time."

Gokudera nodded "Thanks, Tenth." He bowed his head slightly as he ran off.

* * *

Haru sat at the coffee shop where her first date abruptly ended, poking at a piece of red velvet cake with a fork before sighing, she found herself in a unique crossroads of not sure if she was angry at her boyfriend, well it wasn't official but since she was still here he better damn well ask her, or if she wanted him to kiss her again 'Like he _should_ have.' She thought in annoyance she stared at the cake and the image of her feeding him popped into her mind 'No, I'm mad at him for not explaining himself.' She thought resolutely before going back to the start of the cycle and sighing again.

Haru was started from her loops as a hand was placed on her shoulder, she followed it to find the face of Gokudera staring at her "Sorry." He said flatly moving his hand to her cheek and lifting her chin with a finger her eyes drifted shut as he leaned forward, their lips met halfway in a gentle kiss, it was the same as the first time he did it, alighting a fire in his stomach that was as pleasant as it was unpleasant a paradox of feelings coursed through his body and the feeling vanished as soon as the pair pulled back.

"If…you…think that gets you…off the hook, you are so wrong." Haru muttered breathlessly.

Gokudera's face split into a wide excited grin, he leaned past her cheek to whisper in her ear "Is that an invitation or a challenge?"

Haru 'eeped' and bounced in her chair before getting to her feet "No-You-Explain." She stuttered out.

Gokudera's face turned serious and he nodded "Walk with me, It will be easier."

Haru nodded as he began explaining his own involvement with Tsuna and the Vongola and what he thought was going on based on what he knew.

"So, that baby really is Tsuna's tutor?" Haru's eyes widened slightly at the information.

Gokudera nodded.

Haru went silent as she pondered the information quietly, Gokudera spoke first "I'd understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore, I mean-"

He cut of Haru grabbed him by the collar and pulled his head down to her, the action caught him by surprise and he stood there eyes wide as she pressed a firm kiss against him pulling back with a devilish smirk she turned away and strutted ever so obviously away from him.

"Sorry, But you're not getting rid of me that easily I make a point never to be in debt to anyone." Haru smiled mischievously as she rounded the corner.

'That woman.' Gokudera rolled his tongue on his lip as he smiled.

* * *

"Tsuna, What's going on?" Yamamoto pressed again, the pair were in the waiting room, Kyoko was still with Ryohei, Tsuna leaned against the wall beside the vending machine watching the front door intently, Yamamoto watched his childhood friend worriedly, Tsuna may have been many things but at the moment he seemed on edge and the guy had always been Yamamoto's voice of reason, Especially just after the pair had met.

Tsuna's eyes met Yamamoto's for a moment and the boy sighed "You know that 'game' you think me and Gokudera are playing?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened slightly at the question and he nodded his head slowly.

"It's not a game Yamamoto," Tsuna said flatly "Whoever's attacking student's from Namimori they are after me, They are using a ranking system based on the student's combat abilities to try and find the people associated with me."

Yamamoto realized at that moment why Tsuna was on edge, in a manner of speaking every single attack was his fault, if they had of found him first a lot less people would be hurt, Yamamoto pursed his lips and stared at the floor 'And I have just been laughing like an idiot the whole time.'

Tsuna watched his friend's expressions change and couldn't help but feel a little saddened, 'Who would want to be the friend of a Mafia Boss, right?'

"So?" Yamamoto asked suddenly

Tsuna was a little taken aback by the question, he expected anger or blame or pretty much anything other than what appeared to be a seriously angered Yamamoto.

"So? You're not mad at me? This is my fault you know." Tsuna reiterated slowly.

"You haven't attacked anyone," Yamamoto responded "Whoever is coming after you is more than willing to do all of this just to find out who you are…So that means we just have to stop them." Yamamoto's mouth split into a wide grin and he held out his hand towards Tsuna.

Tsuna returned the smile and clasped his friends hand "Yeah, Exactly."

"Oi! Baseball nut, You better not be trying to take my spot as the Tenth's right hand man while I am away." Gokudera snapped, he approached the two with a knowing smile.

"Eh, I have always been left handed anyway." Yamamoto responded jokingly.

Gokudera chuckled.

"Glad your all here." The high-pitched voice of Reborn reached Tsuna ears and he turned to face his tutor and the set of people he had brought with him.

"A-Aniki." Gokudera strangled out as he froze.

"Ah, Hello Hayato glad you are doing well." The pinked haired woman to Reborn's left replied casually.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed on the woman "You?! What are you doing here?"

"Tsuna, Calm down," Reborn said quickly "I asked her to test you when you weren't at your best your life was never in actual danger."

Tsuna glanced at the infant and paused a moment, he took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Don't worry about everything here, I will make sure your charge goes ahead smoothly." A smooth voice announced flatly, Tsuna recognized the cow-print shirt and strange horns of the boy he had fought the day before.

"You too?!" Tsuna questioned, the boy's nod was his answer and Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"So, Tsuna what's the plan?" Reborn asked with a small smirk

"Well, We know they are using Kokuyo land as a base," Tsuna responded "I think it's only fair we great our guests properly."

Reborn chuckled "Well, before that I have a few present's for your companions."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows at his tutor.

Reborn padded up to Yamamoto and he bent down, Reborn handed him a simple baseball bat, Yamamoto eyes it carefully as he took it and stood up "A bat?"

Reborn smirked, Tsuna knew that look too well it was his patented 'It's much more than a bat' kind of looks.

"Swing it." Reborn ordered flatly.

Yamamoto stepped back for more room, drawing the bat behind his shoulder he swung at his usual speed, there was a soft white glow and suddenly the potted plant a few meter's from Yamamoto fell cleanly in half.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he pulled the 'bat' in front of his face to inspect it, The thing had shifted into a long Katana he turned it in his hand and tested it's weight slightly "It's so light."

Reborn chuckled "My other gift isn't really a gift." He held out a single red bullet, with an orange flame on it, Tsuna bent down and stared at it for a moment then looked at Reborn's face, the grim look on it confirmed his suspicion.

"That's the last one, Isn't it?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn nodded "The only thing I can say for certain is that, last time this happened Dino got his whip and Enzo, That turtle he was carrying with him. Although he almost died waiting for it."

Tsuna nodded his head "Well, Let's just hope we can manage without it."

Gokudera slammed his fist against his palm "I've got a score to settle with the Glasses bastard, He's mine." He smiled almost evilly as he spoke.

"I do have a little more information about our new friends," Reborn announced flatly, he opened his mouth to continue but the door to Ryohei's room opened and he paused.

Tsuna glanced at the girl and then to the rest of his companions "I'll meet you guys outside."

They nodded and left the hospital, Kyoko walked over to Tsuna slowly.

"Tsuna-kun, I don't know what's going on…but," She paused and rubbed her forearm nervously "You make sure you come back home safe, Okay?" 'To me?' She said in her own head.

"I promise," Tsuna smiled warmly at her "And I will definitely win."

Kyoko nodded her head slowly a small smile on her face as Tsuna dashed out of the hospital 'I love you.' She thought to herself, then with a reaffirmed nod she walked back into her brother's room.

* * *

"I guess Ryohei was right," Tsuna commented as the group stood in front of a rusted iron gate held closed by a chain a padlock, The rest of the placed seemed equally decrepit, Some buildings barely standing the only one that seemed to be in good shape was a large theater "This place must have closed a while ago."

"So, How do we get in?" Yamamoto asked

"I could blow it up," Gokudera suggested "We'd be found out though."

"I have a quieter solution." Bianchi approached the gate and removed a small light pink ball from a pouch on her waist.

"Melting Sakura Mochii." She muttered , the orb hissed and melted around the metal, the chain clattered to the ground useless and she pulled the gate open.

'My life was never in danger?' Tsuna questioned as he stepped through the gate staring at the melted chain at his feet.

"Where too now?" Bianchi asked as the group looked around.

"If I had to guess," Tsuna noted, pointing to the theatre "There, It's the only building that doesn't look like it's about to collapse."

The group nodded and began moving forward "You'd think they'd have some kind of guard on the outside, letting us walk right in is a little…extreme."

"Well, Maybe they did, While I was waiting for Tsuna to arrive I heard some of the guys from the Disciplinary Committee talking about Hibari coming here." Yamamoto explained

"He did say he'd be dealing with it." Tsuna nodded 'but if that is true where it he? Did he get beaten?' Tsuna's eyes darted around them in worry, he spotted a little bit of movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Watch out!" He shouted.

Yamamoto seemed to spot it too, he shifted his weight and spun bring his bat around him in a wide arc, it met something with a metallic clang and he locked against it.

"Hm, I guess I am not as stealthy as I thought I was." The blonde locked against Yamamoto growled, his hair was long and grey his eyes glowed gold like a wolves and his teeth were sharpened, he was blocking Yamamoto's sword with the claws on his left hand.

"Are you the guy that took on Ryohei?" Yamamoto asked flatly.

"Hm, The Sasagawa kid? Yeah that was me, At least try to make it half as interesting as him." The boy shouted as he darted at Yamamoto, the black haired boy closed his eyes and took a quick breath, stepping to the side and bring the sword straight up, the blonde dodged to the right as Yamamoto led into a quick kick, the blonde slid under the blow just barely and got to his feet in time for Yamamoto's fist to connect with his jaw.

The Blonde moved his jaw around as he held into it with a frown "What's your name?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Yamamoto introduced flatly "You?"

"Ken Joshua." The boy, Ken bowed with a flourish of his wrist.

The blonde reached up and pulled on the set of sharpened teeth, they came loose with a simple click and he moved the pair behind him, bringing up another pair he set them into his jaw, Yamamoto widened his stance and held his sword in front of him watching his opponent carefully.

"Sorry, Kid, But looks like the end of the line for you," Ken commented as his arms increased in size and his teeth sharpened to fangs not at all unlike a gorilla "Kong Channel." He muttered flatly before charging Yamamoto.

Yamamoto brought his sword down quickly, Ken sidestepped the blade and slammed his palm against the side of it, the sword snapped in half and Yamamoto brought his arm to his side as Ken slammed a large forearm into him sending Yamamoto hurtling away from the group and rolling along the ground.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed stepping forward to run to his friends side, he was Interrupted as Ken moved in between them.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed on the blonde.

"Oh, What a scary look," Ken taunted feigning terror "No please don't glare at me." He changed his teeth again.

"Cheetah Channel." He growled menacingly.

Tsuna widened his stance and watched the boy closely, Ken lowered his body slightly and stopped suddenly as a small object struck the back of his head with a light thud.

"Oi! Who said we were done?" Yamamoto growled as he glared at the blonde " I am going to be sure to repay you for that."

Ken's mouth split into a wide menacing grin "You really think you can beat me?"

Yamamoto tossed a rock into the air and smiled, although the look more threatening than warm "I don't 'think' I know. Come at me!" He shouted

"Interesting." Ken growled as he turned to face the black haired boy again "Let's see what you got, kid."

Yamamoto lowered slightly and took a stance as if h were about to pitch a baseball, focusing on the blonde as he began moving toward him, Ken broke into a run before he managed to appear to be nothing more than a blur moving towards him, Yamamoto tensed slightly before shifting releasing the rock like a missile towards the blonde, the blonde dodged out of the way but took a moment to glance at the projectile, turning his head to face the front as Yamamoto's leg caught his nose.

Ken's own speed met a powerful kick from Yamamoto and the blonde crumpled against the ground and rolled a few more meter's along the concrete before sliding to a stop, his fangs fell out somewhere during the fall he laid there unconscious.

"Nice job, Baseball nut!" Gokudera shouted

Yamamoto smirked at the group before placing weight on his leg to move back towards them, he winced and groaned as he fell forward, catching himself with the tip of his broken sword.

The group ran up to him in worry, Bianchi leaned him back and pulled the leg of his pants up, his ankle had already swelled and began to bruise "It looks like you _will_ be fine, but you have lost a considerable amount of mobility."

"My bad." Yamamoto scratched the back of his with a chuckle

"Gokudera help him move for now," Tsuna ordered quickly looking around "Yamamoto I want you to avoid fighting for now, Don't do anything to hurt yourself more."

Yamamoto nodded his head and Gokudera complied with minimal grumbling.

"We should take the chance to eat, I doubt we will stay hidden for much longer." Tsuna noted looking around the park suspiciously.

Bianchi nodded and spread the small feast of food on a still concrete block that would serve as the groups makeshift table, Bianchi set to work tying Yamamoto's ankle and Tsuna sipped at a bottle of water.

"Reborn, Do we have any idea how many we need to deal with?" Tsuna asked the infant

Reborn pulled a picture from his coat pocket "These are the three who we know escaped The Vindice, Although it seems there were a few other escapee's as well."

Tsuna stared at the picture, the blonde, the purple haired boy with glasses from earlier and a tall man, the man had an odd tattoo on the right side of his face although it may have been a scar, Tsuna wasn't sure, dark rings hung heavily under his eyes and his black hair seemed as equally gravity defying as Tsuna's.

"His name is Rokudo Mukuro, his accomplices are Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto. They shouldn't be taken lightly." Reborn cautioned

Tsuna's eyes moved to Yamamoto's leg and he couldn't help the feeling of guilt that welled up in his stomach 'Mukuro, You should have just come after me.' Tsuna thought angrily as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Bianchi asked, glancing at the troubled teen.

"For a walk, I need to…clear my head." He replied simply.

Bianchi nodded.

"I apologize, Tsunayoshi-san, but I can't have you walking around freely, This is, our base after all." The newcomer was short, he looked old and gave off a creepy aura, he had white hair covered with a black beanie small circle glasses and oddly slanted eyes.

Gokudera jumped to his feet and glared at him "Who the hell are you bastard?"

"Oh, Tut tut, Gokudera-kun," The man shook his finger from side to side "Unless of course you don't care what happens to her." Birds flipped a small laptop to face the group, It showed an image of Haru walking along the street with bobbing her head to the music currently playing in her ear.

Tsuna gritted his teeth and launched at the man, the image changed to Kyoko and Tsuna slid to a stop his eyes narrowed on the man in front of him dangerously.

"Ah, Good boy Tsunayoshi-san." The man cooed an action that made Tsuna want to hit him harder than he did before.

"Who are you?" Bianchi demanded

The man bowed with a flourish of his wrist "They call me Birds." As if to confirm his name two small yellow birds landed on his shoulders, he scratched one under the beak idly.

"Leave them out of this, They aren't part of any Mafia wars." Tsuna growled

"Hm? Are you really in the position to be making demands, Tsunayoshi-san." Birds tilted his head on its side and peered at him through his glasses.

Tsuna clicked his tongue in annoyance but didn't retort.

"Spit it out, What do you want?!" Gokudera snapped.

"Ah, the genius catches on," Birds smiled widely "We are going to play a simple game children, I will give you a command you will have twenty seconds to complete this command or one of these two pretty young women will die."

The images panned slightly to two deformed, tall skinny beings that Tsuna wouldn't even go as far as to call men, the two girls were sufficiently distracted not to noticed them as they followed their marks.

"This is bad," Reborn noted "Those two are cold-blooded killers."

"Ah, The Cursed one knows his characters," Birds chirped "Precisely, The Bloody Twins, two of the undergrounds most feared killers and unfortunately for you, loyal only to me."

"How do we know you want just kill them anyway?!" Bianchi snapped in annoyance

"However I may appear Miss Poison Scorpion, I am a man of honor, If you complete my tasks the girls will continue their lives as of the Mafia never existed." Birds responded flatly

"So, What do you want?" Tsuna asked flatly

Birds stopped to think for a moment, he snapped his fingers and his eyes lit as he got an idea "I know, since Mr. Tsunayoshi is so eager to protect those around him, He will have no problem sacrificing his own well being for those around him, Am I right?"

Tsuna kept his retort to a well maintained glare and nodded his head.

"Ah, Splendid," Birds clapped his hands together "You two, Will beat Tsunayoshi."

"Don't fuck around!" Gokudera shouted

"Gokudera," Tsuna muttered flatly, turning to face him "We have more important things to worry about than me getting bruised."

"Ah, The ever-so-selfless Vongola Tenth." Birds chimed, mocking wiping away a fake tear and placing a hand over his heart.

Tsuna trained his glare on Birds "I hope you are aware of just how close to the edge of the cliff you are walking."

Birds chuckled in an obvious answer of 'no'

Gokudera clenched his fist, looked at the monitor back to Tsuna and then at Birds "Fuck you, As if I could hurt my friend!"

Tsuna opened his mouth to protest before a strike struck his nose and he was pressed into the ground, he opened his eye and groaned to see Bianchi standing over his fist raised.

"Satisfied?!" Bianchi demanded turned his murderous gaze on Birds.

"Perfectly." Birds answered

Bianchi helped Tsuna to his feet "Thank you." He whispered in her ear

"I didn't do it for you." Bianchi shot back, glancing at Gokudera out of the corner of her eye.

Tsuna placed a hand on Gokudera's shoulder "Don't worry, there safe now."

"Ah, Your Naïve Tsunayoshi-san," Birds mocked "But since you gave me such a show on the last command, this will be the last."

"Bastard." Gokudera shook with barely contained rage

"What now?" Tsuna demanded

Birds dropped a long sword on the ground "Stab Tsunayoshi with this." He stated flatly.

"Oh, Tell me, Birds-san, What happens when you lose your leverage?" Tsuna asked darkly, the change in tone cause the older man to begin to sweat.

"I-." He stuttered

"Fall of the edge?" Tsuna finished in question

Birds glanced at the monitor in time to see a black haired boy pick one of his two serial killers up by the neck and throw him across the park.

"Heh, Even if you beat one I still have the other!" Birds shouted, voice unable to contain the fear he currently felt under the murderous gaze of the Vongola boss and two of his men.

"Do you know?" Reborn asked with a cryptic smirk "Rule one of a charge, Always leave someone to take care of home, I called in a favor."

Birds glanced at the screen again as the Lambo flicked a grenade onto the twin that was chasing Haru, he turned away and left the picture silently wiping the edge of his mouth.

The image flicked to the other twin, currently moving towards Kyoko, before being stopped halfway by a kick to the stomach, followed by a heel kick to the chin to send him into the air and onto the ground with a loud thud. A young boyish looking girl stood with her hands out and a widened stance, her hair was tied in two long braids she wore a red Chinese style coat with three gold lines over the chest, the remaining bloody twin seemed to snap back into place and glare at her, well as much as one could glare without eyes.

The girl took an obvious deep breath and closed her eyes as the her opponent charged her, she sidestepped the twins first strike and slammed her palm into its arm, the bone snapped with a reverberating crunch, she rolled under the follow up swing from the other arm and spun over her back before popping up and wrapping her legs around the twins neck and twisting harshly, the snap echoed through the small speaker system and she flipped backwards away from the now dead bloody twin.

Birds back touched a wall as he backed away from the pair of people stalking towards him, the three may as well have transcended human existence and become gods, well demons in their own right with the aura that was spilling off of them Tsuna struck first slamming the man's head back into the wall before tossing him towards Gokudera, who continued the beating by slamming the hostage taker into the ground with enough force to create a small crater in the concrete around him, Birds coughed and blood flew from his mouth, Gokudera lit a stick of dynamite and tossed it over his shoulder as the pair walked back towards their makeshift table.

Tsuna's hands shook and he pressed his fists against the table, the group watched him carefully as he glared at the table menacingly.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto placed a hand on the boys shoulder, Tsuna's eyes widened as he snapped his head around and he seemed to calm down.

"I-I need to take a walk." Tsuna muttered softly

Yamamoto nodded "Don't worry, We'll wait here."

* * *

Tsuna walked away slowly moving into the forest a small distance from where they had set up their food, he placed a hand over his eye and stared at the ground in front of him, he wasn't afraid, he wasn't disgusted that he just helped kill someone no, he was absolutely lived he wanted to go back a beat the guys corpse for threatening Kyoko and Haru, they were not even part of the Mafia and they were targeted because they were close to him and he seethed with rage at the thought that it would likely happen again. He clenched his fist and slammed it into a nearby tree, he stayed like that a few minutes before he took a long deep breath his anger subsiding ' _If_ it happens again, I'll protect her, I always will.' He thought with a resolute smile.

He turned to leave before a cold set into his joints and he stopped "Come out." He shouted turning around sharply

"Fufufu, My I seem to have been found," The boy was tall, he had long purple hair that kind of reminded him of a large tropical fruit, his left eye was obscured by his hair and his right watched Tsuna carefully, as if appraising him, the boys demeanor changed and suddenly he seemed frightful "A-Are you here to help us?"

'Us?' Tsuna's mind questioned, he couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach, it urged him to run or fight but he ignored it keeping his feet on the ground and his hands by his side.

"Help you from who?" Tsuna questioned.

"Mukuro," The boy muttered fearfully "He kidnapped us, forced us to do as we were told to look after our families."

Everything felt off about it, the boy changed so drastically in just a few seconds Tsuna didn't like it at all.

"I am here to defeat Mukuro," Tsuna decided to answer "But I was not aware he had taken people hostage, I'm sorry."

"Fufufu, so weak." The boy muttered and Tsuna took a step away from him.

"I'll send someone to get you home when it's safe." Tsuna announced flatly before darting back into the forest.

'Who was that?' Tsuna questioned as he moved through the forest, he slid to a stop as he heard a single small sob, he paused and turned his head slightly and another made its way to his ears. He moved slowly, as to not draw attention to himself after his last surprise encounter and to investigate the source of the noise.

Tsuna pressed his back against a tree and peered around the edge, his eyes widened slightly, he recognized the boy sitting a small distance from him, he had bumped into him recently although even from that small encounter to now he could tell something changed.

"I can't go home," The boy held the sides of his head as he rocked slowly back and forth his small chant interrupted by a sob every now and then "W-What should I do? Please, tell me." He looked at the sky as if praying to something.

"Please." He let his forehead hit his knee's and his shoulders racked "Please." He chanted it like a mantra.

Tsuna moved out from his hiding place, both because staying there any longer would make him feel like a monster, he moved towards the child carefully.

"Are you okay?"

The boy startled at the voice, but he recognized it and his head lifted slowly to look at Tsuna tears brimming his eyes that seemed devoid of any of the childish light they should have held "T-Tsuna?" The boy questioned

Tsuna nodded his head "Yes, That's me, What's your name?"

The boy stared at him with a far off expression "F-Fuuta." He sobbed

"It's alright Fuuta," Tsuna said comfortingly as he knelt beside the child, wrapping his arms around the small boy "It's alright."

"N-No, it's not," Fuuta almost dived into the embrace "I-He-I couldn't stop him." He whispered

Tsuna's grip tightened slightly 'Mukuro.' His mind growled

"It's okay." Tsuna cooed softly patting the boys head, at this point he was using every trick his mother had ever used on him when he was young.

"I can't go home." Fuuta still seemed shell-shocked "It's my fault your friends were hurt."

Tsuna thought back to the page that held the Namimori combat rankings, he remembered the small name that was under that heading, he hadn't thought of it until a moment ago 'Fuuta.' Tsuna looked down at the boy sadly

"That's not true, If you didn't give them that information they may have just started attacking everyone in the town trying to get answers, but thanks to you less people were hurt and we found where they were hiding quickly." Tsuna reassured with a warm smile as the boy looked up at him slowly.

"R-really?" The boy questioned

Tsuna's smile widened "Yeah and don't worry about a thing, how about you come stay with me?"

The boy managed a smile "T-Thank you, Tsuna-nii." The boy chimed happily.

* * *

"Tsuna's sure taking his time," Yamamoto commented as he drained his water bottle and tossed it into the air before catching it again "But, I have never seem him that angry."

"You and the Tenth, go back quite a long way don't you?" Gokudera asked, uncharacteristically kindly.

Yamamoto nodded "Although, to say Tsuna saved me is an understatement, I was so down the day he met me in middle school."

Gokudera's eyebrows raised questioningly and Yamamoto continued "This was back when I just started baseball, Believe it or not I wasn't actually that good. I could barely make the team and I never thought I'd make it to the starters." Yamamoto looked up sadly tossing the bottle again idly

"Tsuna used to get forced into cleaning up alone a lot, One day I was feeling specifically down about my situation I stayed in to help him sweep the Gym, This was back when Tsuna was practically useless." Yamamoto gave off a slight chuckle at Gokudera's protest that the Tenth was 'hiding his potential'.

"Well, I asked him what he thought and told him I was jealous of being able to do nothing like him, he had no responsibilities at the time and he was barely passing school." Yamamoto chuckled again

He seemed so confused for a little then he answered me with "It's not really about expectations, I just try my best and do what I can, I know that isn't much coming from me, But hard work never betrayed anyone and anyone can do anything if they put their mind to it." Yamamoto recited, he had burned that passage into his head.

"It sounded so unlike Tsuna I was surprised," Yamamoto recalled "He continued and said something else too, At least people have expectations of you, I'd kill to get that recognition all people know me for around here is being useless, but you, You're the upcoming baseball star."

"I thought you said you weren't that good." Gokudera questioned

"Well, I didn't think I was, it was later that day actually, my upperclassman approached me and asked if I would start the game that Saturday," Yamamoto chuckled "But then I went out to practice and ended up twisting my arm really badly, The doctor's said all my hard work was basically for nothing, I couldn't start the game. I'd never felt so destroyed in all my life, I sort of hated Tsuna too, Saying hard work never betrayed anyone but there I was betrayed by everything I did because of a stupid injury."

Gokudera pursed his lips but remained quiet.

"Tsuna felt worse though, He thought it was his fault I tried too hard and ended up like that," Yamamoto laughed "I had never seen anyone so panicked about advice in my life, I was on the roof seriously contemplating just jumping off, but the way he acted made it seem so stupid, I was missing one game."

During their little reminisce Tsuna had walked back towards the group, he brought his hand down to chop the back of Yamamoto's head "Yes, I reacted like an idiot as that was my reaction to everything back then."

"Well, I'm grateful for it," Yamamoto muttered out rubbing his head with a wince "If you didn't I might have just jumped of the roof and never got you, Ryohei as friends, I never would have met Gokudera and I certainly wouldn't be having fun with everyone like this."

Tsuna just smirked at the black-haired boy who smiled "So, Who's our new little friend?"

Fuuta clutched at the edge of Tsuna's jacket shyly peering around the edge of it at the group Tsuna had brought him too "Um, I-M-Fuuta." He stuttered out.

"Fuuta? That's your name?" Yamamoto asked, getting shakily to his feet and leaning on his good leg heavily as he knelt in front of the boy "Well, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, the dude with the ever sour expression behind me is Gokudera Hayato nice to meet you."

Gokudera sputtered something about not having a sour expression.

Yamamoto leaned forward slightly "But don't worry, he's actually a pretty good guy."

Fuuta giggled behind his hand

"Oi! Baseball nut, What did you tell him?!" Gokudera demanded angrily

Yamamoto opened his mouth but before he could say anything one of the water bottle's near them exploded with a loud pop followed by the rest of them, the group dived behind the table and Tsuna peered over the top of it carefully. A girl with red hair and the Kokuyo land uniform sat on a hunk of debris, she held a small clarinet and was looking over at him with a devilish smirk, her violet eyes almost challenging him to come out, Tsuna glanced at the bottle's on the table and decided that he liked his head as one circle form.

"Aw, How boring," The girl complained when she realized Tsuna wasn't going to come out 'Not like it matters, I can kill you from here without you coming out anyway."

"Really now?" Bianchi gave the girl a sidelong glare "You certainly couldn't be overestimating your abilities now, could you little one?"

The girl's eyes narrowed on Bianchi angrily "Who are you calling little? You over obsessive bitch."

Bianchi chuckled "I think I misunderstand, Obsessive?"

"You only chase two things on the planet, Reborn and your ingredients for your cooking," The girl smirked in victory "That's pretty much the definition of obsessive."

"As opposed to you, who chases money?" Bianchi raised a questioning eyebrow "And have never kept a guys attention for more than two minutes?"

"Um, What's going on?" Tsuna leaned towards Gokudera, the group peering over the top of the table carefully

"That red-head and my sister have a….moral disagreement."

"So?" Tsuna pressed

"My sister thinks love is the most important thing in everything," Gokudera answered "M.M, The redhead, thinks money is all important. They have fought about it every time they run into each other for years."

"Who won?" Tsuna asked curiously

"Neither of them, they always got broken up before it escalated to actual weapon usage." Gokudera responded

"Do you think Bianchi can handle it?" Tsuna asked

Gokudera nodded "Don't ever tell her I said this, But she is one of the most capable female Hitmen on the planet."

Tsuna turned his attention back to the pair.

Bianchi spun a large silver platter on her hand, the same evil looking purple aura flowed off of it and Tsuna shuddered slightly at how close he came to eating something like that, the other girl brought her clarinet to her lips and paused, each waited a moment before Bianchi moved first, launching a few small purple dishes at the red head as she moved forward, the girl blew a note on her clarinet and the food stopped vibrated and then exploded in the same manners as the drink bottles has before, Bianchi rolled to the side and tossed a spinning disk of her poison low, the thing spun around and sliced through the ground as he rotated, the red head jumped into the air as the thing flew under her pulling her clarinet out of her mouth she spun it and it disconnected into three pieces held together by a chain, the red head spun them around herself before engaging Bianchi in close quarters combat, Bianchi jerked her head back out of the way and launched a straight kick at the girls stomach, the red head dodged and brought her weapon over her head and down in one fluid motion Bianchi's hand grazed the edge of the weapon and a smirk appeared on her face as she rolled back away from the girl and took a stance.

The red head snapped her clarinet back together with a click and placed it on her mouth, Bianchi lifted a finger casually and snapped.

Gokudera smiled beside Tsuna and he glanced at him before turning back to the fight in time to see the clarinet fog up with the same purple aura Bianchi's food, the girl recoiled from her weapon in shock and wiped her mouth a purple smudge appeared on her sleeve and her eyes widened as her eyes grew heavy and she stumbled "B-Bitch." She muttered out as she hit the ground unconscious.

Gokudera fist pumped the air in a silent cheer, Tsuna merely got to his feet and stared over Gokudera's head, a man was walking towards the slowly, a large steel wrecking ball in his left hand a hat covered his eyes, Tsuna could see the tattoo on his face though 'Mukuro.' He thought as he moved over the table to face the man approaching them, Tsuna clenched his fists and lowered his weight his eyes narrowing at the man approaching them.

The newcomer stopped, dropped the ball onto the ground with a loud thud and threw the hat to the side, revealing a wide menacing smirk "Are you ready to die?"

'Why don't I feel the least bit threatened by him?' Tsuna's mind questioned as the man brought the wrecking ball back up in front of him, Tsuna was about to move when a hand stopped him and Gokudera stepped past him "Allow me to take care of this, Tenth."

Tsuna watched the silver haired boy carefully before nodding and taking a step back

"The order I kill you in matters little to me," Mukuro growled "You will all still die."

"We'll see about that Jackass." Gokudera growled in response.

Mukuro smirked at him he took a deep breath.

"Senja Reppa." **(Thousand Snake Fierce Domination)**

Gokudera lowered slightly as the man slammed his palm into the ball which rocketed towards the Silvernette at an incredible speed, He dived to the side, but felt the pull a moment too late his hair whipped around behind him and he was pulled back into the side of the ball with a heavy thud, he coughed and blood flew from his mouth with the impact, he fell to his knees and groaned as the ball began to be dragged back Gokudera slammed a stick of dynamite on it and rolled to his feet, he tossed three more sticks at the man, who yanked the chain pulling the ball around to deflect the other explosives he caught it again and his eyes widened as the fuse of the one he stuck to the ball timed out, a cloud of smoke appeared and Gokudera kept his eyes trained on it.

The man spat and wiped his face, barely a scratch on it, Gokudera's eyes widened as the black haired man opposite him cracked his neck as if he had just awoken from a nap.

Drawing the ball back to him his eyes narrowed on Gokudera and Tsuna turned to Reborn who patted Leon carefully, the Chameleon barely managed a nod and Reborn glanced back to Tsuna and nodded, Tsuna made a beeline for Gokudera.

Mukuro tossed the ball into the air.

"Bouja Reppa." **(Violent Snake Fierce Domination.)**

He slammed both his palms into the ball, it rifled towards Gokudera even faster than it had before, Gokudera closed his eyes and then he felt his feet leave the ground, his eyes snapped open and his head ripped around to see Tsuna rolling forward and sliding on his back as the ball barely missed brushing Tsuna's nose.

"Hm? You managed to dodge it?" Mukuro growled "I'm actually impressed."

Tsuna's eyes opened slowly, the angry orange glow in them focusing on the man in front of him as he drew the ball back, Tsuna widened his stance and glared at him

"I'll take you out, with my dying will." Tsuna growled angrily

Mukuro tossed the ball in the air again.

"Bouja Reppa." He muttered as he slammed his palms into the ball.

Tsuna turned to his side and lifted his hand opening the palm and staring at the black haired man over the top of the low flying orb "Your too conflicted, To defeat me."

The man's eyes widened.

"You lack the resolve to kill us." Tsuna fired at him

The man stumbled back.

"You are not Mukuro." Tsuna nailed the final sentence in like a hammer.

The ball made contact with Tsuna's hand and wind flew in every direction as it was brought to a sudden stop, Tsuna stared over it angrily before launching a powerful blow into the orb and darting along behind it.

"Here I come." He threatened angrily as the man widened his stance and brought his hands up, As the ball neared him he uppercutted swiftly launching it into the air he blocked Tsuna's punch the instant he could see it barely an inch from his face.

"I can kill you!" The black haired man shouted angrily

"Then try." Tsuna responded flatly, Spinning around and launching a kick at the man's stomach, he dodged back and launched a punch towards Tsuna who dodged under it and brought his arm around, the black haired man's eyes widened as the blow connected with the centre of his face and forced him into the ground, the orange faded away and the fire on Tsuna's head died out.

"Sir, You never felt scary in the slightest." He said softly, the man's eyes widened and he coughed, his face splitting into a sad smile.

"You're right, I'm not Mukuro, I'm not a murderer…well, at least not in my right mind." The man replied

"You seem like a shield too me." Tsuna smiled kindly "What's your name?"

"L-Lancia," The man replied "T-Thank you, Young Vongola the Tenth."

Tsuna bowed his head slightly "Lancia-san, Where is Mukuro?"

Lancia lifted his hand and pointed at the old theatre "Top floor." He muttered as he fell into unconsciousness.

Tsuna ran back to Gokudera as the boy broke into a fit of coughs, blood coating his shirt, Bianchi knelt beside him and placed a hand carefully on his back

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted in alarm as he slid down beside the silvernette.

"I'm fine Tenth." Gokudera groaned, his breaths coming in shallow wheezes.

"No, You're not your ribs are broken!" Bianchi resisted the urge to slap her younger brother upside the head.

"It doesn't matter, That was the last Dying Will bullet, We are all going to need to work together to take down Mukuro." Gokudera groaned, ignoring the pain in his body and forcing himself to his feet, he flashed his teeth in a resolute snarl "Let's show him exactly why you should never make enemies out of us."

Tsuna stared at his friend worriedly 'It doesn't matter I say does it, At least if he's there I don't need to worry.' He thought as he closed his eyes.

"Fine, Yamamoto stay with Fuuta." Yamamoto nodded, with his leg it would definitely be difficult to get to the roof.

"Let's go." Tsuna ran past Bianchi and Gokudera, Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder as the three ran into the building.

* * *

"The stairs have been collapsed," Gokudera noted as he touched the concrete "This is too precise to be age."

"So they did it to force less entrances, That means there still is one." Bianchi commented

Gokudera nodded "It's likely a service ladder or maybe another staircase."

The three continued to climb where they could, a few of the stair cases were still intact, Tsuna gritted his teeth in annoyance as they rounded a corner, he could tell Gokudera was having trouble moving, he could see it 'Mukuro.' His mind growled.

Tsuna slid to a stop and pulled his arms up on either side of him as a large number of needles embedded themselves in the wall in front of him.

"Tch, Damn Vongola Intuition." A familiar voice droned.

Tsuna glared at the purple haired boy, he had a white hat on his head at the moment and his face and arms were covered in bandages, Tsuna glanced over his shoulder and saw the ladder they had been looking for.

"Tenth, please continue." Gokudera growled, all the fury of his glare directed at the newcomer.

"Goku-" Gokudera cut Tsuna off with his hand

"I'm sorry Tenth, Please continue." He said a little stronger than before, Tsuna opened his mouth to protest but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, Bianchi shook her head and Tsuna stared at her a moment before nodding.

"You make sure your there for the Victory party later Gokudera-kun." Tsuna ordered "My Right Hand man doesn't get the luxury of skipping out on me.'

Gokudera flashed a prideful grin "I wouldn't miss it even if I was dead." He boasted as Tsuna and Bianchi climbed the ladder, he tossed a stick to it and blew it off the wall.

"That was stupid, Now they your stuck down here without any help and you are injured." Chikusa taunted

Gokudera scoffed, slamming his fist into his palm and cracking his knuckles loudly "This is the end for you, Damned Jackass."

Chikusa widened his stance and placed a hand in his pocket, wrapping his hand around one of his yo-yo's and pausing to watch his opponent.

Gokudera shifted his weight slightly, pushing the pain from his mind as he lit a stick behind him, his tossed it, the boy in front of him flourished his wrist and the fuse went out as Gokudera pretended to fumble dropped a second stick on the ground, the second exploded in a cloud of smoke and Gokudera bolted leaving a present on the corner behind him he slid to a stop, Chikusa gave chase and the wall blew out sending bits of concrete into his side, Chikusa groaned as some of his wounds reopened

"Blow away." Gokudera growled throwing a set of bombs at him

The boy flourished again and the fuses of the main bombs went out, Gokudera smirked as Chikusa's eyes widened noticing the small sticks almost inches from him, Chikusa closed his eyes 'My apologies, Mukuro-sama' He thought quietly before wind whipped around him and the explosion sounded behind him.

"What do you think you're Doing Kakipi? A familiar gruff voice barked in question.

"I wasn't doing anything." Chikusa droned in reply

Gokudera back away from the now two on one 'damnit, I don't have many bombs left.'

"Oh, He looks scared Kakipi." Ken's face split into a wide grin

Gokudera clicked his tongue and bolted, placing a bomb on the wall as he rounded the corner he made it to the stairs before a sharp twist cause an unimaginable amount of pain to wrack his side and he fell to his hands heavily in pain, barely fighting unconsciousness.

"Aw, I hate it when prey gives up so soon!" Ken exclaimed angrily, lifting Gokudera by the hair as he embedded five taloned fingers into Gokudera's chest, not deep enough to be lethal but it still hurt a lot, Gokudera flailed and tried to grab at the blondes hair as he breathed heavily, biting his lip to avoid screaming in pain.

A small gold animal landed in front of Gokudera when he hit the ground he glared at it 'My last sight is a reminder of that damned Jackass?! Images of Haru flashed thought his head and he couldn't help the smile that played out on his head 'Damned woman…I'm sorry.' He thought sadly as his eyes grew heavy, the bird began to whistle the tune was so awfully familiar, Gokudera frowned it made him angry it reminded him off…school 'That's our fucking school song!' Gokudera thought angrily, pulling one of his last sticks from his pocket, forcing his body back to conscious with rage he watched bird perch itself in a hole at the top of the wall a few feet from him, he lit the dynamite and rolled it towards the wall 'You had better be in their you black haired bastard.' Gokudera thought angrily as the wall was blown to pieces.

"Did he blow himself up?" Ken asked rhetorically before breaking out into cackling laughter.

"Herbivore's," The voice came in a low growl as the dust cleared, somehow Gokudera had managed to get back to his feet and he was leaning against the wall as the tonfa wielding Hibari Kyoya glared at the pair, his face was bruised and quite swollen despite that he smiled at them menacingly "I'll bite you to death."

"You can barely se-" Ken cut off as the boy darted forward, slamming his silver steel tonfa into his stomach, Hibari spun the other on his arm deflecting the needles sent at him by Chikusa before slamming another blow into Ken's face sending the blond crashing out the window and rounding on Chikusa, he sent a blow into the boys stomach as Chikusa lurched forward he brought the second across his face before spinning into a strong kick that sent he purple haired boy crashing through the other window and landing with a heavy thud next to his companion.

"The last ones upstairs, We should hurry." Gokudera groaned, falling forward as he stumbled.

Hibari crossed the distance in a single moment Gokudera landed on his shoulder and shot the black haired boy a look "I can't see very well, You can't walk. It's beneficial for both of us."

Gokudera nodded his head "Thanks."

"I also don't like being indebted to omnivores." Hibari commented darkly.

'It's better than Herbivore.' Gokudera thought flatly, leading the black haired boy and doing his best to stave of unconsciousness.

* * *

Tsuna pushed the door to the last room on the top floor open, a cold feeling immediately set into his bones just like in the forest and he gritted his teeth as he entered the room standing opposite a single couch with a familiar boy on sitting it, fingers laced together as he eyed Tsuna, his hair was tied back revealing his left eye, it was red and instead of a pupil it held the kanji for 'one'.

"Nice to finally meet you, Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna announced flatly.

"Fufufu You as well, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro chuckled out

The two eyed each other for another moment before Mukuro jumped to his feet, Tsuna bolted forward as well, Mukuro turned a strange trident in his hand and Tsuna raised a fist, they passed each other and Mukuro spun to the side around Tsuna's blow and came to a stop a few steps after, Tsuna was frozen in his stance for another moment before a pop resonated around the room and the outside of his legs and arms shredded, what must have been a hundred small cuts appearing over his body instantly, he fell to his knee's as pain seared every join on his body he gritted his teeth against crying out as Mukuro stalked towards Bianchi, she already knew how outclassed she was by the boy in front of her and she backed away carefully, Mukuro pulled a small dagger from his back pocket the thing was the same size and shape of the one of his trident, the only difference was a thing line of what looked like writing around the outside of the new blade, he removed the old one turned the new one on slowly.

In a moment he appeared in front of Bianchi who gasped and shield her body with her arms as he cut across and she jumped back a small cut appeared on her forearm but she seemed otherwise okay.

Tsuna got to his feet slowly "Mukuro!" He shouted angrily as he charged again.

Mukuro sidestepped him and brought his hand down on the back of Tsuna's head, Tsuna fell forward with his momentum and was staring at the purple haired boy upside down, Mukuro lifted his trident into the air and brought it down Tsuna closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, but it never came, he cracked an eye open to see a piece of metal he recognized, a tonfa extended over his head catching the edge of the trident and holding it away from Tsuna's face.

"I'm going to bite you to death." Hibari's dark voice growled.

Mukuro jerked back as a second tonfa flew at his head, backstopping away from the pissed off disciplinary chairmen as he went at Mukuro with every ounce of strength he had.

Mukuro pulled his trident up to block as Hibari attempted a low strike to the chin, the stick attacked to the dagger snapped in half and the blade flew across the room and landed beside Bianchi, Mukuro's eyes widened as the second strike sent him flying against the wall, he slumped there for a moment.

Hibari took a step forward and his groaned as his body continued and he began to fall, Tsuna darted forward catching the chairmen before his face planted into the wooden floor.

"Don't touch me, Herbivore." Hibari growled as he fell into unconsciousness.

"What a terrifying fellow." Mukuro commented, Tsuna's head darted up in time to see the purple haired boy pull the trigger of a strange silver gun, the resounding bang echoed around the room a moment.

"In the end, he took the cowards way out." Gokudera scoffed

'If that's true, why hasn't this feeling gone away?' Tsuna's brow furrowed as he thought 'No, this isn't over, Mukuro's still here.' His head darted around.

"Hayato," Bianchi suddenly spoke "Can you come help me up?"

Gokudera frowned and shook his head "Honestly you have such a low pain tolerance!" He exclaimed in exasperation.

Tsuna turned to look towards Bianchi 'Where's the knife?' Tsuna eyes widened "Gokudera-kun! Watch out!" His warning came to late as Bianchi darted to her feet and struck towards Gokudera who barely managed to turn his face away in time to receive only a scratch.

Gokudera jumped away from his sister " What the hell?!"

Bianchi cocked her head to the side in amusement and chuckled "Fufufu." she moved the hair away from her left eye, revealing a red eyes with the kanji for 'four' in it, a small indigo flame enveloped it.

'Dying will flame?' Tsuna questioned mentally, looking toward Reborn who was currently attempted to make Leon responded, obviously this was about get dangerous.

Gokudera placed a hand over his left eye and chuckled, Tsuna turned to him questioningly before the boy backhanded him Tsuna wasn't prepared for the blew and flew backwards a few feet, Gokudera turned his gaze onto Tsuna, the same indigo fire in his left eye.

'Mukuro.' Tsuna's mind registered the name even though the face was not his own, his eyes darted in between the pair in front of him.

"The possession bullet, That's what you shout yourself with, You can take over anyone who gets cut with that knife." Reborn noted as he realized what Tsuna had just noticed.

"Ah, The Arcobaleno knows his weaponry." Gokudera chuckled in a voice that was not Gokudera's.

"Mukuro," Tsuna shuddered and his eyes narrowed "Release them…now."

"You seem to believe you have the power to order me around, but once I have possessed something it becomes mine by right, I do not like parting with things I own." Mukuro tilted his head to the side in Bianchi's form.

He could see Gokudera's body quivering under the insane amount of pain he had to be in from all his injuries, blood poured from his chest "Please, Don't hurt them anymore." Tsuna begged

"Ha! Pathetic and _you_ are going to take over the Vongola family?" Mukuro laughed from the form of Gokudera.

Bianchi stalked over towards where Hibari lay unconscious, moved the knife along the boys cheek a small droplet of blood pooled and fell from the nick onto the floor, Hibari shuddered once and his eyes snapped open, although they were the same as the other two, the left was red and held a small indigo flame over the 'four' kanji.

"Mukuro." Tsuna got to his feet glaring at the three of his possessed friends in turn, Hibari attempted to move but collapsed.

"He truly is a frightening fellow, fighting in body like that." Gokudera noted glancing at the body.

"Stop." Tsuna pleaded.

"I am going to run your friends bodies until they die, then I am going to use your body to destroy the Mafia and you as pathetic as you are will not be able to stop me." Mukuro taunted from Bianchi

"If you wanted to do that, you should have wasted so much time!" Reborn exclaimed as he tossed Leon into the air.

The Green Chameleon glowed a blinding white and Tsuna shielded his eyes 'Is this what Reborn meant, did the same thing happen with Dino?'

He thought as he waited before glancing at Reborn "Leon is about to give my student what he needs…to defeat you!" Reborn taunted

"Tch," Mukuro clicked his tongue and jumped into the air with Bianchi, slicing through the glowing chameleon in one fluid motion "A dead animal can be of no use."

Reborn smirked, Tsuna held out his hands as two small white woolen mittens fell into his hands, they had the number 27 sewn into the back he upturned them and a small silver bullet fell out, he glanced at Reborn who nodded, Tsuna flicked the bullet towards his tutor and slid the mittens on.

"Leon!" Reborn shouted as he jumped into the air, the tattered pieces of the chameleon glowed as it reformed itself and jumped into the air, transforming into a gun Reborn cocked backed the pistol and loaded the new bullet, taking aim he fired at Tsuna who turned an took the round to the centre of his forehead.

Mukuro had barely managed to catch the half second exchange from the tutor and student but his reaction to the bullet was impressive nonetheless, the eyes of the possessed members changed the Kanji switching from 'four' to 'two' Gokudera brought the remained sticks of dynamite out and tossed them towards Tsuna as the body hit the ground.

"They've been gone for so long," He recognized the voice in the state of black he was currently in "I wonder if something bad happened to them."

"Kyoko, Sawada's the most extreme guy I know!" Ryohei exclaimed "He'd never be beaten so easily."

"I know he's strong Onii-chan," Kyoko replied "But I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Kyoko, You really do-" The voices faded off.

'Kyoko-chan,' Tsuna thought with a chuckle in his head.

"How could Tsuna just drag him off without them telling me anything!" He recognized the voice and image of Haru floated in his mind "I'm okay, I am going to be the wife of the most trusted right hand man in the Mafia world, I won't worry over something like this…I definitely won't…cry." Tsuna felt an overwhelming guilt wash over him he had brought Gokudera and now that same boy was injured and possessed and he was having off dreams instead of doing anything about it "Gokudera-kun, Please come back." Haru sobbed quietly.

The smoke around Tsuna finally cleared, Mukuro stared at the scene in shock, Tsuna knelt down hand on the ground a pure gold flame flickering on his head and his eyes closed, the mittens were now a pair of black gloves, an X was displayed on the back of the palm and metal covered the fingers and wrist.

Tsuna's eyes opened and a calm orange stared directly into Mukuro and he stumbled, Tsuna got his feet slowly his eyes switching to the two possessed members of his family.

Mukuro clicked his tongue as he charged Tsuna with his two comrades "You may have gained an Aura, but you still won't injure your comrades!" Mukuro shouted cockily.

At first glanced Tsuna appeared to be receiving a savage beating, Reborn focused a little closer and smirked, As the punch neared Tsuna's body he'd redirect it slightly out of the way but move as if it struck him head on, The possessed bodies of Mukuro panted as their energy disappeared and Tsuna stood stock still and unmoving a calm expression on his face.

Gokudera lifted first throwing a sloppy punch towards Tsuna who spun around the silvernette and brought his hand down on the boys neck, the body fell to the ground unconscious Bianchi's following a moment after.

"Come on Mukuro," Tsuna voice was passive and cold "I know you're not dead."

"So this is the famed Vongola intuition?" The man stated as he pulled himself to his feet, his trident reappearing in his hand, his eyes once again enveloped in a small indigo flame and he charged Tsuna, as he swung down Tsuna disappeared.

'What?!' Mukuro's mind shouted as Tsuna appeared behind him, Mukuro barely had enough time to whirl around and block the flaming fist that flew at him, the trident began to warp under the heat of the glove as Tsuna forced his way forward, Mukuro jump back looking down to see Tsuna mere inches from him, Tsuna flipped backwards and sent his heel into Mukuro's chin, forcing him into the ground.

'Impossible!' Mukuro's mind growled as he watched the boy land calmly a small distance from him.

"I never thought you'd make me use it," Mukuro laughed his eyes once again switched and he brought it trident's blade up, stabbing it into his own eye "You will regret making me do this." He growled

A ugly black aura began emanating from the purple haired boy "Did you know, Tsunayoshi-kun, That when to people with aura's fight the one with the bigger Aura is the stronger."

"Dying Will Flames are not an Aura.' Tsuna replied in a calm flat tone.

"Really?" Mukuro questioned cockily moving towards Tsuna "Let's see who's stronger than."

Mukuro darted forward with incredible speed, Tsuna's eyes widened slightly at the newfound speed and brought his hands up to block as he was sent flying towards the wall Mukuro's mouth split into a wide grin "Your body will be mine, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro cackled, Tsuna turned his head to spot the other dagger protruding from the wall where we was about to land.

"Maybe that would be the case if Dying Will Flames were an Aura…but." Reborn smirked and Mukuro glanced at the infant before the sound of rushing air met his ears, he turned to find Tsuna hovering ever so slightly above the knife before it could pierce his skin, Mukuro's eyes widened as Tsuna rotated slightly and rocketed towards him.

Mukuro had not time to react as Tsuna grabbed hold of his face and flipped the boy over, Mukuro landed on his chest and Tsuna rotated slamming his feet into the wall with enough force to cause the wall to warp in around him, Tsuna stared at Mukuro calmly the orange in his hands displaying no emotions, Tsuna moved his hands to his head and the flickering fire on his head grew slightly and he pulled the away, flames now igniting his hands as well as his forehead, he launched and Mukuro again and the purple haired boy raised his trident in a futile attempt at defense, Tsuna's hand gripped the trident and the thing melt before falling in half, Tsuna flipped backwards connecting with Mukuro's chin and sending him airborne, Tsuna righted himself before rifling towards his opponent, Tsuna stuck his cheek, turned around he his him again, Mukuro could only see an orange blur as he was beaten from every angle at seemingly the same time, Tsuna paused a moment above his head before flipping over and bringing his heel down and send Mukuro hurtling into the ground cause a large crater and ground shaking crash at the boys landing zone.

Tsuna landed beside reborn and the flame on his died out and he fell to his knees, a sudden pain racked his body and he fell forward unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: AHHHHHHHHH *Stretches out* only a 13 000 word chapter *yawns tiredly* Well, I thought about splitting it up into a few small chapters but I don't think anyone really minds if I release a whole arc in one chapter right? I mean… if you do I can't imagine why, anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it, I like the dynamic I improvised with Haru and Gokudera being a bit more physically oriented and flirty I don't know why I think it just kind of suits them, Anyway tell me what you think and I will see you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyoko-chan." She shifted slightly and let out a quiet groan, the soft kind voice was so familiar but it was just slightly deeper than what she was used too, she frowned slightly at the thought.

"A beautiful girl such as you shouldn't frown." The voice cooed sweetly, a sudden warmth pressed to her forehead made her open her eyes.

"Tsu-kun?" She yawned, stretching out slightly 'Wait, when did I start calling him that? Why is he in my bed?!' She thought worriedly, the boy in question smiled at her warmly, his face was much more defined than she remembered, stronger, his smile was still as kind as ever, although he had the smallest glint of something more devilish.

"So, what seems to be your problem?" He leaned towards her, whispering in her ear huskily, the action caused blood to rush to her face, she let out a surprised gasp as his tongue flicked across her earlobe "Is it something I may be able to assist you with?" He cooed seductively, leaving a lingering kiss on the upper part of her neck before trailing down, grazing his teeth along her smooth skin ever so slightly.

She shivered in anticipation as he paused at the point her neck met her shoulder, he slowed moved his head along her skin, suckling softly before increasing the strength ever so slightly, she bit her lip to stifle a moan as her hand entangled with his hair.

'Wait?! Wait?! Wasn't he injured? What's going on? That feels really good!' She melted into his touch as her thoughts clouded, he left the spot on her neck and pressed his lips to hers, she inhaled sharply as his tongue flicked along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth without a second though and his appendage invaded her mouth quickly, she moaned as he deepened the kiss. His hands began roaming her body, trailing down her sides ever so lightly, brushing across her chest, before they finally slipped underneath her night shirt.

"KYOKO IT'S TIME TO GET UP AND START ANOTHER EXTREME DAY!" The flustered teen practically leaped from the bed, her brother had already slammed her bedroom door closed, she looked around her small room in surprise, her head darted to her side to find the bed empty, her hand trailed along her neck and discovered nothing out of the ordinary before finally coming to a rest beside her.

Her face began to glow a deep red as she leaned her chin on her knees 'Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!' She mentally chanted 'How can I even face Tsu-kun now?! I can only think about how warm his hands were and how I really want him to do way more and." She grabbed the side of her head and let out an exasperated yell "Now I am calling him Tsu-kun?!" She questioned audibly

"Stop shouting so early!" Her parents roared in response and she clamped her hands over her mouth and stared wide eyed at the wall 'Calm down, Tsu-kun's still injured I have plenty of time to figure this out before I see him again." She nodded her head with a new resolve 'Maybe Hana can help me.' She thought hopefully.

* * *

Hana leaned on her palm as she scanned the room boredly, it seemed to be the norm for Tsuna, Gokudera and Takeshi to be missing the last few days, Kyoko still hadn't arrived and worse still her auburn haired friend refused to give her any details about her trip the Tsuna's home, she tapped the desk with her finger irritably, nothing fun happened at school when Tsuna wasn't around, as odd as that sounded to her it was quite true.

The door slid open to reveal her auburn haired best friend, wearing the same friendly smile as always but she had this sort of troubled look in her eye, Hana tilted her head slightly the girl spotted her and rushed over.

"Good morning, Hana-chan!" Kyoko called happily

"Good morning," Hana waved back "So what seems to be on your mind?"

Kyoko flipped her chair around and sat down, facing her black haired friend seriously, Hana raised an eyebrow at the girl curiously and waited.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this so," Kyoko paused for a moment "I know without a shadow of a doubt that I love Tsuna-kun." She said seriously.

"Oh, glad you finally caught up with the rest of us," Hana sighed "What brought on this self realization may I ask?"

"I, uh, had, um, vivid dream," The girl trailed off and Hana didn't catch the last part .

"What?" Hana asked

"Jeez, I dreamt about him," Kyoko exclaimed "He was all seductive and he kept placing all these really gentle kisses on my neck and." she clapped her hand over her mouth as Hana struggled to not openly laugh at the girl in front of her.

"So, What are you going to do?" Hana asked

"I don't know," Kyoko replied with a frown "I don't even know if he likes me at all."

Hana's head hit the desk with a harsh thud.

"Huh? Hana are you okay? You're not feeling sick or something?!" Kyoko exclaimed worriedly

"Now look here," Hana paused and lifted her head to face her friend "As much as I love you, You're so stupid." She finished flatly

"Hana-chan that's mean, I'm panicking here!" Kyoko actually seemed a little hurt by the comment.

Hana ran a hand over her face in exasperation "The. Guy. Already. Confessed." She annunciated each word with a pause.

"Huh?" Kyoko's eyes widened as she watched her friend "That…wasn't a joke?"

Hana would have slapped Kyoko if the girl was anybody else at that moment "No! He's liked you forever!"

'Damn, I spilled the beans.' Hana thought

Kyoko stared at her friend in surprise, which quickly turned to embarrassment and then realization and then her face settled on a slightly red glow "So that's why he was so easy to trick into a cuddle." She whispered in realization

"Oh? You're not getting out of this one," Hana smiled mischievously and leaned forward "Spill." She ordered

"No!" Kyoko responded defiantly

"If you don't I'm gonna tell Tsunayoshi." Hana threatened

"Don't do that!" Kyoko exclaimed "Fine, fine, I'll tell you what happened."

Hana felt a small sense of victory well up in her chest as she listened to Kyoko's story attentively.

* * *

"Two weeks for a bunch of scratches," Tsuna complained as he sent a annoyed look out the window of the hospital room "They won't even scar, why can't I go home?"

"Tenth, Do not worry," Gokudera exclaimed from his bed, he was considerable more beat up but he still managed his usual demeanor easily "I'm sure Reborn-san will take care of everything in our absence."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and elected to just nod his head.

"So this where you two have been hiding," The door slid open and Yamamoto supporting himself on crutches made his way into the room "Yo Tsuna, Gokudera."

"Tch, Baseball nut's here," Gokudera complained although he didn't complain further which surprised Tsuna "So are you going to be able to play your oh so important game next week?"

"The doctors say if I rest up than I should be good to go!" Yamamoto flexed and squeezed his arm with his signature grin.

"Well, That's a relief, hopefully they will let me out of here so I can watch." Tsuna sighed

"How long are you being detained for anyway?" Yamamoto joked

"Two weeks," Tsuna replied with a chuckle "What about you Gokudera-kun?"

"They say I should be healed up by the end of the week," Gokudera replied "Something about how it looks worse than it really is."

"Lucky you," Tsuna sighed "Well, Gokudera you're gonna have to watch the game and tell me how it goes if I don't get out of here."

"Of course, Tenth!" Gokudera shouted enthusiastically 'Well, I was going to use it as an excuse to ask Haru out again.'

"Ah, so all the herbivore's are gathered in once place?" The three occupants recognized the voice and turned to face the rather thoroughly beaten, Hibari Kyoya, staring at them with his trademark smirk plastered on his face, although he was leaning heavily on the crutch in his left hand he still managed to look intimidating.

"I'm glad you seem well, Hibari-san." Tsuna inclined his head slightly towards the dark haired boy.

Hibari raised a questioning eyebrow at the boy 'This is the Herbivore that defeated my prey?' He thought as he watched the boy, he looked like a no better than average weakling 'How interesting.' He thought as he silently walked away.

"Oi! Get back here and show proper respect to the Tenth!" Gokudera shouted, the other two sweat dropped before chuckling slightly.

* * *

"Does pres seem….a little less intense lately?" Two members of the boxing club were quietly discussing the usually boisterous president of the boxing club.

Ryohei was standing off to the side of the ring, practicing his skills and hitting a large punching bag, that wasn't out of the ordinary, the look of focus on the lack of his usual over enthusiastic shout of extreme were.

Ryohei's mind was currently occupied with the retelling of events he had gotten from Yamamoto, the usually happy go lucky grin had been missing on the black haired boy the whole time and Ryohei had a feeling he wasn't getting the whole story, he didn't like it at all.

He struck the bag a little harder, putting a bit of his frustration into the blow before straightening, grabbing his shoulder bag and throwing on his loose fitting shirt he left the gym, much to the surprise of his underclassmen.

"Well, he did just get out of the hospital, he's probably still on the recovery." A member waved off casually, the club accepted that and went on with practice as usual.

On his way out of the school he noticed his younger sister pacing around the front gate, seemingly deep in thought, judging from the color of her cheeks he could take an educated guess at what or rather who was on his mind.

"Hey Kyoko." He called normally, the girl started in surprise before her eyes settled on her older brother and she took a deep breath.

"Onii-chan? Are you okay?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

'Is me not shouting really such a big deal?' He thought with a chuckle "Don't worry I'm fine, I was actually going to go check on Sawada, would you like to join me?"

He noticed the moment of hesitation before she spoke but ignored it.

"You seem off Onii-chan, did something happen?" Kyoko asked, glancing at her brother as they walked.

"Well, I lost the other day," Ryohei sighed "And I've been thinking lately."

"What happened?!" Kyoko grabbed him worriedly

"What do you mean? Nothing, I've just been thinking." Ryohei responded nervously

"Onii-chan," Kyoko started "You are my precious older brother and I love you, But you don't think much about anything…at all really, you're the one that shouts 'Extreme' at the top of his lungs and handles things as they happen."

Ryohei gave a nervous smile 'That's how I come off?'

"Well, I mean, yes, that's how I usually do things," Ryohei nodded a little of his usual enthusiasm surfacing "But recently I have been thinking about lots of things."

Kyoko gave her brother an apprehensive look but remained quiet.

"Well, While I was in hospital I couldn't exercise at all so that's all I _had_ left to do," Ryohei admitted "And I'll admit most of it was about how I would handle you and Sawada getting together," He quickly silenced her with his hand "I mean, I don't know if it's going to happen, it might be someone else entirely, but I mean I need to think about this kind of stuff."

Kyoko frowned at him and he continued.

"Then I was thinking about how, most couples I see…are just generally happy and I thought about how it'd be….nice." Ryohei stumbled around

"Oh." Kyoko let out as a mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh?" Ryohei questioned

"I was wondering when you were going to grow up a little, I'm proud of you Onii-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed happily

"Uh, Kyoko I think your misunderstanding me here," Ryohei started and he was subsequently ignored "I'm not about to suddenly go confess to someone."

"Huh? That's not what I thought at all," Kyoko replied "but now that you are thinking about it, I'm sure you'll find someone you like."

"It's not people _I_ like I'm worried about," Ryohei sighed "As you have previously stated," He took a deep breath "I'm extremely loud and generally forgetful."

"Ah, So that's why you're trying to be a bit more conscious?" Kyoko asked

"I guess?" Ryohei questioned himself "I don't know, I feel like it's about time I used my head as well as my fists you know?"

"Mm," Kyoko hummed with a small nod "Well, just do whatever you want to do, I'm sure everyone will support you in their own way."

"Alright! Time for an Extreme change!" Ryohei shouted loudly with a wide grin "I never said my motto would change!"

Kyoko chuckled.

* * *

"Hm, Which one should I get him?!" Haru exclaimed in exasperation, her boyfriend had successfully returned from the battle, of course he'd been injured but the doctors assured her he'd be fine. Her new dilemma was she knew next to nothing about his tastes, so getting him a get well gift was proving to be difficult, she paused I could always.

Her fantasy began playing out before her eyes, she was wearing a slightly seductive set of clothing when he approached him "I couldn't think of what to get you, so I thought you could always just have…me." She whispered in his ear.

Her mind snapped back to the present as a rifle of blood shot from her nose and she fell backwards comically 'N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no, definitely not.' she thought as she gather herself up and purchased a large delicious looking chocolate cake and uttered a quick prayer in hopes Gokudera liked it.

She held the small white plastic bag in front of her as she walked, her legs swayed wide and her pace was significantly slow as she moved, she was thinking about the pairs relationship as a whole, they had shared some really intense make out sessions, but they knew almost nothing about each other, she definitely loved him and the physical side of their relationship was exhilarating, but whenever she looked at other couples, they weren't nearly as intense as the two of them. It was holding hands and loving gazes, not intense hooded eyes make out sessions 'I don't want it to stop, but I want the other things too.'

The doors to the hospital slid open and a tone sounded, Haru was pulled from her thoughts by said noise and she padded over to the reception desk.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist asked with a kind smile

"Um, I'm here to see Gokudera Hayato." Haru responded calmly

The woman punched the name into the keyboard and her face seem to change, taking on an almost sour expression "I do hope you won't be as rowdy as they other visitors, we had to move the three of them into their own rooms because they were disturbing other patients."

"Three of them?" Haru asked

"Your boyfriend, The 'Tenth' as he called him and the 'Baseball Nut'" The receptionist sighed flatly "Room 12."

She gestured down the hall, Haru giggled slightly at the woman's report it certainly sounded like Gokudera, she opened the door slowly "Sorry for intruding." She announced as she stepped into the room.

It was just another plain hospital room, Gokudera looked up to see who had entered and a small smile fell onto his face as she padded over to the bed.

"I don't know what you really like, so I brought cake. I hope that's alright." She began nervously

Gokudera noticed how the girl sat down, it was pretty obvious she was nervous, she seemed a little on guard. All the other instances the two had run into each other usually evolved into a pretty intense kiss at least, she was pretty obviously avoiding getting near him, which was enough to make him nervous so the two ended up sitting in silence.

"I-Is something wrong?" He led with slowly

"It's not that anything's really wrong," Haru replied, relenting a bit and moving towards him, he shifted slightly and she got up onto the bed, still remaining out of reach but she was less on edge now, so he was a little relieved "I mean, you are wonderful, your handsome kind of funny in your own way, loyal."

Gokudera's cheek dusted at the praise, although he knew there was definitely more coming than just compliments.

"You can be stubborn and foolhardy at times too," Haru chuckled, rotating around and resting her head against his chest calmly "But aren't we rushing into things, I mean most couples I see are embarrassed holding hands, we have been way further."

Gokudera nodded silently "Oh, That's all it was." He smirked as she raised her head to look at him in confusion.

"Who cares what everyone else is doing?" Gokudera's smile widened "They aren't the laws on how fast or slow something is moving, If we are comfortable doing something we should do it, if we get uncomfortable we should talk through it."

Haru's breath quickened slightly and a warm smile enveloped her face.

"There's the smile I love seeing so much," Gokudera leaned forward and placed a small peck on the girls forehead "As long as you smile at me at the end of the day I don't care what we do."

Haru rested against him and nuzzled his neck with a contented sigh, he wrapped his arm around her body, his hand falling just above her waist as he placed another kiss atop her head and sighed into the bed and leaned his cheek against her hair.

* * *

"I'm going to catch up with Yamamoto-kun," Kyoko stated simply "I need to ask him something as well."

Ryohei nodded as he entered Tsuna's room, taking a breath he paused a moment before "Sawada! When are you joining the boxing club?!"

"Ah!" Tsuna started out of his nap and stared at the boy in surprise "Ryohei-san?!"

Ryohei laughed as he dragged a chair around and plopped down on it heavily "Sorry, So what's going on?"

"I'm being detained her for two weeks due to a bunch of scratches," Tsuna sighed "How's life in the outside world?"

Ryohei tilted his head "Interesting."

"What happened to you? You find inner peace or something?" Tsuna joked

"Hah! I'm still as Extreme as ever!" Ryohei bellowed "But I am thinking about a lot of things now."

Tsuna inclined his head slightly "Interesting is the right term then."

"So, When are you going to explain this Vongola to me?" Ryohei asked simply

"How do you know about that?" Tsuna lowered his voice and spoke urgently.

"That kid who beat me up mentioned it," Ryohei replied "Yamamoto won't tell me anything but I can tell he's hiding something and the fact that you _personally_ left to fight someone gives me a good indication you know."

Tsuna sighed "You surprisingly aware you know?"

"Thank you," Ryohei nodded "Now come on, out with it."

"I'm the Tenth Vongola Mafia Family Boss Candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you." Tsuna introduced flatly

Ryohei's mouth hung open in surprise, it opened and closed a few times as if her were trying to make it work again "Well," He paused "That's extreme."

"You should see my tutor," Tsuna quipped "Spartan training would be a nice vacation compared to his methods."

Ryohei cringed slightly "So, What does this mean for you exactly?"

"I need to learn Italian," Tsuna began checking things off with his fingers "Go through combat training, Master this Dying Will mode the family uses and uh, find a wife." He ended a little quieter but Ryohei caught it and shrugged.

"So, You are going through with it, Becoming a Mafia boss?" Ryohei asked rhetorically

"This is going so sound, odd, but the Mafia isn't actually that bad," Tsuna explained "I mean, some of it is and some if the people _in_ it are definitely bad, but the Vongola Family was originally a group of Vigilantes."

"So, You're basically becoming the boss of a bunch of heroes who work in a criminal organization?" Ryohei asked skeptically

"Bit of a paradox isn't it? The Vongola Family in essence holds all the Mafia families together through alliances and keeps them from trying anything massive to normal people, basically we keep the Mafia away from normal people."

Ryohei nodded "So, When am I getting an invitation?"

Tsuna glanced at the white haired boy questioningly.

"Sounds like you need all the help you can get and if I'm gonna entrust my little sister to you at the very least you can give me a job." Ryohei answered the look flatly "Boss?" He added in question.

"Oh, please, Gokudera's the only one I need calling me something like that," Tsuna laughed "Although technically you have to do as I say now you know."

"Of course _, boss_ ," Ryohei taunted and raised his hands in surrender at Tsuna shot him a look "Got it Tsuna, besides you've never been the authoritive type."

"That's true enough," Tsuna laughed "Wait, before you said 'entrust my little sister to you'-"

Ryohei silently got up as Tsuna began the question and left the room, Tsuna turned to face the suddenly quiet boy and sighed when he heard the door close "Dodging that huh?"

 **'** He couldn't mean, _that?_ Right, I mean she thought I was joking, she thinks of me as a friend, right a friend.' While part of him was disappointed the other was content with being able to just be able to talk to her everyday 'Wait, but when she came over, I did that," He pictured the moment when he helped her retrieve something from the top shelf, 'she was certainly responsive and then we ended up cuddling through the night.' His eyes widened slightly 'She couldn't really be… _in love_ with me now? right?!' His mind raced, the door opened and he froze both in anticipation and nervousness.

"Tsuna-kun?" That oh so familiar voice questioned sweetly, he panicked a moment and quickly rested his head against his cushion and closed his eyes, her heard the door close and the soft padded footsteps of his crush approach his bed, before the sound of a chair being moved and her finally sitting down. He knew she was somewhere near his right side.

"I guess my brother can be tiring," She chuckled softly, the sound of her laugh ringing in his ears "Who knows what he said, probably something silly, although he's trying to use his head a bit more so he might not have."

"Tsu-kun," She whispered to him, his breath hitched, he had definitely heard that correctly "I'm sorry, for not taking your confession seriously."

'Wait, wait, wait, This isn't a dream right?! Oh god if this is a dream I will destroy you!' He mentally threatened his deity without a hint of hesitation as he hung onto every word his crush uttered.

He felt her grasp his hand softly and he did everything he could not to give it a small squeeze, hoping she would explain her last statement properly. Her grip tightened he heard her weight shift and he creaked an eye open as she leaned towards his face "Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, I love you." She whispered quietly as he eyes drifted shut and she leaned forward, Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he turned to face her as her lips connected with his.

His stared at her closed eyes in surprise before melting into the soft caress of her mouth on his, his hand came up to her head out of reflex and he laced his hand into her hair and deepened the kiss, she let out a surprised moan before tilting her head back. The two finally pulled back, gasping for breath. A burning sensation scorching at his stomach as the girl sat down in front of him and his heart beating against his chest so hard he was afraid it would break his ribs.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you were listening?!" She shouted in embarrassment "He heard me, he heard me what should I do, oh I want to kiss him again, what am I thinking he probably thinks I am weird trying to kiss him in his sleep, even though he was only pretending to be asleep, maybe he's moved on already and I am just a nuisance so he was trying to get me to leave." She didn't realize she had spoken out loud at all until Tsuna grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, his lips pressed against hers for another moment, he pulled back and her thoughts all stopped as she watched the boy in front of her.

"There's no way I could ever move on, Baka." He smiled widely "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd done! Hardcore relationship development chapter for this one, How do you like my changes to Ryohei? He's still going to be extreme just a little more mindful, I hope the romance was cute and not cringey (I don't think this is a word.) Not really an action in this one, can you guess who I am going to pair Ryohei with? What about the other Guardians? Leave me your guesses in reviews and I will see you guys in the next one, peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You wake him up," Yamamoto whispered quietly "You're the great _right-hand_ man after all."

"Screw you," Gokudera shot at the black haired boy, he shook Tsuna's shoulder lightly, said brown haired boys eyes opened slowly and examined the pair in a tired daze "Tenth."

"Gokudera huh?" Tsuna attempted to move and rub his eyes when he found one of his arms restricted by a strange warm object, lifting his free hand he rubbed his eyes and waited for the room around him to refocus. The object let out a small discomforted moan at the attempted movement and snuggled closer into his body, it gripped him slightly tighter than before.

The night before quickly rushed back to the forefront of Tsuna's mind, the confession, the kiss and the small auburn mess of hair that currently was snuggling against his chest was none other than "K-K-K-K-K-K-Kyoko?!" He let out in stuttered strangled yell.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed a little louder, Tsuna turned to the boy and his eyes moved over many other familiar faces, Gokudera gave him a thumbs up "Good job!" The white haired boy's smile was exuberant.

"Bout time Tsuna." Yamamoto joked with a smirk.

Ryohei looked like he was silently seething, he glared at Tsuna with enough force that the small brown haired boy shivered slightly "I'm extremely happy for you!" He shouted suddenly, Tsuna relaxed with a sigh.

"But if you break my sisters heart I'll break your legs…and spine….and neck." Ryohei added calmly, the calm only making the threat more terrifying.

"Of course, I understand completely!" Tsuna defended instantly, waving his free hand around frantically.

"Jeez, Tsu-kun, stay still." Kyoko complained in her sleep, snuggling further into his chest, if that were even possible, she nuzzled against his neck and Tsuna froze instinctively and laid down calmly.

"How did this Herbivore defeat Mukuro," The cold voice was easily recognizable, Hibari glared at Tsuna from his spot against the back wall, although Hibari never did anything but glare so it was just his look at this point "Even after I-" He cut off before he said anything further.

"Ah, You were gonna say 'got beat' weren't you?!" Gokudera demanded pointing at the black haired disciplinary chief.

"Not in your wildest dreams Herbivore!" Hibari argued with a scoff.

"Would you prefer 'Got your ass beat?' 'Got knocked the fuck out?' 'Annihilated?'" Gokudera continued to list other versions of the same saying, each seemed to make Kyoya more agitated.

"Now, now," Yamamoto moved his hands up and down to calm the two "We all got beaten pretty bad except Tsuna so let's just leave it at that."

Hibari scoffed again and left the room silently.

"That guy," Gokudera fumed as he clenched his fist "Tenth! Hurry up and just beat him down so he respects you."

"I doubt that'd work," Tsuna countered "He wants to fight Mukuro again as is."

"You're probably right," Gokudera admitted in annoyance "But I still don't like him."

"So Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned simply

"So?" Tsuna stared at the baseball played in surprise

"Who confessed first?" Yamamoto asked, a sly smile on his face.

"My sister of course," Ryohei exclaimed passionately "Tsuna would never do it on his own!"

"Onii-chan, Be quiet there's no school today and it's too early to shout," Kyoko complained without opening her eyes and without moving, the girl frowned suddenly as she realized her pillow was really warm, a little hard and seemed to be moving underneath her cheek, her eyes opened and she was met with the gentle smile of Tsuna looking down at her "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tsuna-kun?!" She exclaimed, her whole face slowly turning read until steam appeared to be coming out of her ears, she turned around incredibly slowly and realized there were more than one person in the room, her mouth hung open in utter surprise and no matter what she did she couldn't make it move.

"Could you guys leave for awhile?" Tsuna asked simply "Kyoko and I have some things to talk about."

The three nodded simply and left the room, Ryohei taking slightly faster steps than the others.

"T-Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko questioned softly

Tsuna smiled gently at the small girl "You were embarrassed right?" He asked.

Kyoko nodded her head slowly "But, it wasn't because of you or anything like that, I just don't know what I should do…" She trailed off slowly.

Tsuna laid his head back with a contented sigh "This is fine isn't it? I'll never make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable, I promise."

Kyoko glanced at the boy out of the corner of her eyes, his gentle smile calmed her nerves and set her heart into overdrive. The unique sensation roiled in her stomach as he looked at her with simple adoration and love, the whole ordeal still surprised her. 'He seems so unfazed by everything, It's not fair.' She mentally pouted as a new idea popped into her head, she grabbed his collar slowly and pulled him into her, his eyes widened in surprise before slowly falling closed.

Kyoko tilted her head ever so slightly to better the angle of the kiss, her cheeks quickly flushed red as Tsuna moved his hands around her waist and pulled her body flush against his, tilting her head further up as he deepened the kiss slightly, she pulled her face away from his and rested her head on his chest as she caught her breath, she could hear the boys heart beating wildly in his chest and she smirked to herself "So even the Great Tsunayoshi gets embarrassed huh?"

"Don't make a habit out of it," Tsuna announced resolutely "Although if it means I get to do that I don't mind so much."

Kyoko tilted her head to stare at his face, his brown eyes weren't focused on her, just looking out the window at nothing in particular, she set about memorizing his face, although she herself wasn't sure why, his head eventually turned to her slowly and a small smile tugged at the edges of his mouth "When I get out of here, Let's go out with everybody and have a some fun."

Kyoko smiled up at him and nodded her head "Yeah."

* * *

Hibari's coat flapped around behind him as he stalked through the streets of Namimori, his token scowl clearing his path for him as he walked 'I wasn't beaten.' He thought to himself angrily 'On that note when did I start taking the opinions of damned _herbivore's_ so seriously.' He noticed a small figure pass him out of the corner of his eyes, the loud honk of a trucks horn sounded and he darted forward, grabbing the figure and pulling it back off of the road, he lost his balance as the thing leaned against him and he toppled to the ground with a loud thud. He glared at the clouds above himself in annoyance 'Now I'm saving Herbivores?' He questioned himself angrily.

Finally lowering his gaze to study the person he had grabbed her froze rigidly, the small girl appeared to be maybe a year younger than himself, her purple haired was tied in a small spiked bun, the black eye patch covering her left eye had a small chrome colored skull on it, the other purple iris stared at him, seemingly slightly in shock. She wore a long black duster coat, the inside of the collar was a bright orange and a simple, purple shirt and black pants, he couldn't see her shoes, not that he cared.

She shook her head lightly as the initial shock of the whole ordeal wore off, she realized she was clutching at the stranger rather tightly, she pulled away quickly a small amount of red dusting her cheeks "Ah, um, thank you." She let out quietly

Hibari sat up slowly, for whatever reason he couldn't summon the resolve to glare at the small girl in front of him "You're welcome." He replied curtly as he got to his feet and stalked off.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he rounded a corner and entered Namimori High school, likely the only place on the planet he felt he could allow himself to let his guard down, even though he didn't, he felt he could. He fell into his chair with a heavy thud and he brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes, he heard the door to his office slide open and his eyes flicked the person who entered.

"Ah, Tetsu I trust your wounds have healed?" He asked rhetorically "Anything to report?"

"No, sir!" The large boy bowed his head slightly as he entered the room, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down quietly stirring it slowly, he watched Hibari carefully, if one could be considered a friend to the disciplinary chief, Kusakabe Tetsuya, would be the closest too it and knowing the look on his bosses face he was about to be asked to find someone on an outrageously small detail that an ordinary person would never accomplish.

"Tetsu." Hibari started turning his usual glare on the second in command.

Tetsuya lifted a sidelong glance at his boss and waited a moment before the black haired boy spoke again.

"Today, while I was crossing the road something I felt something I never have before," Hibari started calmly "I was…interesting in a certain herbivore, what would a normal person call that?"

If Tetsuya wasn't afraid of the black haired youth he might have thrown his coffee cup at him, instead he sipped at the drink slowly as he appeared to be in thought "I believe most would call it a crush, sir."

Hibari's eyes widened ever so slightly as he watched his second in command carefully "Woaw, ( **A/N: Never been more tempted in my life to drop a characters quirk, honestly ._.)** This might be enjoyable."

Tetsuya wasn't sure whether to be glad his boss seemed to be becoming human or worried for the person his boss had developed this crush for 'Maybe, I should have lied this time.' Tetsuya thought to himself as he watched his boss out of the corner of his eyes.

"Although we have an issue," Hibari announced simply, Tetsuya raised an eyebrow at his boss curiously "What exactly should I do about this?"

"Uh," Tetsu trailed off as his face blanked, Hibari seemed to be awaiting an answer "Talk to her I guess?"

"Tch," Hibari clicked his tongue in annoyance "Find her for me would you Tetsu, she has purple hair and a black eye patch on her left eye."

'Well, that's…more specific than usual.' Tetsuya thought to himself as he got to his feet and nodded his head.

* * *

"Oi, Baseball nut," Gokudera began as the pair walked down a street away from the hospital "You've known the Tenth forever, how long has he been all…"

"Madly in love?" Yamamoto finished "Hm, I think his crush probably started in middle schools first year, I think I remember him saying he only went to school to see a smile, I'm willing to bet he meant Kyoko."

"Well, Good for the Tenth." Gokudera sighed

"How far do you think they've gone?" Yamamoto asked casually

"I don't think it'd be further than a kiss," A new voice announced as someone jumped onto Gokudera's back "They seem like the shy type."

"Where'd you even come from Haru?" Gokudera asked as he glanced at her face, her head hovered slightly above his shoulder as she used her legs to hold herself up on his back.

"Haru was taking a shortcut," Haru replied flatly, as if the other two were supposed to know what that meant "I was thinking how nice it'd be to run into Goku-chan though."

Gokudera stiffened as Yamamoto snickered, the silverette's head sounded like a poorly oiled machine as his neck twisted so he could glare at the baseball player, Yamamoto held his sides tightly as he struggled to keep himself from breaking into an uncontrollable fit of laughter "G-Goku-chan." He uttered in between laughs before falling on his back and breaking into laughter.

"Teme, you want a lesson in flight?" Gokudera growled as he flourished a stick of dynamite into his hand.

"What's got Yamamoto so extreme?" Ryohei asked as he rounded the corner and looked down at the baseball player

"He found out I call Gokudera 'Goku-chan' I don't think it's that funny." Haru replied calmly, looking at the white haired boy calmly.

Ryohei crouched next to Yamamoto calmly "You know Yamamoto, if you ever start dating someone, they might call you Yama-chan."

Yamamoto stopped laughing.

Gokudera chortled and placed a hand over his mouth before taking a deep breath "Yeah, I'll remember to be understanding of your girlfriends pet name for you, _Yama-chan_."

"Oi, I'm sorry, just don't call me that," Yamamoto showed his palms "It's so creepy hearing you guys say it."

"Hm, I wonder what they'd call me," Ryohei stroked at his chin in thought "It'd need to be extreme at the very least."

"Oi! Musclehead!" Ryohei leaned round the corner of the street and spotted Kurokawa Hana waving at him, he met her about halfway down the street, leaving Gokudera Yamamoto and Haru to their squabbling.

"What do you want Kurokawa?" Ryohei asked flatly

'He's using my name now?" The black haired girl raised an eyebrow at the short haired boxing captain "Okay, spill it ape, What happened?"

Ryohei gestured for her to follow him as he walked down the street "Well, lots of things," Ryohei sighed "It's been pretty extreme."

"Oh?" Hana hummed

"Kyoko and Sawada are going out," Ryohei gave the girl beside him a sidelong glance and paused, he amused himself looking at the shock on her face "Even Gokudera's got himself a girlfriend."

"How anyone could date that loud-mouthed imbecile is beyond me," Hana scoffed "But Tsunayoshi and Kyoko were so obvious."

"I guess," Ryohei chuckled "You know, you might want to fix that terrible attitude of yours, you'll never get a boyfriend like that."

Hana glared at him "Huh?! What about you, Mister Extreme, what are you going to do? Shout at a girl till she falls in love with you, I'd make sure you get arrested."

"Haha, As if!" Ryohei laughed "You wouldn't know this about me Kurokawa, but I'm incredibly romantic." Ryohei smirked evilly and bowed with a hand on his chest, similar to an old prince.

"You romantic? You want to bet on that?!" Hana growled

"Sure," Ryohei countered "I bet I can make even you're heart skip a beat."

Hana's eyes widened as the white haired boy hopped on his left leg and spun in front of her, bowing his head slightly to meet her eyes, she wanted to slap the cocky grin off his face but she kept the urge in check, with quite a bit of difficulty, but she managed.

"Fine," Hana smirked "If I win you will never be allowed to say 'Extreme' again!"

Ryohei smirked and tilted his head, his grey eyes flicked over her frame and he leaned forward "If I win, I'll be taking your first kiss."

Hana started back "W-W-W-W-What?!"

Ryohei gave her a backwards wave "See you on Friday night, Hana." He finished smoothly, glancing at the black haired girl form the corner of his eyes, once again enjoying the look of utter shock on her face.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully, Tsuna was finally released from hospital and as promised the entire group was got together for an outing around the shopping district.

'The group seems to have grown a little since last time,' Tsuna thought to himself as he looked at the large number of people spread out in front of his home, among them, Lambo and the Chinese girl who had saved Kyoko when the group had went to Kokuyo Land, he had later learned the girls name was I-Pin, although how she was related to Reborn and Lambo he had no idea. Fuuta had been staying with Tsuna since the events with Mukuro and was also coming along for the trip.

"Look, as great as your hand to hand combat skills are I-Pin, you need at least one form of distance combat, one must be prepared for everything." Lambo explained, making simple hand gestures as he spoke, the girl seemed to be paying close enough attention as the two discussed their different opinions on being Hitmen and women.

"Distance combat?" Kyoko asked curiously

"Ah, it's a videogame! Just a game," Tsuna cut in, giving the pair a go along with it or I'll hurt you glare "Right?"

"Yeah, Lambo-san has been trying to get me into it for awhile." I-Pin scratched the back of her head with a smile, she had opted to forgot her braid in favor of a simple single pony tail at the back of her head, although she wore the same Chinese style coat as the first time Tsuna had seen her.

"Why not give it a shot?" Kyoko chimed "It sounds interesting."

"Maybe I will." I-Pin chuckled as the three girls of the group moved ahead of the boys and began chatting.

"Man, I knew that cow kid was an idiot," Gokudera clicked "Although, Kyoko doesn't know yet Tenth?"

Tsuna shook his head "It's not something you can just drop in casual conversation," He shrugged "I can't just go, I love you but I'm a mafia boss."

"Fair enough," Gokudera nodded "But it will get harder the longer you leave it."

"Okay, relationship expert have you told Haru I was the one who got her out of the river yet?" Tsuna countered

"This and that are completely different issues!" Gokudera defended

"Well whatever," Yamamoto chuckled "Just do things at your own pace, it's fine like this isn't it?"

"What's with this Extremely serious atmosphere?!" Ryohei shouted in greeting as he wrapped his arm around Tsuna's neck.

"Nothing much, Ryohei," Tsuna replied calmly "What's up? You seem more like your old rowdy self."

"Well the truth is," Ryohei scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "I might have screwed up a little and let's just say if I lose I'll never be able to use my motto again."

"Uh…what?" Tsuna asked 'He's embarrassed as well, what did he do?!'

"Don't mind it," Ryohei waved off "What are we doing?"

"We hadn't decided," Gokudera complained as he watched the girls ahead of them "We are just following them."

"Tsuna-san, Gokudera-kun, What do you guys want to do?" Haru called out suddenly turning to face the group of boys.

"Ah, Onii-chan, When did you get over there?" Kyoko asked as she turned around

"I-Pin, I was completely ignored, I don't think they even heard me." Lambo cried, the black haired Chinese girl patted his shoulder comfortingly as she chuckled.

"Kyoko, A few seconds ago," Ryohei laughed "What's wrong miss me?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes "Oh right, Good luck on your _date_ later."

All of the guys who were present snapped to Ryohei the second that sentence left the girls mouth

"….Ryohei…" Tsuna started

"…A date…" Gokudera uttered

"…He got one?" Yamamoto finished in disbelief

"Kyoko what part of secret didn't you get?!" Ryohei asked with a nervous smile on his face.

"With who?!" Gokudera demanded

"Is it a guy?!" Yamamoto followed up with, both boys were bearing down on the slightly older boy menacingly

"I'm not answering you," He pointed at Gokudera and then glared at Yamamoto "Of course it's a girl.'

"Hey, I don't judge," Yamamoto flashed his palm calmly "Whatever floats your boat man."

Ryohei rolled his eyes "It's a girl alright, a girl, I am only here to get clothes more suitable than a hoodie and track pants."

"Well, Good luck Ryohei." Tsuna wished as the group left silently

"Jeez, is me getting a date _that_ unbelievable?" Ryohei muttered under his breath, he paused and thought about himself for a few minutes 'Actually, I can see how they'd be surprised.' He admitted in his mind with a quick nod of his head as he continued down the street.

"How about we go bowling?!" Lambo exclaimed

"That sounds fun," Haru smiled "What do you guys think?"

"Sure." The three boys hummed.

The automated doors to the bowling alley opened silently, Tsuna paused and frowned in the direction of some smaller buildings 'Is it my imagination? I could have sworn my intuition was acting up.'

"Tsu-kun?" Kyoko whispered into his ear, he started away "W-What?!" He exclaimed in panic.

"What's wrong, did you not want to go?" Kyoko asked with a frown

"No it's just-" He cut off abruptly and dived forward, pushing the girl against the wall and shielding her body with his own as the ground behind him rocked in a violent explosion.

"Tsuna?!" Yamamoto run back through the door, followed quickly by Gokudera.

"Tenth?!" The silvernette shouted

Reborn dropped down beside the group "Reborn, Get the girls out of here." Tsuna ordered flatly, before receiving a harsh kick to the side of the head "What was that for?!" He demanded

"Don't think you can order me around, No good-Tsuna." The infant smirked

"Women and children should evacuate!" Reborn ordered, addressing Kyoko, Haru I-Pin and Lambo.

'So you just wanted to do it yourself.' Tsuna rolled his eyes as he got to his feet, he slipped his two woolen gloves onto his hands and glanced at the infant, the child inclined it's head slightly and fired a quick shot at Tsuna's the shot landed perfectly on the boys face, Tsuna's clothes tore off as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Sawada-dono!" Tsuna's eyes flicked to the newcomer as he dived out of the smoke and rolled to his feet, kicking a nearby outdoor table over as a small spray of bullets hit the opposite side, the blonde haired boy's eyes glowed a faint blue, a small flickering blue dying will flame sat on his head, a black suit was torn and ragged around his body, his tie was flapping out of the coat and the grey undershirt was ripped in a few places, a few patches of his clothing were darker than others where he was bleeding, he clutched at a small black and gold box and held a small triangle shaped sword, the handle on the back as if it here a boomerang with a blade instead of the standard shape.

"VOI! Where do you think you are going to run too?!" A man in full black swung a large sword that was attached to his wrist around, his long white hair swayed behind him as he smiled at the blonde menacingly, his piercing grey eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sawada-dono, Please take this and escape." The blonde held out the box quickly, Tsuna looked down at the box and pushed it back into the blonde's hands, before smirking slightly.

"Stay here a bit.' He said simply

The blonde's eyes widened and Tsuna got to his feet and lowered himself slightly before launching his body forward, the white haired man's eyes widened as a streak of orange light sped towards him, he lifted his sword and locked against the two metal gloves of his opponent "Oh, Who the hell are you bastard?!"

The blonde's eyes widened, 'He doesn't recognize Sawada-dono?!'

"I will ask the same thing," Tsuna growled angrily "You think you can blow-up my hometown?!"

The white haired man clicked his tongue and pushed Tsuna off with his foot, Tsuna flipped back and landed on his feet before sending a powerful glare at the white haired man, the man rushed forward swinging the sword in a wide figure eight in front of him, he nicked chunks of concrete aside as he moved, Tsuna dodged back as a streak of silver flew past him, Yamamoto deflected the white haired man's sword upwards and Tsuna launched himself off of Yamamoto's shoulders and slammed both feet into the long haired man, the blow was blocked but the man still slid backwards from the force, the man's eyes widened as he heard a fuse and he glanced at his feet in time to see a few sticks of dynamite roll under him.

"Disappear!" Gokudera growled as he glared at the swordsman

The white haired man placed his sword in the ground and spun, the fuses were cut in half and Gokudera's eyes widened as the man launched at him, slamming a powerful kick into the dynamite users chest that sent him flying into the concrete wall of a shop. Gokudera groaned as he slid down the wall.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed as he charged forward, the white haired man smirked as he brought his sword downwards, Yamamoto blocked and was forced to lock his forearm against his sword and drop to his knee as he gritted his teeth, using his downed knee he turned his body, the white haired man jumped the kick and Yamamoto slashed upwards, the white haired man jerked his head back as the sword flew passed him and he flipped backwards, landing with a light thud.

A few small strands of the man's hair fell to the ground in front of the two as they squared off.

"Brat, You haven't learn a sword style yet have you?" The man suddenly asked

"What of it?" Yamamoto glared at the other swordsman flatly

"This will only take a second then!" The white haired man lowered his body and charged forward, bring the sword down with enough strength that Yamamoto had to lock his entire body against the force, the white haired man chuckled "Got you." He hummed, small boxes of metal fell away from the sword.

Gokudera lifted his head 'This smell.' his head darted upwards "Baseball nut! Move!" He roared

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he spotted the small line of sparks moving towards the small squares of metal, he barely got to his feet before the explosion rocked the ground, the smoke cleared and the only remaining thing on the ground was a bat that was crumpled in half, Tsuna landed next to Gokudera with a light thud and laid Yamamoto down.

"I made it in time." Tsuna sighed in relief as he eyed the long haired man, The young blonde from earlier rushed to Tsuna and slid to a stop.

"We shall go together Sawada-dono!" The boy suggested simply brandishing his weapon.

The white haired man glanced at his two opponent's "Wait, You're…" He licked his lips as if savoring an exquisite flavor "Ah, I see."

'Damn.' The blonde thought as he glanced at Tsuna, he clutched the box in his free hand a little tighter.

"Let's go." Tsuna nodded to the blonde as he rushed forward, the white haired man's eyes widened as the browned haired boy disappeared for a moment.

"You're naïve!" He shouted as he blocked Tsuna's first punch, he proceeded to kick the blonde in the face as hard as he could, the boy spun through the air and the small black box slipped from his grasp, the object slammed into a small concrete divider where a few plants grew, Tsuna rotated his body and brought his heel down, the swordsman dodged back and the ground split apart under Tsuna's kick, he didn't give his opponent anytime to breath and he launched himself out of the dust cloud quickly, the white haired man dodged around Tsuna easily and countered with his free hand, Tsuna stumbled back as the dying will flame on his head died out, Tsuna wiped at the edge of his mouth, he could taste blood and he spat it onto the concrete as he huffed.

The swordsman lifted his arm and shifted he was about to launch forward as a loud whip crack echoed around the area, suddenly his arm was wrapped up and the sword was held in place.

"Long time no see, Superbi Squalo," Dino announced with a smirk on his face "This is what you're at now, Attacking kids? If you want a fight…I'll be your opponent."

"Bucking Bronco eh?" Squalo smirked "As tempting as it is, I'll have to pass this time."

Dino cocked his eyebrow as the man fired another small set of explosives out of his sword, the whip fell slack as Squalo darted away in the dust cloud, retrieving the box before he leapt up the side of a large building he stopped at the edge and looked down at the group "We'll be seeing you, real soon trash!" He shouted with a loud laugh before disappearing.

Tsuna fell back onto his hands and breathed a long sigh of relief.

"Romario, get the wounded quickly." Dino order as he jogged over to Tsuna "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Tsuna replied seriously "Dino-san, Who exactly was that?"

"Superbi Squalo, I haven't seen him in years." Dino replied simply, Tsuna felt like something was being hidden from him but he didn't press the issue, his friends were more important.

"Well for now, Let's get to a them to my medical wing. We can explain the rest later." Dino suggested and Tsuna nodded

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko bolted passed the group and tackled the brown haired boy in a hug, Tsuna groaned as he hit the concrete heavily "Why? What's going on?!"

Tsuna patted the girls head carefully "I don't really know myself, I promise I'll tell you when I figure it out."

Kyoko nuzzled against Tsuna's chest a moment longer before pulling him up and giving him a long kiss, before pulling back "You really promise?" She asked cutely

Tsuna smiled "Of course."

"Um, Tsu-kun," Kyoko whispered, he raised his eyebrows in question and she continued "Where are your clothes?"

Tsuna started "Ah, Reborn! Where are you when I need you?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, Annnd done! What'd you think? So, as you can see Ryohei Hana is another one of my pairings, I mean, come on it's totally her in that picture in Ryohei's room, I don't care if he's not wearing a coat in Hana's version, it's them. Well I think it is, well, tell me your guys theories as well! The Ryohei-Hana relationship will actually play a sort of important role in the first ring battle, I leave you guys to try and guess what I plan, I hope you enjoy how everything else flowed and the little segment on the nicknames sort of wrote itself, I hope it gave you a laugh, well thank you all for reading and as always I will see you guys on the next one, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna pressed a small bundle of ice to his lip and watched Dino and his teacher silently, the blonde, the group had learned was named Basil, he worked for The External Advisors for the Family, they're organization was called CEDEF. The boy has been tasked to bring Tsuna and his family members whatever was in that black box that had been stolen.

"So, Now that this 'Squalo' has it, Do we go after him?" Tsuna asked curiously from his seat.

"Well the thing is," Dino started, producing a box that was identical to the one that had been stolen "I have the real ones right here."

"Ones?" Tsuna questioned

Dino opened the box, revealing a small circle of half rings in the centre was a slightly larger ring of the same kind, Tsuna didn't really know what to make of the contents of the box.

"Those, Are the Vongola Rings'." Reborn announced flatly staring at his student seriously "The person who possesses them is recognized by every member of the family as the next successor to the Vongola Boss."

Tsuna picked up the ring in the centre "They are only half rings though."

"Yeah, That means it's obviously troublesome." Reborn explained cryptically.

"Tsuna, The succession usually goes like this," Dino began "The boss and the External Advisor choose candidates for the successor, most of the time these two parties agree on the successor and the full ring is sent."

"But if one disagrees each successor receives half of the ring," Tsuna finished following the process easily enough "So what now?"

"The Ring Conflict," Reborn uttered darkly "We don't know who your opponent is, But you certainly will need training, you couldn't even scratch Squalo today, you need to be stronger."

Tsuna nodded his head "There are seven rings, who gets the other six?"

Dino held out a small chain, Tsuna took it and threaded the Vongola Ring onto it "Don't worry, They will all be delivered soon enough, for now go get some rest for your training."

Tsuna stared at the taller blonde apprehensively for a minute before nodding his head "I'll come back tomorrow."

The pair nodded as Tsuna left the room.

Tsuna walked down the corridor and stepped into the waiting room of the small medical facility Dino owned, he sighed as he mentally prepared himself for his walk home, Kyoko's back was turned to him as he entered the room silently, he cleared his throat and she turned around and smiled her normal heartwarming smile, a small gentle smile played out on his face as he spoke "Let's go home Kyoko-chan."

She nodded her head and got to her feet, the two fell into step as they left, Kyoko watched Tsuna carefully as they walked, it was pretty obvious Tsuna had something on his mind, the way his eyebrows furrowed was a telltale sign. She stepped ahead of him quickly and give his forehead a light flick, his eyes widened in surprise "What's wrong, Tsu-kun?"

He chuckled "Am I that obvious?"

Kyoko nodded and he sighed and looked around himself, spotting a nearby park he gestured for her to follow him as he found a bench and sat down "I promised to tell you what was going on when I found out, but there is something I need to tell you before that."

Kyoko waited patiently for the boy to form his words properly before she cut him off "You mean the Vongola, right?"

Tsuna's mouth just hung open as all his well thought out explanations and apologies flew out of his head "Y-Y-How, uh, why do you know about that?"

"Onii-chan told me, He explained that just because you are in a mafia you're not 'bad' I didn't believe him at first, so I confronted Gokudera and Yamamoto about it too, it was while you were still unconscious from the fight at Kokuyo Land, they told me you didn't want me to hate you so you kept it hidden, I wanted to wait for you to tell me, but you seemed to worried just now I thought I'd make it easier." Kyoko explained quickly, Tsuna had a little difficulty following it properly but he nodded his head slowly in understanding.

"So, uh…You don't care?" Tsuna asked slowly

Kyoko shook her head vehemently "I care about _you_ , I don't like the idea of you fighting, I don't like anybody close to me getting hurt. But I know you are not bad, neither is my brother, or Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto-kun and I know you will all protect each other."

"Well, everything just got quite a bit more troublesome." Tsuna began, removing the ring from the chain under his shirt he leaned forward as Kyoko pulled it up to examine it "This is a Vongola Ring, there are 7, including this one. Each one will likely go to the people closest to me and 4 others, but the thing is, we only got half of the rings."

"Why?" Kyoko asked

"The External Advisor and the Ninth, the current head of the Vongola, are apparently arguing over the successor, "Tsuna explained as he looked off into the distance "We are going to need to fight for the other half, who we are fighting I don't know. But I won't lose."

Kyoko chuckled "You know," She leaned her head against his shoulder and the boy placed his hand on her shoulder "You're surprisingly competitive, you were the same with Mochida."

"Huh? That was totally different," Tsuna defended "I only did that because…well, um."

"I know, to defend me or whatever reason you had at the time," Kyoko laughed, her head fell off his shoulder and landed in his lap as she stretched over the bench, she placed a hand on the brown haired boys cheek and rubbed it with her thumb slowly as he smiled gently down at her "But I know you won't lose."

"Well, I had better get you home, you will definitely want to interrogate your older brother when he gets back from his date right?" Tsuna chuckled

"Can we stay here a little longer?" Kyoko asked, puffing up her cheeks and giving him the most painful of puppy dog stares she could muster.

"I-I, you didn't have to manipulate me into it," Tsuna complained scratching the back of his head in embarrassment "I guess we can stay a little lo-"

He cut off as Kyoko grabbed his collar tightly and pulled his head down to meet her, she let him go just as quickly and just sat in stunned silence "Haru was right, It really works."

Tsuna shook his head "Don't take advice from Haru and Gokudera!"

"But it's interesting." Kyoko pouted and looked up at him.

"Nope," Tsuna closed his eyes and turned his head away "Not this time, stop taking their advice, it's not fair."

"You're wide open!" Kyoko exclaimed as she pounced towards him, the movement was so subtle she barely caught it, Tsuna snapped around and twisted, she flew past him before she was caught and spun around, his face hovering dangerously over hers, a wicked smile over his face, heat flooded Kyoko's face as she held her breath as his eyes flickered from her eyes to her mouth and back.

"Ah, Okaa-san, Look a couple!" A small child suddenly shouted, the pair of teens rifled up and slid to opposite sides of the benches, cheeks alight with red as the older woman hushed her child and moved him along lightly.

"So, Uh, better get you home." Tsuna laughed nervously

"Yeah," Kyoko nodded "Wouldn't want my parent's to worry."

The walk back was spent in silent embarrassment, neither wanted to speak first and so neither spoke at all 'It's so awkward!' Tsuna thought to himself 'Why did I do that? I let myself get carried away that easily?!'

'We were so close, Why'd that little kid have to come along right there, I'm just trying to make Tsuna take some initiative for once.' Kyoko thought as she walked, her face slowly twisted into a scowl and a frown set upon her face.

Tsuna glanced at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye 'She's mad right? She definitely looks mad, but she seemed pretty open to the kiss.' He shook his head, interrupting that train of thought as soon as it started as the girls gate came into view, the pair slowed down slightly, each had a few things they wanted to say neither really knowing how to go about it.

"Sorry."

"Tsuna."

The two spoke simultaneously and started, before Tsuna took a deep break and continued "Sorry, I let myself get carried away so easily."

Kyoko stared at him wide eyed "No!"

Tsuna was slightly startled by the exclamation.

"I mean," Kyoko continued "You don't have to apologize, I…wanted you too." She trailed off at the end and Tsuna only barely caught it.

His cheeks reddened slightly "Oh." He let out quietly

They got too Kyoko's gate and the girl turned around to face him, before Tsuna's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him, his lips pressed to hers for a firm second before she leaned her head back to look up at him, he turned his head away slightly "You wanted me too, right?"

Kyoko smiled "Yeah." She pecked his cheek one more time before going inside.

Tsuna placed his hands in his pockets as he made his way home.

* * *

Ryohei rubbed at his forearm for a moment as he stared at the nameplate in front of a small suburban house, Kurokawa Hana, he closed his eyes took a deep breath and reached forward hitting the small button underneath the nametag, a few seconds passed before a voice crackled through the speaker.

"Yes?" A older feminine voice asked through the intercom.

"Good evening, It's Ryohei Sasagawa, I was looking for Kurokawa-san." He decided to be level and respectful, fake date or no he was going to go all out 'Well it's either that or forget my motto.' He grimaced slightly at the thought.

"I'll send her down, Ryohei-kun." The voice replied kindly

"Thank you." Ryohei inclined his head, although nobody could see him, he leaned against the concrete fence and took another set of deep breaths 'Calm down, it's just Hana, not like she can magically become a super model in two days, she'll just insult me as usual and I'm trying to make the night fun enough that she forgets about the bet.' Ryohei mentally reassured himself, although the image of the pair kissing flashing through his mind snapped his already frail resolve, He straightened and thought about running, telling Hana that she won cause he felt sick or something.

"Oi, Ape." He froze and turned around, maybe it was just the moonlight or his crazed mind just playing tricks on him, but in that single moment he had never seen a more beautiful person in his life. His mouth dropped open, as he looked the girl in front of him up and down, the light sky blue gown covered her modestly, showing a small amount of her chest and stopping just before her knee's, a small white jacket covered her arms and shoulders to guard from the cold, a white scarf wrapped around her neck, a small amount of makeup was on her face, making her lips seem fuller and her eyes glow slightly. The white high heels completed the look perfectly, her pearly skin seemed to glow in the light and Ryohei forced himself out of the stupor with a quick shake of his head.

"You look…really beautiful." He muttered flatly, it was the honest truth and he wouldn't take the words back no matter how many replays of that moment he got.

Hana's eyes widened at the white haired boy in front of her, granted she hadn't been expecting much at all, it took her a long time to finally speak up after she left her home, the black suit Ryohei wore made his hair stand out quite a bit more, his grey eyes glowed in the light and the orange undershirt he wore was unevenly tucked in, the right side hanging over his leg, the shirt hugged his body dangerously tightly, Hana knew how many years of devoted training had forged the small buffet for the eyes underneath the shirt, she briefly imagined what it would be like to run her fingers over them, the scar on the left corner of his left eye gave the smile on his face a certain glint that made her heart beat faster in her chest whether she liked it or not "Um, thanks." She uttered quietly not quite trusting her voice.

"Um, this is for you." He held out a single white rose, she took it in her hand and smiled warmly, it was an expression he had never seen before, his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

"Hang on I'll go put it inside." She took it from him and went to turn around, he caught her wrist quickly and she raised an eyebrow at him, he took the rose back, he had bought it so the thorns had already been removed, her bent the stem around quickly and placed the small flower over the corner of her dress, it sat just below her collar bone against her rapidly beating heart.

Ryohei smiled warmly at her "I like this way better."

Hana brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and took a quick breath "So, What stupid place are you taking me too ape?" She demanded curtly

"Don't worry, Tonight is going to be extremely romantic, I promise you that." Ryohei boasted simply

"Hah! I hope you are ready to throw that motto of yours out the window, You'll never make my heart skip a beat!" Hana exclaimed defiantly

Ryohei smirked at her "Well, we will see, I hope you don't mind me as your first kiss."

Hana's mouth moved but no words came out, instead the two fell into silent steps as she followed Ryohei into the shopping district of Namimori.

Hana's mind continued to place herself with the loudmouth beside her, even she had noticed her was quieter lately, if the reactions of the girls in his class were anything to go off, he was rapidly gaining popularity now that he wasn't screaming at anyone to have an extreme day. She had fully expected him to run away or feign some kind on illness, but she had enough faith to get dressed up and wait for him, when her mother said she was their she even felt relieved, she was well aware at her mind and hearts contradictions, but that didn't mean she was going to lose.

He pulled open the door to small restaurant and waited for her to walk though, the place wasn't anything amazing just a small comfy kind of place, with a warm atmosphere and smiling staff. He came her often when he wasn't training the food was good, it was the best place he knew off.

"I've never actually came in here," Hana admitted simply "It's a nice place isn't it?"

"Yeah, I come here when I am taking breaks," Ryohei replied as he walked up to a waiter standing behind a small pedestal with that nights reservations, the two spoke quietly for a minute and then they were being led through the small establishment, finally they were taken upstairs and into an extension, the room was a table tucked in the corner and a pool table in the centre, it seemed more like it was made for parties than a two person date, Ryohei noticed Hana's look of confusion "There isn't a better view of the sky in the city, trust me."

"Please call if you need anything, Sasagawa-san." The waiter bowed politely before leaving the room, Ryohei pulled out a chair and gestured for Hana to sit down, food was already placed on the small table, on Ryohei's side was the same thing he always ordered, a hamburger with a large side of chips and a coke, Hana raised her eyebrows at her own meal, as far as she knew she had never told him her favorite food, so either he was really great at guessing or he asked someone for help.

"So, did Kyoko help you set this up?" Hana asked as she sat down.

"No," Ryohei frowned "Why?"

"When did I ever tell you I like Lasagna?" Hana shot at him

"You ordered it all the time when we used to all go to family restaurants with your folks and mine, I just remembered." Ryohei replied as he sat down himself.

Hana stared at the boy across from her in disbelief, their families had gone on one outing ever, what kind of mind does a person have to remember what the younger sisters friend ordered, she sat down quietly and began eating.

As the two were finishing up their meals the lights in the room dimmed considerable and Hana started slightly, she sore Ryohei gesturing for her to look out the window, contrast to the darkness of the room, the night sky was alight with stars, the moon was halfway hidden by a mountain, the whole vista was simply amazing, she glanced at the boy across from her, it was definitely the light, but he seemed so much more mature in it, her heart beat hard against the small flower on her chest and she placed a hand over it. She felt something nick her finger and she drew a sharp breath and winced, lifting her finger to inspect it she spotted a small droplet of blood leaking from the side of her finger, she glanced down at the small rose and noticed a single thorn still attached, she pulled it off her other hand, Ryohei took her hand while she was distracted, she froze as he held her fingers lightly, as if he were afraid they'd break if he gripped them too tightly, his hands were warm, incredibly so, the skin was hardened from all the years he had practiced boxing, he lifted her finger and placed it in his mouth, clearing the blood away after a second, Hana just stayed frozen still as the boy released her hand, she was most definitely not going to lose, although apparently her heart hadn't heard the message at all as it beat hard against her chest once then went silently for what seemed like forever, before a second powerful thud beat against her chest.

"Hana, You okay?" Ryohei questioned worriedly, he had his hands on her shoulders and she shook herself lightly as she realized he had moved, the worry on his face was so foreign to her she actually laughed.

"I'm fine." She replied simply

Ryohei looked at her apprehensively, the lights returned to their full light and the pair stood up from their meal and made their way downstairs and back out onto the street. As the pair walked Hana remained quiet, Ryohei just watched hr curiously from the corner of his eyes, she seemed to be internally arguing about something, but he doubted she'd tell him even if her asked, if she wanted him to know he'd find out quickly. As they made it to a corner a car honked loudly as it rolled the curve, Ryohei flicked forward and spun Hana around, her eyes widened as the world spun around her before she was met with an unfamiliar scent and all she could see was a mess of orange, a gentle but firm grip on her back and wrist, the smell was comforting and the warmth radiating from the object reminded her of a warm summer day, her head rose slightly to meet two concerned grey orbs looking down at her, their noses were practically touching as Hana leaned forward on her toes and Ryohei lowered his head, the two met momentarily in a quick kiss. Before Hana's mind finally caught up to her, she shoved the white haired boy away harshly.

'I can't lose now.' She thought resolutely "What do you think you are doing?!"

Ryohei faltered "Uh, sorry, I wasn't thinking at all."

"Weren't thinking?!" Hana demanded "DO YOU EVER THINK?!"

"Hey, I think a lot, I worked really hard to make this night go well!" Ryohei shouted back

"All so you could keep your stupid motto?! Guess what you lost, My heart didn't move at all!" She felt like vomiting the moment the words left her mouth, she'd never lied through her teeth before.

Ryohei's eyes widened a little "I see." His head dropped slightly and he seemed like he had just been shot.

Hana wanted to reach out and grab him into a tight hug, 'You're not supposed to do that,' She thought as she gripped the small white rose in her right hand tightly "Exactly." She shot at him, despite her mind she continued the farce, believing she was to deep in it now to just turn around.

"I understand, getting kissed by someone you hate so much has got to hurt." Ryohei lifted his head forced a smile onto his face "I'm terribly sorry, you win, I'll never use my old motto again."

"Good." Hana replied flatly, she walked away and rounded a corner before she broke into a run that didn't stop until she had flopped down onto her bed heavily, the rose in her hand still clutched tightly.

Ryohei looked straight up into the sky and placed a hand over his eyes, thunder cracked somewhere in the distance and rain suddenly began pelting onto the street, a single line of water fell from his right eye just before the rain began to fall, as he turned and began walking towards his home.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna sat in the waiting room in Dino's medical facility patiently, Reborn had called everyone to meet here, Tsuna was the first to arrive, the whole Ring Conflict had been on his mind and he was having trouble sleeping. The doors slid open, revealing Yamamoto and Gokudera, they greet Tsuna in their usual ways.

"Tsuna, You know anything about this?" Yamamoto held up a small black ring, a small rain drop was cut in half in the centre.

"Yeah, I got one too." Gokudera held up his own, it was almost identical, although the small signet was a cut in half Tornado.

"Oh, You two go the same things huh?" Ryohei sauntered it, he held up his fist, the black half ring had a cut in half circle in the centre.

"So, We are all in the same boat?" Lambo walked into the room casually, holding up a ring with a half lightning bolt in the centre.

"I got one too." Tsuna replied removing his half ring and holding it up.

"Yes, they are the Seven Vongola Half Rings." Reborn announced as he walked into the room, followed closely by Dino.

"That would mean" Gokudera started but was cut off be Dino.

"Yes, The Ring Conflict has begun, we have around two weeks before your opponents figure out the ones they stole are fakes." Dino explained.

"We also discovered who they are, They are the Elite Vongola Independent Assassination squad." Reborn announced simply.

"The Vongola are trying to kill me?!" Tsuna demanded "Why?"

"It would seem that Varia's boss is your opponent, Tsuna." Dino explained

"That's right, you have two weeks to get as strong as you can," Reborn smirked "But don't worry, I've called in a few favors, You'll have the best teachers possible."

"Hey, Which one of these maggots is mine?" A baby about the same size as Reborn padded into the room, a seagull was perched on his head and a large military rifle was sling on his back, a small blue pacifier glowed on his chest, he wore a green military suit and a bandana the numbers 01 on the side.

"Ryohei," The white haired boy lifted his head as Reborn spoke his name "This is Colonello, he's going to train you."

"Sure, I'm itching to hit something really hard." Ryohei growled, clenching his fist angrily.

Colonello smirked "Good, You'd better be ready."

The two left the room first.

"Tsuna, come with me." Reborn ordered

"Wait, Reborn! What about the rest, Lambo, Gokudera and Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I know who I'm asking." Yamamoto waved off as he jogged out of the building.

"Me too." Gokudera inclined his head slightly and ran out of the room.

"I'll train a little more with I-Pin I think." Lambo announced casually before he left.

"See, they have it under control." Reborn stated calmly

"Wait, there are seven rings who where are the remaining two?" Tsuna asked as he followed the infant.

"Don't worry, your guardians all have their rings and they will show themselves when they need too." Reborn replied cryptically.

Hibari pushed his chair back as he twirled the small black ring he had found on his desk over the top his finger, the door to his office slid open and he peered at the newcomers calmly "And who might you gentlemen be?"

"I'm Dino, this is Romario, I came here to tell you about that ring you got in your hand." Dino replied calmly

Hibari leaned forward and smiled darkly "Interesting, let's hear it, I will decided whether or not to bite you to death afterwards."

'This kid.' Dino chuckled.

* * *

"Everything is moving accordingly, Mukuro-sama." A feminine voice said quietly

"Of course, you are welcome to greet your fellow comrades at any time. Don't let me hold you back." Mukuro chuckled

"Of course, Mukuro-sama." The feminine voice replied calmly.

* * *

"Oi, Gokudera-chan!" Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance at the old man that laid atop a hill, the famous Hitman had taught him once before, Trident Shamal, whilst Gokudera acknowledged his skill, he still hated everything about the perverted old man.

"What?!" He demanded angrily.

"Want a hint?" Shamal asked casually

Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the man "It's like flirting," The old man finished "This plane is a beautiful girl, your bomb is you, How do you woo her?"

Gokudera closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the man loosed the plane, Gokudera lit a stick of dynamite and flourished it into the air, before plucking it out of the air with his left hand and launching forward, just as the stick came close to the plane it exploded, the shredded pieces of plane fell to the ground a small distance away and Gokudera smirked.

"Very good, again." Shamal announced casually.

* * *

Ryohei wasn't calm at all, he was already angry before he came up into the mountains, but now, he was just laying on the ground staring at the sky, doing literally nothing, which left his mind completely clear of anything, but eventually one thing would rise to the surface and make him recall an entire night.

"Uh, Colonello-sensei," Ryohei asked flatly "When are we going to start training?"

"Right now," Colonello announced getting to his feet "Surprisingly you actually have been resting the last few days on your own, so we can get to it much quicker."

Ryohei raised an eyebrow at the small child.

"Ryohei, how do you make a blow hit harder?" Colonello asked as he unslung his rifle.

"I clenched my arm into my side tightly and rotate my entire body into the blow." Ryohei answered

"That works, but it will never bring the full potential of your punch out." Colonello smirked "Focus, put all of your resolve in your fist and unleash it in one massive strike."

Colonello's eyes narrowed slightly as he pulled the trigger "Maximum Shot!" He shouted loudly, a large blue round flew from the barrel of his gun and slammed into a nearby boulder, the stone was eviscerated and Ryohei covered his eyes against the debris flying at him.

"Now, You try it, break that rock there." Colonello gestured to a large boulder a small distance from them.

Ryohei nodded his head, he didn't really care what he hit as long as he got to hit something and he got to hit it hard, he raised his fist behind him and closed his eyes, his fist tightened as he focused his mind on his fist, he poured all his rage into the strike, his fist began to glow a violent gold and it shook slightly as he held it there before he launched it forward, it hit the rock and produced a thundering crack, before the stone suddenly splintered in front of him and fell to the ground.

"Well done!" Colonello shouted "Let's go again!"

"Yeah!" Ryohei shouted

* * *

"Ah, Takeshi your back earlier than I expected," Yamamoto's father chuckled as he waved to his son "Come round here and help me out a bit."

"Dad," Yamamoto said seriously as he sat down opposite his father, Tsuyoshi placed his knife down and watched his son carefully "I need you to teach me how to use a sword."

Tsuyoshi stared at his son for a few minutes before he untied his apron "Hang the Holiday sign on the door, I'm going to drill everything I know into you in two days."

Yamamoto nodded his head and darted to his front door, he hung up the sign and moved out the back to follow his father.

* * *

Lambo rolled his arm and neck as he walked, the stiffness in the joints refused to go away "I-Pin can be a Spartan too sometimes," He complained as he yawned "Well, She's still cute either way." He laughed to himself as he bought himself a drink from a vending machine in the park and took a sip, the sun was beginning to go down "We don't have that much time left."

"You don't have any!" A unfamiliar voice roared, Lambo dodged to the side quickly as a straight black object flew passed him and slammed into the vending machine, Lambo rolled over on his hands and slid to a stop, his drink had been cut in half he tossed the top half of the can away "Well, I guess I can buy another with the money I beat out of you." Lambo growled

The masked man in front of him had white hair, he wore the uniform of the Varia and held a parabola I his hand, the thing only looked like one though, on closer inspection it was more like a rapier or fencing sword. The white haired man's eyes narrowed and he charged the young Hitman, Lambo sidestepped the thrust and kicked the weapon out of the man's hands, the man spun into a kick and Lambo blocked, before delivering a strong kick to the man's other leg, the man flew into the air as Lambo, rotated his leg and brought his heel down on the man's chin, a crack rang around the park, Lambo could hear the crackling of a radio and he crouched down and pulled the device from the man's ear.

"Tre! What happened? What's going on? Over." The voice crackled through angrily

"Tre's taking a nap, but since you guys are after me, Why don't you come here so I can line you all up next to him." Lambo droned through the microphone.

"Cocky child!" Another man clothed the same way as the last launched himself towards Lambo's back, Lambo turned a lazy gaze to the man as he was slammed into the ground by a powerful left hook.

Ryohei gave a thumbs up towards Lambo and smirked.

"Due?" The voice questioned through the microphone

"Where's Uno, that way we can line up the one two three." Lambo asked through the microphone.

"Don't get too complacent!" The third man dressed the same way leapt into the air and lined up Lambo in the air, a small stick of Dynamite flew into his side, before the man could register the object it exploded, sending him slamming into the ground.

"Tch, I hope the rest of the Varia are stronger than these fools."

"Neshishi, I guess he doesn't what know underlings are for," A tall blonde chuckled from an elevated section of the park "Are you stupid?"

The group turned to face the group above them, to the left of the blonde, a green haired man wore a Varia uniform and dark sunglasses, an orange section of fur lined his hood. To his right was a black haired man, tattoo's of lightning bolts spread across his face and he glared at Lambo fiercely. A large hulking man stood behind the group, steam flew from the gas mask that covered his face he made no other sound. A small infant like person hovered a few feet from them, Tsuna thought he looked a lot like Reborn or Colonello, he just lacked a pacifier. The long white haired swordsman watched Yamamoto with a wide grin on his face.

"Voi! I can't wait to slice you brats into fillets!" He shouted loudly

"Shut up, Trash." A large dark haired man stepped through the group and glared down at Tsuna, Tsuna returned the look calmly.

The last member of the Varia had a large scar on his left cheek and another above his left eye, a small raccoon tail hung from the piercings in his ear, a few feathers sat around that, He wore the Varia uniform jacket over his shoulders like a cloak, wore a white button up shirt with a loosened tie and black pants, he turned his glare on each of the members of Tsuna's party.

"Trash, all of you." A smirk appeared on his face as he lifted his hand, a dark orange glow appeared in his hand, it resembled Tsuna's flame, only there was something he considered off about it.

"Whoa now," An unfamiliar voice warned, Xanxus felt his knee get kicked inwards and fell forward, a hand enclosed on his hand and around his chin, forcing him to stare at the dark brown eyes and blonde hair of, Sawada Iemitsu, "Hey there Tsuna, How have you been?" The man asked casually as if the two groups of people weren't ready to kill each other.

Xanxus's flame died down in the man's hand and Iemitsu pushed him away "You wanted to be boss so badly, this is the result, You can't harm each other outside of the ring conflict."

Xanxus scoffed "What's wrong? Afraid your boy's gonna get killed?"

"Don't push it Xanxus, the Ninth approved this, but that doesn't mean I can't kill you and frame somebody else for it I don't have to like it," Iemitsu warned darkly "You might all want to get some rest, The Ninth's representatives will announce the first match soon enough.

"Actually, We will do so right now, Sawada-san." Every head in the park turned to the newcomers, apparently appearing out of thin air, the two longhaired women were dressed identically and had long pink hair "The first match in the Ring Conflict, will be between…The Guardians of the Sun, at Namimori High School tomorrow evening."

"Oha! First!" The green haired man exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together and eyeing the teens carefully.

Ryohei tilted his head and looked at his opponent calmly, the man chuckled "See you tomorrow little doves." He announced loudly as he walked away, the group slowly dispersed, save for Tsuna who waited for his father to get down from the small section of elevated ground.

"Yo, Tsuna!" His father greeted casually

Tsuna took a moment to consider his next action, as his father jogged up to him he launched a right hook into the older man's jaw, the man slacked and fell back onto the ground "You're the reason?! That me and all my friends are in danger?!"

Iemitsu scratched the back of his head "I guess."

"Don't bother explaining it, I don't care. Take care of mom since your obviously not worried about me or anyone I care about." Tsuna growled as he stormed away from his old man.

* * *

The next day passed way too quickly for any of the groups liking and Tsuna was waiting at Namimori first, being the fastest to get there, he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, Yamamoto and Gokudera climbed over the schools gate shortly after, Ryohei was the last to arrive, Tsuna could have sworn the older boys mind wasn't focused on the fight at all, although he couldn't place what was wrong, the boy seemed distant.

"Are they running late?" Ryohei asked as he looked around.

"No, They've been here awhile." Tsuna gestured towards the roof, the Varia had spread out in their owns ways and were watching Tsuna and his guardians carefully.

"The arena is this way." The two pink haired women from the night before announced, pointing to a large boxing ring.

"Well, lucky for us." Gokudera admitted simply.

Ryohei wiped at his lip simply, the other three expected him to go in his usual boxing gear, the boy wore a loose fitting black suit with an orange undershirt and black tie, he removed a small object form the front pocket and placed them over his eyes, the other looked at him in confusion.

"It's the ring battle of the _sun_ , Colonello told me to bring these just in case and looking at those lights, make me think I am going to need them." Ryohei explained simply as he placed the lack lensed glasses over his head.

"Ah, Ryohei!" The boxer turned his head to the sound of the infant that was always around Tsuna, the small baby tossed a small white bundle too him, it was a simple pair of fingerless white boxing gloves with a small insignia on the back he didn't recognize, he slipped them on and clenched his fists before hitting the tops together.

"Let's do this then." He rolled his neck and hopped on his feet as he entered the ring and raised his hands.

The green haired man followed in "Boxing huh?"

"What of it?" Ryohei asked flatly, glaring over his hands at this opponent.

"It's a little old isn't it?" The man cooed with a wide grin "I, Lussuria, practice Muay Thai."

"The Battle for the Vongola Ring of the Sun, Begin!" The two women shouted loudly

The lights in the ring turned on, Tsuna squinted against the light before he realized Reborn was holding something out to him, a similar par of sunglasses as to what Ryohei wore "Colonello brought them." Reborn explained simply.

"Hey, I made it in time." Colonello floated down beside the group and landed casually.

Lussuria moved towards Ryohei and stopped a few steps from him, he moved his feet to the side and began circling Ryohei with enough speed there seemed to be ten of him, Ryohei's eyes followed his opponent as best he could, when the image suddenly lagged a moment longer than it was before he shifted back and threw a strong left hook, he clipped the man's chin and he stumbled back, Ryohei's mouth spread into a small smirk.

"I've fought faster." He taunted.

"Doesn't Ryohei seem," Yamamoto started

"Off, Yeah." Gokudera finished

"He hasn't shouted extreme once since that night last week." Colonello explained simply.

"Huh? Ryohei hasn't, is he sick? That's his one word, it's been his motto since before I knew him!" Tsuna exclaimed

Ryohei dodged back out of another kick and launched forward, his hand struck something and a metallic clang rang around the ring, Ryohei winced as he felt his left hand crack painfully 'These damn lights are annoying', he brushed his right glove against his chin and launched a punch into the air, the lights above him shattered, he pulled the glasses off and tossed them out of the ring.

"Much better." He announced, his neck popped as he rolled it.

"The lighting doesn't matter, you can't break this metal knee," Lussuria taunted "You're going to die, little dove."

Ryohei shifted and brought his fist back sending a fierce glare at the man opposite him, Lussuria moved in the same pattern, seeming to disappear. Ryohei breathed deeply and blocked everything out, focusing all his energy into his fist, a single face flashed through his mind and he gritted his teeth in annoyance as he heard Lussuria moved towards him, he rotated and rifled the punch forward, a loud metallic clang rang round the ring and Ryohei took a heavy blow to the face that knocked him down, blood fell from his nose and lip as he lifted his head to glare at his opponent.

"Not even a scratch, is that the best you can do?" Lussuria cooed.

"Something keeps distracting his focus, he can't release a full cannon like that." Colonello sighed

Ryohei got to his feet and clenched his right fist tightly, his arm shook as the knuckles glowed violently 'If anger's what I have then I'll use it.' He thought to himself as his eyes narrowed on the man in front of him, Lussuria darted forward and sent the metal knee forward.

"Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei shouted as he rifled his arm forward, the blow impacted the ring was obscured from vision for a second, when the light cleared, Lussuria hopped once and launched a roundhouse into Ryohei's gut, the boy coughed and fell to his knees, he coughed and blood stained the mat beneath him. He gritted his teeth, his hands hurt, his face felt like it was on fire and his entire body ached, so why. 'Why is Hana the only thing I can think about?!' He thought angrily

"Colonello-kun?!" Kyoko shouted as she jumped the schools gate, she darted over to the group and looked at their worried faces before turning to look inside the ring, her mouth stopped working for a moment as Ryohei stayed on his knees and stared up at Lussuria flatly.

"You DAMNED IDIOT!" The voice caught everyone's attention, Kurokawa dropped over the gate and ran as close to the ring as she could get, apparently forgetting everybody else in the area, Ryohei turned his gaze onto her curiously.

"What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you." Ryohei chuckled

"Are you really still thinking about that?!" Hana shouted at him "You honestly think I could just tell the truth in that situation!?"

"I would if I were in your shoes." Ryohei countered

"I'm sorry," Hana shouted, more accurately cried "I'm sorry, I lied but I expected to see you once in the last week to explain myself," She paused and took a long breath "OF COURSE MY HEART SKIPPED A BEAT YOU DAMNED FOOL!"

Ryohei shifted on his leg and the kicked flew past him, rifling upwards he caught Lussuria square in the chin, the man stumbled backwards and glared at the white haired youth in aggravation "You still won't break this knee, Sorry, my little kitten but your boyfriends going to die." Lussuria addressed Hana casually.

"You'd better not lose, idiot!" Hana ignored the green haired man completely and shouted at Ryohei.

"Why don't we try that again?" Ryohei growled, bright gold enveloped his entire body "Your knee against my cannon." Ryohei's eyes glowed a bright gold as he lifted his fist behind him, the flames around him caused his jacket to billow outwards, he glared at Lussuria flatly.

Lussuria hopped once before launched forward.

"Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei roared as he sent his fist forward, the same gold light blocked everyone's vision a moment, the light winked out of existence and Ryohei rolled forward, locking his grip around Lussuria's surprised face and slamming the green haired man into the ground harshly.

Ryohei grabbed the other half of the ring around the man's neck and yanked the chain free before getting to his feet and standing tall "That was pretty extreme." He smiled widely "I got it!"

"With possession of the full Vongola ring, we, The Cervello, declare Ryohei Sasagawa, winner of the Sun Ring battle." The Cervello women announced simply.

Ryohei placed the two half's together and threaded them over his own chain that he dropped over his head, he stepped out of the ring slowly, his likely broken bones and aching muscles catching up to him, Hana practically tackled him in a hug "Uh, Hana, pain."

"Shut up!" Hana ordered as she pulled back and slammed his head into hers, Ryohei moved her away from him stiffly, his cheeks achieving new shades of red.

"I KNEW IT!" Kyoko shouted gleefully.

"Nice job, Senpai." Yamamoto joked

"Nice, turf head." Gokudera teased.

Hana quickly realized her own blunder and the group could have sworn steam was coming from the girls ears as she ran away from them, still clutching tightly to Ryohei's hand, the white haired boxing captain let himself be dragged along.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnd done! I was going to get this up yesterday, but it got late and I went to bed so I finished it off tonight. Now, set of things I need to cover, First I hope you all enjoyed my Sun Ring Battle, I know I skipped over a few things when it came to the training, specifically Gokudera getting Shamal's help, Honestly it's a combination of Laziness and chapter length, its already nearing 8,000 words as is and is there really a point to that, I know Gokudera technically learns to treasure his own life in that part, but in my story I think he has more than enough reason's to live without Shamal telling him, so I cut it out, Yamamoto's is still there because he needs to be physically taught from scratch, Gokudera just improves his already existing combat might. Secondly, I hope you enjoy my Ryohei/Hana arc, I am super happy with how it turned out and I hope you all like it as well. Thirdly, Regarding Tsuna's dad, Now I shifted this sequence around quite a bit, But I decided that both Tsuna's Mother and Father will be in the story as minimally as possible, there are multiple reasons, first being all the characters are older and don't move into his home, Second being I think Iemitsu would want to protect his wife more than he expresses in the Anime, so he is going to be keeping her close to him in my story. As for the Animosity between father and son, I think Tsuna should have gave his dad a good punch in the face for this, I mean, while there would be no epic tale for me to write if he didn't making your son a Mafia boss is kind of a dick move. This is a long ass Author's notes, for any of you who stayed round till the end I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next one, peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuna stood at the bottom of a vertical cliff, a small river flowed behind him, Reborn was perched on a rock a small distance from him with a small evil calculating smirk on his face.

"This is….training?" Tsuna glanced at the infant carefully.

"Aye, The first Vongola Boss mastered his technique using this exact regime, I plan to have you do the same." Reborn replied simply

Tsuna cracked his knuckles together slowly "Well, Lambo's battle is tonight let's get this over with."

Reborn chuckled as he fired the bullet instantly, Tsuna's head whipped back as the small red fire slammed into his forehead, this time Dying will mode kicked in before he hit the ground, he dropped his foot back and the rock beneath it crunched audibly, Tsuna launched forward, 'If I can get higher before I start having to climb it should make it easier.' He thought to himself as he clawed his way up the wall, he must have only been a few feet from the top when the fire on his head winked out, he clicked his tongue in annoyance as he fell backwards, his arms not being able to keep him on the cliff with the wind whipping around him. He spotted Reborn aiming a shot at him, Tsuna spread his arms out to the side and slowed his descent as best he could as the infant fired a round into his head.

Tsuna flipped around and slammed against the ground, small stones spread around him the dust cloud cleared after a moment, Tsuna wiped some of the dirt off his lip and leaned against the cliff, Reborn watched the boy fall asleep quickly and sighed, taking a small thermo full of espresso out of his bag and pouring himself a cup, he sipped it lightly as he waited for the boy to regain his strength.

* * *

"Good work today," Lambo glanced up at the quiet voice, I-Pin held a small bottle of water out to him, he took it gratefully as he tried desperately to catch his breath "You are improving."

"Not fast enough." Lambo grimaced, taking a long draw on the drink he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the girl in to his side, she had forgone the usual Chinese style clothing she always wore for a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt, similar to what he always saw Bianchi wearing, she let her hair down while they were taking a break, she turned to look at him and he straightened stiffly.

"Please, be more obvious." She quipped, waving for him to go on as he was.

Lambo turned his lazy gaze onto her again, this time straight to her face, her eyes regarded him playfully, a smirk on her face "Staring at someone as beautiful as you isn't hard."

He enjoyed the sudden meltdown in the girl confidence, she stuttered, nervously looked around before stopping and taking a visible breath "Okay, Back to work!" She shouted at him.

Lambo chuckled as he got to his feet "Sure," He walked to the centre of the small combat dojo and righted himself, I-Pin launched herself towards him and cart wheeled forward, slamming her heel down on his forearm, Lambo gritted his teeth and winced, he spun into a low kick and I-Pin dodged back, Lambo rushed forward, he threw a punch forward and I-Pin intercepted it with her hand, Lambo spun with his change in momentum into a backwards roundhouse, I-Pin arched back and his leg flew over her head, Lambo launched himself back as she kicked at him, He rolled to his feet and turned to find an empty mat, his eyes widened as a small needle was pressed to his throat, harmless enough to not hurt him, but hard enough he noticed.

"I win." I-Pin whispered into the back of his ear.

The closeness made him shiver slightly, He shifted slightly before whipping around pulling her arm over the back of her head and slipping the needle out of her hand, his nose brushed hers as he claimed her lips, I-Pin was surprised at first but sank into the kiss fast enough, he pulled back and smirked at his breathless partner.

"You sure about that?" He taunted

I-Pin glared at him and stomped on his toe hard, he jumped back in surprise and lose his balance backwards, she dived forward and pinned him down, leaving the ghost of a kiss over his mouth, her large grey eyes twinkled slightly over the top of him "Yes, I'm sure."

"Most guys would still call this a win you know." Lambo quipped from the ground, he flipped her off and the two parted a moment watching each other carefully.

Lambo moved first, charging forward, as I-Pin brought her arm up to defend herself from his punch he slipped down, sliding low, I-Pin jumped and flipped over the top of him, she rolled over to her feet and turned to face him, finding nothing but an empty combat mat, she whirled around and found still nothing, her eyes darted around her as she moved carefully, ears straining to pick up the tiniest hint of noise. She felt a weight on her shoulder and she was flipped over before she could move, the small needle was pressed to her throat and Lambo grinned triumphantly above her.

He leaned forward and brushed against her lips one last time before speaking "My win."

I-Pin huffed at him but remained silent.

* * *

Hibari glared at the black ring on his desk, the half cloud symbol on it was kind of mocking him 'Swearing Loyalty?! I Lost again?!' He was seething, although outwardly he was calm, 'the noisy white haired herbivore called him the 'bucking bronco'.' Hibari rubbed at his jaw slowly 'fitting enough.'

He spun the ring once more before slipping it over his middle finger, he wasn't really mad at the blonde, he had wanted to fight, brought it on himself and lost he had also agreed to the terms and he was not about to go back on his word, he was more angry about the fact that for a long while he had been thinking it wouldn't be too bad to have as his second in command so simply put it 'friends' he glared at the wall.

"Tetsu!" He shouted loudly enough to gain the boys attention, he knew he'd be close to his office, he never strayed far from Hibari.

As expected, the boy stuck his head into the office after a few moments, all though he seemed unaware Hibari had called him, he walked towards the desk and dropped a small file on the desk in front of the disciplinary chief.

"What's this?" Hibari asked curiously

"Everything I could find on one, Chrome Dokuro, I think she may become your new favorite person if memory serves." Tetsuya replied simply.

"I said I had a mild, _very_ mild interest." Hibari growled in response, he'd never tell his second he was about to ask about this exact topic, especially after that.

"Well, I hope that satisfies you, As for me I am going home." Tetsuya waved idly as he left the room.

'Wait, He seemed….unafraid of me," Hibari thought carefully as he sat back 'I think that's the most normal conversation I have ever had.' He raised his eyebrows slightly and opened the small file, he didn't bother reading everything, just location.

Although he had to read it a few times to be sure, apparently he was going back to Kokuyo Land.

* * *

Tsuna lowered his body carefully, he felt more aware of his strength than he had been before, it was like a little meter was ticking down in his head, the more he tried to force it, the faster his time ticked down, so he need to climb the cliff using as little of the dying will's power as he could, he placed his hands against the cliff face and got a solid grip on a small outcropping, using the strength in both his legs and arms he launched himself upwards and closed his eyes, at the speed he was traveling the rest would be his intuition, as he felt his body slow down he leaned forward, his toes pressed against an outcropping and he launched himself again, he smirked to himself as he felt his body launch in the air, I can do around five more of them. He opened his eyes as he launched himself for the final time, he shifted his body in the air and flipped backwards over the lip of the cliff, landing on the surface with a solid thud, he smiled at his own work happily and wiped his hands together.

"Alright, You can take a break for today, if you disappear for much longer someone might start to worry." Reborn announced, not even attempting to hide the smirk on his face.

Tsuna rolled his eyes "Yeah, Your charity is overwhelming."

Reborn launched forward and kicked Tsuna scare in the face "You're a million years to early to complain!"

"Fine, I got it." Tsuna groaned from the ground as he got to his feet.

* * *

Hibari stared at the broken down gate that led into an even more decrepit set of buildings "This place really needs to be removed, Why is it still even here?"

He made his way into the large compound and looked around, although a growing feeling of unease set in his stomach as he moved, it was mildly unpleasant but not so much that it alarmed him 'I did come here, But I don't have an social skills to speak of and beyond that what do I even say?' He rubbed his hands together idly, he found himself in the anteroom they had fought Mukuro in, it brought back its own set of bad memories, which he subsequently ignored.

Moving to the corner of the room he found a few discarded wrappings, they pile was quite new, which told him someone had most certainly eaten here recently, but going from there was a different story. He ruffled his hair in annoyance when the door behind him grated open loudly he got to his feet and drew his Tonfas in surprise, he recognized both the entrants, but they apparently hadn't noticed him.

"I'm telling you Kakipi, There's just no way that girl has any connection." The loud blonde exclaimed

"Ken, You saw it just as I did, It's quite obvious." Chikusa replied boredly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Hibari didn't know exactly what prompted his next move, he vaulted the small couch on the edge of the room and laid down calmly, staring at the newcomers for an unknown amount of time before they noticed him. 'It would have been more efficient to just bite them to death.' He smiled in mild amusement at their faces.

"The hell are you doing here?!" Ken demanded angrily

"Wandering." Hibari replied flatly

"Wander somewhere else you jackass!" Ken growled, his snapped a set of fangs into his mouth and his fingernails extended into claws, his hair grew out and turned orange

Hibari rolled on the couch and kicked off, the couch groaned and cracked beneath him as he met the boy halfway across the room and slammed him into the wooden floorboards, Chikusa flourished, his yoyo's flew forward and Hibari lifted and arm, wrapping the cord around the Tonfa he pulled hard, Chikusa left the ground and Hibari booted the dark haired boy in the face when he reached him.

"Why are you here, huh? Fuck off already!" The blonde growled from the ground.

"My reason's are my own." Hibari countered, he didn't catch the next set of footsteps, he was only aware of taking a black boot to the face and flipping through the air.

His head lifted before a blade was set around his neck, the trident weapon locked his neck against the ground, his arm was pinned to the ground by the owner's feet and a small gun was pointed at his forehead. He let his head lull back to the ground as he examined the unknown attacker.

He masked his surprise well, considering the person he was searching for was currently pinning him to the ground prepared to kill him, he didn't even have any complaints, he got a great view to the girls long and slender legs, he tilted his head over so slightly, she seemed to notice, she jumped back and fell to her knee's holding her skirt down with a mortified expression on her face, she still glared at him fiercely but any immediate danger had passed.

"Oi! Girl just kill him already, he's useless to us!" Ken shouted as he got to his feet.

"Ken, He is the Guardian of the Cloud Ring," The girl replied coldly "May I ask why you've come here, Hibari Kyoya?"

"I'm at a disadvantage, miss?" Hibari prodded calmly

"Chrome, Chrome Dokuro," The girl replied, the blade of the trident poised at his throat made him lean away slightly "I know you already knew my name, Hibari-san, now, why are you here?"

Hibari smirked at her and leaned into the weapon, enough so that the end drew a small trickle of blood as he stared into her uncovered eye "How would you respond if I say, 'to see you'?"

Apparently she had not considered that at all, her eyes widened her cheeks flushed and she placed the weapon down beside herself calmly "I would reply with, 'why'"

Hibari smiled, enjoying the game that their conversation was becoming greatly "I want to discuss, Guardian to Guardian, the herbivore we will be following."

"Ken, Chikusa, please give us some privacy." Chrome ordered more than asked, the two grumbled as they left.

"I was hungry anyway!" Ken shouted from the door.

Chrome sighed, she lifted a hand and untied her hair before leaning back slightly and taking another breath "Those two are unnecessarily difficult."

Under normal circumstances, Hibari would have responded, but he was way too busy admiring the purple haired girl in front of him, his eyes roamed her body a moment before he forced them to the roof and leaned backwards himself "I don't wish to ally myself with one as weak as this, 'Tsunayoshi'." Hibari growled

"Hm, weak?" Chrome hummed in response

"Of course, he can't do anything on his own, he packs together, he's just like a herbivore, weak." Hibari listed and finished

Chrome folded her hand into a fist and sat her chin on it, examining the boy in front of her carefully, from what she knew of him, he was one that preferred his solitude, despite that he had seeked her out and was apparently opening up to her about his thoughts, she was fairly sure not many would be privy to his opinions, a surprising feeling of warmth spread from her chest at the thought that she was the one the Cloud Guardian had selected to confide in.

"Well, Hibari-san," Chrome began "Do you believe wolves to be weak?"

Hibari sat up quietly and his eyebrows furrowed as he thought for a moment "Individually, they are just dogs."

"But wolves don't fight individually, does that make them weak or intelligent?" Chrome smirked

"Intelligent." Hibari conceded

"I don't believe Tsunayoshi-san to be weak," Chrome finished "I think he dislikes fighting and tries to avoid it, but if any of his pack are threatened he won't think twice about annihilating the enemy."

Try as he might, Hibari couldn't come up with a retort that would make sense, "But he also, relies on others, it's weakness, he can't do anything on his own."

"It's also a strength to be able to rely on someone," Chrome replied "Isn't there anyone you can think you have ever left something too? Someone you trust enough that you know he or she won't fail?"

Hibari laced his fingers together, it didn't take long for one person to come to mind, all the times he had demanded his second take care of something, he was relying on the boy to complete a task, whether it was to avoid it or for his own gain he trusted Tetsuya enough to leave things to him, Hibari always operated on the notion he was alone and left nothing to anyone, it was an interesting realization.

"I do," Hibari chuckled "I didn't think about it like that, but I do leave a lot to him, he always advises me on social skills as well, though I don't listen to that as much as he'd like."

Chrome laughed, the sound was surprisingly uplifting, Hibari slid the concept of hearing it again into the back of his mind as a smile tugged at his mouth.

Chrome couldn't help but notice the boy in front of her had one of the kindest smiles she had ever seen, or maybe it was his usual scowling expression that made his small smile seem more kind. then again she could easily chalk it up to teenage hormones and his bad boy attitude, she shook her head lightly to throw the thoughts away.

"Is that all you wished to discuss, Hibari-san?" Chrome asked politely with a smile.

"I…um, yes. That was it." Hibari got to his feet rigidly "See you later."

"Yeah, See you later." Chrome chirped happily.

Hibari's eyes widened as he left the room, images of the girls smiling face, uplifting laugh and incredible legs flashing through his mind, his heart was racing and the thoughts brought heat to his face 'I was going to say it, 'ask her out' as Tetsu puts it, I was prepared to blurt it out.' Hibari stopped and looked at the roof 'But…why did I stop…Did I really just,' Hibari felt like a bomb just went off in his head 'Run away?!'

* * *

Tsuna was wandering aimlessly around the shopping district, he was sipping at an ice tea and just thinking, he spotted a familiar silhouette entering a cake shop a small distance down the street and smirked as he made his way inside.

The brown haired girl he was deeply in love with was crouched in front of the large glass pane separating her from a massive amount of as he so casually put it 'Heaven', he never would understand her obsession with cake. The person behind the counter noticed he moved his finger to stop the person from welcoming him, a playful grin on his face, The waiter smirked and glanced at the girl a small distance from the customer as Tsuna walked towards her silently, just as he was about to place his hands over his eyes and whispered she spoke.

"Tsuna, which cake would you like?" She asked simply

Tsuna started and jumped "How'd you know I was there?"

"Glass has a reflection, Tsu-kun," Kyoko chirped happily "Now are you going to eat cake with me or not?"

"Um, whatever you recommend." Tsuna replied in bewilderment from his spot by the door.

"Two pieces of the red velvet please, oh and an iced tea!" Kyoko order, Tsuna walked passed her and placed the money on the counter before Kyoko could wrestle it out of her bag, Kyoko glanced at him questioningly.

"What kind of boyfriend makes the girl pay?" Tsuna asked casually 'Well, looks like it's cup noodles again tonight.'

"Okay, but in return I'm cooking you dinner, you can't just eat cup noodles all the time!" Kyoko scolded

"What are you psychic?" Tsuna complained

"Ryohei told me you were complaining about having to eat them every night since Reborn starting training you." Kyoko replied with a grin.

"I told him that in confidence too," Tsuna grumbled as the pair sat down at a table "You don't have to worry about me so much."

"What kind of girlfriend doesn't worry?" Kyoko replied in the same tone Tsuna had used earlier.

"I concede already, Of course I'd rather eat your cooking than cup noodles." Tsuna chuckled

Kyoko let a triumphant smile break out on her face as she took a piece of cake, Tsuna didn't like that look of victory much, as she lifted the fork with her cake on it he shot forward and gulped it, she stared at him in what would be considered mortified shock "Tsu-kun?"

"That's really good, you want a taste?" Tsuna held up his own cake, he was barely finished at all.

Kyoko sent him a look, she knew he was up to something, although she couldn't guess what, he put a piece on his fork "Close your eyes," Tsuna commanded casually, she closed them "Open your mouth," She continued following his instructions.

Tsuna broke a slightly bigger piece of the cake and placed it in his own mouth, he was happy that the thing didn't break instantly and ruin his plan. He leaned forward and placed one end on her bottom lip, her mouth closed and her eyes opened, upon discovering his face so close to hers her eyes widened and he closed the distance to lock lips with hers.

He pulled back with a satisfied grin "I heard from Gokudera that games more fun with Pocky." Tsuna laughed

Kyoko's entire face dyed red and steam apparently flew from her ears "Why are you allowed to listen to Gokudera when I'm not?!" She exclaimed in embarrassment.

"He only mentioned it in passing," Tsuna waved off "I thought it'd be fun."

"That was _too_ much!" Kyoko complained with a pout.

"Huh, you're mad?" Tsuna tilted his head, he let a gentle smile grace his face and he leaned forward, he placed a light kiss on her forehead "Sorry," When she didn't calm down or change in any way he placed another on her nose "Sorry," Her arms uncrossed as he floated down, dangerously close to kissing her lips, she leaned forward slightly as he closed the distance, Kyoko pulled him against her mouth a little more forcefully and the two pulled back when they ran out of breath "Sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"It's fine already!" Kyoko exclaimed, she pouted and stole the rest of his cake.

"Oi, that's mine!" Tsuna complained

"Too bad, I'm taking it!" Kyoko stuck her tongue out at him.

"That was really good too." Tsuna complained, scratching the back of his head.

Kyoko watched him for a moment longer, she placed a small amount of the cake on the end of her fork "Tsu-kun," He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow "Here, say 'ah'."

His face softened and he smirked as he lent forward, the small chunk of cake was placed his mouth and he grinned as he chewed it "It tastes even better now."

"Baka!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Oh, It's Lambo," Tsuna noted as he glanced out the window "Wait, he's with someone else."

"Probably I-Pin," Kyoko leaned over to glance out the window "Those two are dating after all."

"Huh? Since when?" Tsuna asked in surprise

"Not sure, for awhile, I'd say," Kyoko replied "I don't think they are hiding it, but they don't really telegraph it either."

"How'd you find out then?" Tsuna asked

"It's the little thing he does for her, like pulling out her seat opening doors, when they think no one's watching they start whispering to each other." Kyoko listed calmly.

"What are you stalking them?" Tsuna asked worriedly

"No, I just noticed." Kyoko replied

"That's not one I would have picked out though." Tsuna leaned back and sighed

"You do have lots of thing to worry about." Kyoko replied soothingly "Besides, It' not really any of your business."

"Haha, You're right about that." Tsuna nodded.

"There's gonna be a storm tonight." Kyoko announced looking at the sky, the beginnings of large black clouds already forming above them

"I hope Lambo's battle is indoors." Tsuna replied

Kyoko nodded.

* * *

Every few steps a crack of lightning would illuminate the gate of Namimori high, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto waited at the gate calmly, Ryohei was the next to arrive, followed by Lambo and I-Pin, Tsuna noticed the concern looks of the Chinese hit-woman's face, he became painfully aware of how close the pair were in that moment.

"The lightning battle will take place on the roof please proceed up immediately." The Cervello announced over the schools PA system.

The group stepped onto the roof as rain began lightly peppering them, Lambo's opponent already awaited him inside the Arena, the circle of large metal rods that extended into the sky, a spiders web of wires connecting each one.

"This is the Arena for the Guardian of Lightning Battle," The Cervello announced "Lambo Bovino," Lambo entered the arena calmly, examining the rods and the wires in turn "Leviathan."

The man on the opposite side of the arena grunted in response, the Varia with the exception of Lussuria were lined up behind him.

"Oi! Stupid Cow, you better not embarrass the tenth!" Gokudera shouted at Lambo's back.

"Gokudera, Quiet down your distraction," Lambo replied boredly "Shall we get started?"

"Battle Start!" The Cervello shouted

Lighting cracked across the sky and Lambo glanced upwards as one of the rods of light slammed into one of the rods of metal, Lambo lifted his foot forward and placed it across the wire.

"Idiot, He's gonna kill himself? The easiest ring battle to date." The small member of Varia chuckled.

Tsuna and his guardians gaped at the spot of light that was where Lambo was standing.

"My oh my," Lambo yawned boredly "You think it would be that easy?"

Levi's eyes widened, the boy had just been hit by a lightning bolt that was amplified thousands of times passed normal voltage, not only was he unscathed he appeared completely normal, well not completely the horns on his head glowed with a violent blue and crackled outwards, Lambo pulled a knife from his pocket and planted it in the ground, he placed a finger against the blade, the blade turned red and melted into the ground as the electricity was discharged into the metal then into the concrete below, Lambo rolled his neck boredly.

"If you're not going to attack, I will!" Levi shouted

"He's mad." The blonde chuckled from behind him.

"A body immune to lightning? This fight just got much tougher for Levi, I'll take any bet's he loses." The small member laughed

Levi slammed his fists together and the parabola's on his back flew outwards, each opened and pointed inwards on Lambo, he let his gaze hover each one, one eyes half closed and apparently not worried about the man's attack.

"Levi Volta!" Lighting snapped into one of the parabola's and spread to each one before firing into Lambo, dust obscured each sides vision of the arena.

"Hm, That tickled a little," Lambo spoke suddenly "I guess it's my turn."

Lambo widened his stance rolled his neck and pounded his fists together before bowing his head forward, he shot an evil glare towards the man opposite him and a grin spread across his face.

"Electrico Cornata!" Lightning arced around Lambo hitting the ground and crackling into the walls of the arena, he launched forward and Levi jumped back, attempting to keep a safe distance and wait out the attack, Lambo flourished his wrist, an action Levi almost missed behind the lightning cloak he was being charged with, Levi flipped a parabola around and two small sharp needle's bounced off, but Levi had focused on blocking and forgotten to keep putting distance between the pair, he lifted the parabola in time to lock against the force of lightning baring down on him, as the lightning seemed to weaken a crack lit the arena and Lambo shifted his foot back, placing it over a wire. Levi shifted back and slammed forward, catching Lambo with the corner of his parabola and opening a large cut along his left cheek, Lambo rolled back and landed on anther wire as lightning ripped through the arena, Levi hit his first together and his parabola's positioned themselves around the orb of light.

"Levi Volta!" The man shouted, the lighting blasted into the centre of the already electrified Lambo.

"That's too much Lambo!" I-Pin shouted "Run!"

"I never fail!" Levi roared in his victory.

"Sorry about this then." Lambo announced boredly as he flipped around, Levi's eyes widened as the boy led with a powerful roundhouse into the man's jaw, Levi slid along the ground as Lambo lowered and charged after him, Levi rolled back and popped to his feet, the two met in a quick hand to hand dual in the centre of the arena, they were trading evenly for a moment, Lambo flicked upwards, another needle flew passed Levi's nose as the man leaned back, Lambo lowered and shot away as the man's focus was moved, Lambo leaned against one of the rods on the edge of the arena, he puffed and held a hand to his stomach with a wince, he hadn't avoided that last attack as would have liked too, it was difficult to see when lighting flowed into him. 'I can't try that again.'

He placed an open palm against the metal as it was struck again, Levi's head darted around the arena as he searched for the boy 'I guess all that hide and seek I played as a kid helped me out here.' He chuckled as he continued feeding the lighting he absorbed back into the rod. The metal beneath his fingers began to heat and he smirked as it ward and bent inwards, he absorbed the lightning back into himself and lowered as the pillar fell, the wiring along the ground was ripped up and Levi jumped into the air to avoid the arena falling on top of him, Lambo rolled onto the downed pillar and launched himself upwards.

"Electrico Cornata!" He flew passed the man as lighting arced around him, he spun in the air and rifled down, Levi hit his fists together and Lambo clicked his tongue as he realized he was falling straight into a kill circle.

"You're naïve brat!" Levi shouted

Lambo reached into his coat pocket, he drew a small pink spiked grenade, although this thing had no pin, from the ground it looked quite useless.

'Looks like I'm leaving this too you.' He thought with a smirk, he crushed the thing against his chest and flipped around, a puff of smoke blew around him and Levi's attack flew through empty air, something broke through the bottom of the cloud and landed in the busted arena.

"A ten year round huh?" Reborn chuckled "Interesting use."

"Ten year round?" Tsuna frowned in question.

"The Bovino families primary weapon." Gokudera began

"It swaps the user with himself ten years in the future, Lambo hasn't used it in a very long time." I-Pin finished, her hands rolled into fists by her sides.

The figure pulled his sleeve up casually as he bent down, he lifted the small black Vongola ring from the ground and smiled at it nostalgically, he looked around himself and found Tsuna and his group.

"Hello all, Long time no see." He smirked

"Did the other kid run? This isn't allowed is it?" The small Varia member asked

"This is the same person from ten years from now, we see no issue in which version of Lambo fights this battle." The Cervello announced.

Future Lambo pulled the ring up and placed it around his neck "So, I'm fighting you. I don't suppose you'd give up, if the me ten years ago gave you this much trouble."

"If you want my ring you will have to pry it away from my corpse!" Levi growled

Future Lambo grinned menacingly, as he lowered himself forward, his coat flapped behind him as the wind blew, lighting struck the remaining upright rods of the arena, Future Lambo moved his hand upwards and grabbed hold of the wire's above him, lightning began to flow into him, his eyes remained glued to his opponent, the lightning itself turned an angry violent red, it crackled between his fingers and between the horns atop his head.

"Levi Volta!" The man shouted, the attack launched much faster this time, it slammed into Future Lambo who did little to dodge it at all, allowing the attack to strike him head on.

"Did this really work on the me from this time?" Future Lambo laughed as the lightning Levi fired at him turned dark red, the aura of angry red flew off of Lambo's back, he launched forward, quick throwing a set of needles at the man in front of him who dodged them all, Lambo charged right around him and slid to a stop, Levi attempted to move and found his arms bound to his sides, he struggled against the confines and looked down at his body, small metal wires wrapped around his entire length.

Future Lambo allowed his lazy gaze to linger on the man's face moment "You're corpse, was it?" Future Lambo forced the lighting out of his fingertips down the metal wire, the angry red lightning went along the wires, Levi's eyes widened and he closed his eyes as the attack neared him.

"I hope you are all ready to pay me." The small Varia boasted calmly.

As the lightning neared the man's body a sudden puff of smoke appeared around Future Lambo, present Lambo stumbled out of it and the Vongola Ring fell to the ground, the lightning died on the wire and they went slack, present Lambo was sweating a breathing heavily, his white undershirt was stained a deep red, he was holding his side and he struggled to keep himself upright.

"Damnit, it wasn't enough." Lambo trailed off as he fell forward

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed as he moved, Reborn nodded his head and let fly a single round.

Levi brought his fists together, the parabola's positioned themselves around the downed Lambo, the lightning flew forward, something shot passed I-Pin with enough force to drag the rain behind it, the attack hit something and an explosion rocked the roof of Namimori High.

Tsuna wiped a small amount of blood from the edge of his lip, sending a dark orange eyed glare at the Varia's Lightning Guardian, Tsuna tossed the Vongola half ring at the man.

"Winner, Leviathan," The Cervello announced "On account of Tsunayoshi Sawada's interference, We will also take the Sky ring, he forfeited it when he broke the rules."

"What rule?!" Gokudera shouted "You never said anything about any rules!"

"They are the rules of the Ring Conflicts Gokudera," Tsuna announced flatly "Here." He held out his ring.

The Cervello jumped down to take it, just as they were about to a sharp voice halted them.

"Wait," Xanxus stood on the water tower and glared down at the arena "Trash," He addressed Tsuna "Why'd you save your Guardian, he lost, he's useless to you now."

Tsuna glanced at his opponent "I won't allow any of my Family to die."

"Hm, Trash the lot of them," Xanxus laughed "Levi, You ever give me a display as sorry as that again I'll kill you."

The Cervello resumed taking the ring.

"Leave it," Xanxus commanded, eyeing The Cervello dangerously "I will take it from his body myself."

"Of course, Xanxus-sama," The Cervello bowed "With this, The Lightning battle ends in Varia's victory, tomorrow's battle will be the Battle of the Storm Ring."

Gokudera eyed to blonde opposite him carefully, the blonde returned the gaze before leaving with the rest of the Varia without saying anything.

"Lambo!" I-Pin shouted at the downed boy, he groaned and his eyes opened slowly

"Sorry," Lambo smiled from the ground "I lost."

"It's fine," Tsuna calmed as the flame on his head died out "You had him more than on the ropes."

"Jeez, Idiot!" I-Pin shouted at him, she beat a weak punch against his chest "You're not supposed to scare me like that."

"Sorry." Lambo smiled calmly, Yamamoto wrapped a tight bandage around the boys wound and they got him to Dino's medical facility easy enough.

* * *

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed as she arrived in the room, Lambo was asleep on the bed, I-Pin had crashed next to him when they told her he'd be fine.

Tsuna motioned for her to stay quiet as she padded up to them slowly "Thank goodness he's okay."

Tsuna nodded.

Haru walked into the room a few moments later and did pretty much the same thing before heading over to Gokudera, he smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'll never lose to that guy." Gokudera announced confidentially.

"You better not," Haru warned him "If I end up like I-Pin-chan over there, You will have hell to pay!"

Gokudera nodded his head and glanced at Tsuna, it was the first time he had ever seen the boy look so angry, whether it was at himself or Xanxus Gokudera wasn't sure, but either way it spelled trouble for the Varia.

* * *

 **A/N: And Lightning battle over! As I said I had a lot of trouble deciding the winners and losers for all these battles, Lambo was one of the Characters I actually really wanted to win, Future Lambo was such a badass in the Anime and the Manga, but ultimately I decided to have him lose, Now, I little explanation is in order, Basically he uses the ten year bazooka's round by crushing it on his chest, I considered using the standard way for awhile, but this is what I ended up selecting, both for purpose of flow and I thought this way was a bit cooler, he used the moment he disappears to dodge Levi's attack, but he's still wounded, he had hoped his future self would win before he came back so he would be able to focus on healing, so essentially he spends ten minutes slowly bleeding and passed out when he gets back.**

 **The other Thing is Chrome, Now, she had a gun in this chapter, the gun is going to stay, BUUUUUUUT there is a massive trick to it I plan on revealing in her battle that holds well with her character and, because I want Chrome to have a more active part in the Guardians along with Hibari that comes into it as well. As usual, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time, peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Reborn, How can you make me train at a time like this, What if they go after Lambo while he's still out?" Tsuna growled in annoyance, the infant tossed the pair of woolen gloves at him.

"I-Pin is right next to him, Bianchi and Dino are also making sure to keep an eye on him. He's well protected." Reborn replied

Tsuna continued to grumble silently as he placed the gloves on.

"I'd focus more on the training here if I were you," Reborn warned "You lose focus you'll die."

"Long time no see, Sawada-dono." Tsuna glanced to the source of the voice, his eyes widened slightly and he smirked.

"Yeah, Long time, Basil-kun, how are you feeling?" Tsuna asked simply

"Fine," Basil replied "I hope thou art prepared."

Basil popped a pair of small circle pills in his mouth, a blue flame lit on his head and his eyes glowed a bright blue "Hyper Dying Will mode certainly is a new kind of strength isn't it?"

"Yeah." Tsuna replied flatly, his own eyes glowed brightly the flame on his head flickered as he lowered his body.

There was a momentary pause as the pair watched each other carefully, Tsuna moved his hands low and shot forward, Basil widened his stance slightly and Tsuna shifted before disappearing completely. Basil's eyes widened momentarily before he whirled around, Tsuna fist met with the metal edged weapon Basil carried and Basil smirked.

"I see you, Sawada-dono." Basil chuckled

Tsuna forced in on the blade a little heavier, Basil locked and slashed across forcing Tsuna away, Tsuna hopped once before rifling forward, Basil went over Tsuna fist and locked down, forcing Tsuna's arm in on itself, Tsuna gritted his teeth and expelled flames from his free hand, pulling the boy into the air, Basil rotated and launched a powerful kick towards Tsuna chin, Tsuna rolled back and landed on his hand, placing his other hand over his chest he expelled flames to his left, spinning on his opposite hand like a top, Basil jumped back to avoid getting kicked and lifted his gaze in time to see Tsuna barreling into him, a fist cocked back, Basil crossed his arms in front of his face and Tsuna went low, Basil coughed as the blow connected, but he didn't remained stunned for long, grabbing Tsuna's wrist he flipped over the boy and slammed his foot down, connecting with Tsuna's shoulder and forcing him into the ground.

The two locked eyes and glared at each other for a moment before the flame on Tsuna's head flickered and died, Tsuna blinked a few times in surprise "That felt faster than usual," He frowned and got to his feet "  
Re-" He cut off when he found the infant nowhere in sight.

"Sawada-dono, if I may," Basil began, Tsuna turned his attention to the blonde calmly "The dying will flame is something the user controls," Basil pointed to the flame on his head for emphasis and flared it outwards "At any point you can force the strength or…" He trailed off as the flamed dimmed "Allow it to calm. Thy not need to force the flame, for you will only leave yourself vulnerable at critical moments."

"Reborn! Get out here and put me back in that mode, You wanted me to train!" Tsuna shouted, a sound finally came to his ears and his walked over to a nearby tree, peering around it he found the infant, a small bubble inflating and deflating from his nose "He's asleep!" Tsuna shouted in disbelief.

"Sawada-dono," Basil held the same two pills he had taken earlier, Tsuna gather they put him into Hyper Dying Will mode, Tsuna inclined his head gratefully and swallowed them, the orange flame lit atop his head "Shall we continue?"

Tsuna nodded his head calmly.

* * *

The high pitched tone of Gokudera's doorbell woke him, he looked around himself in surprise, he didn't remember coming home, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, his doorbell screeched at him again and he stumbled to his feet and down the hallway, opening the door quickly.

"What?!" He demanded

"Ah," Haru squeaked, he stared at her a moment in surprise, before following her gaze down, realizing he had forgotten to put on a shirt or pants and had just answered the door in his briefs "You're very bold, Hayato-kun."

Gokudera gritted his teeth, grabbed the girl by the arm pulled her inside and closed the door before stalking down the hallways and retrieving his clothing, fighting the blush on his face the whole time.

Haru snickered at her boyfriends back and walked into the kitchen, setting down a small plastic bag on the table, Gokudera came back in a loose shirt and jeans, he pulled his hair to make it sit in its usual style and sat down opposite her.

"How'd you find out where I live anyway?" Gokudera asked in surprise.

"Now, even a lady as proper as me has her secrets," She tapped the side of her nose and laughed "Shamal told me, I don't know why you dislike him so much, he was a true gentlemen."

"That bastard is good at acting, don't let your guard down." Gokudera sighed

"Well, him being involved explains a lot," He sighed dismissing his state of undress that morning "What are you doing here then?"

"I'm making you breakfast," Haru replied as she lit the stove "Then we are going out, You don't have training today and I've barely seen you since these ring conflicts started."

"I've had to focus on training," Gokudera replied "It can't be helped if I want to avoid getting hurt…or getting killed."

Gokudera watched the girl opposite him carefully, as expected the mention of him being injured or dying affected her, she stiffened visibly for a moment he thought that was all that was going to happen, then a quiet sound caught his ear, it was quiet enough that if a single other noise had of sounded he likely would have missed it, it was a single sob. He wasn't aware he could move as fast as he did in the next moment, he rounded the counter and pulled her against him.

"Huh? I don't understand, I was going to be happy today and spend it with you…but I…" She trailed off

Gokudera rubbed at the back of her hair soothingly "It's okay," He lifted her chin slowly and stared into her eyes he smiled warmly "Because I definitely won't lose, that guy won't even scratch me."

"Really?" Haru voice quivered and she leaned into his palm on reflex.

"Of course." Gokudera replied

"Really? Really?" She asked quietly

Gokudera lifted her head again and planted a firm kiss on her lips "Really."

 _Groooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowl_

The party both started at the guttural sound, Gokudera chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "I, uh, haven't eaten in awhile."

Haru snickered and nodded her head, she slid up her sleeve slightly and clenched her fist "Right! I'll definitely make something delicious!"

"Looking forward to it!" Gokudera replied enthusiastically.

* * *

Yamamoto buckled and fell to his knee, he struggled to keep air in his lungs, he grabbed the helmet on his head and dragged it off harshly, sweat poured from his hair as he breathed heavily.

"Takeshi," Tsuyoshi's eyes narrowed on his son dangerously "If you expect me to keep teaching you when you bring this half assed resolve you are sorely mistaken."

Yamamoto gritted his teeth and pushed himself back to his feet, gripped the Shinai in his hand tighter as he held it in front of him.

Tsuyoshi let a small grin fall on his face, nothing sort of open challenge presented itself in his sons eyes, Tsuyoshi adjusted his grip slightly and darted forward.

Yamamoto back-stepped quickly and spun in bring the sword across, his father dodged out of the way nimbly, Yamamoto rotated the sword and the sound of bamboo slapping against bamboo echoed around the empty dojo, the pair remained locked against each other as they circled.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed as he moved, he dropped his weight low and forced his arms up, the lock shattered as his father stumbled back, Yamamoto rotated in and battered his father's Shinai into the air, his caught the blade in a reverse grip and brought it across, bring the second into an over head strike, his father regained his footing quickly and dodged out of the way of the cross slash, he caught the overhead strike in both hands and smirked at his son, Yamamoto let a small smile settle on his face as he dropped the second Shinai and struck the handle with his foot, the weapon speared into his father's chest and the man grunted as the blow struck.

The two disengaged and bowed to each other "What's next?" Yamamoto asked excitedly.

Tsuyoshi raised his hand, halting his son quickly "There isn't anything more, the rest is solely up to you."

"Huh?" Yamamoto froze as he let out the questioning breath.

"The teacher only shows the movement once," Tsuyoshi answered calmly "Whether you become truly worthy to wield a sword is up to your resolve now."

Yamamoto took a deep breath, his father tossed his Shinai to him, Yamamoto caught it calmly and met his father's gaze levelly "Thank you very much."

Tsuyoshi inclined his head calmly and walked away.

Yamamoto gripped the Shinai tightly, the small swallow on the side stared at him he rolled his shoulders calmly, he changed his grip on the hilt and swung it in a wide arc in front of him, when the weapon's form shifted into that of a Katana he stared at it calmly , after a few moments the weapon reverted to a Shinai. Yamamoto took a deep breath and wrapped the weapon beside his bat, he took a quick glance outside and shouldered the weapons as he left for the high school.

* * *

Tsuna winced slightly as Kyoko placed a bandage over his cheek, she gave him a small apologetic look and he just reassuringly smiled at her "Jeez, maybe I should become a nurse, your certainly training me well enough." She complained.

"Sorry," Tsuna tilted his head to the side and stared up at the sky calmly "The days seem to be getting shorter."

"It's Gokudera-kun's match today isn't it?" Kyoko asked curiously.

Tsuna nodded "Have you spoken to Haru?"

"A little, she seems to avoid the subject as much as she can, seeing Lambo and I-pin like that I sort of understand." Kyoko grimaced.

Tsuna ruffled his girlfriends hair calmly "Yeah," He smiled at her reassuringly "But Gokudera is strong, he'll definitely be fine."

Kyoko chuckled "You have faith in your family, don't you?"

"Of course," Tsuna replied as he got to his feet and brushed himself off "I'm the boss, it's my job."

"What about you? Your getting beaten up in training," Kyoko started worriedly "Will you be fine?"

Tsuna smiled down at her, offering his hand, she grabbed it and he pulled her up "My opponent is strong and he's ruthless he's willing to kill member's of his own family to gain power," Tsuna explained, although he knew it didn't help at all, judging from how Kyoko paled "But that's exactly why I'll win, I won't allow someone like him to win."

Kyoko turned her head to the side, Tsuna's heartbeat thudded against her ear rhythmically and she sighed contentedly into the sound "Oh, that's right," Kyoko stepped back and dug around in her bag for a moment, removing two small pieces of fabric she handed them to Tsuna, she pointed to the first one "That one's Gokudera's, Haru made it with me yesterday. Although she didn't want to kill the mood on their date today so she asked me to make sure he got it," She explained, Tsuna looked at the other one, the dark blue charm with an orange fish sewn into it "I made that one for you." Kyoko finished calmly.

"Why a fish?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Because Tsuna, kinda sounds like Tuna doesn't it?" Kyoko giggled.

Tsuna gave his girlfriend a look and smiled, placing his charm in the pocket on his chest, he put Gokudera's in his pants pocket "Well, I had better get going if I'm going to make it in time."

Kyoko nodded her head calmly as Tsuna took off.

"Yamamoto, Reborn," Tsuna called out as he arrived, the pair turned and greeted him with a silent nod "Gokudera here yet?"

They shook their heads in response "He's gonna be late if he doesn't hurry it up." Ryohei grunted as he arrived.

Tsuna felt their presence before he heard them speak.

"Maybe he got scared and ran away?" Tsuna shot the Varia blond a flat look.

"Who'd be scared of you jackass?" Gokudera growled angrily as he arrived "I'm here, just in time to give you a nice long beating." He smiled darkly as he cracked his knuckles loudly.

Tsuna let out a quick breath as he approached the boy calmly, Tsuna handed Gokudera Haru's charm with a smirk "I was told yo get this to you."

Gokudera nodded his head in response "Thanks, Don't worry about a thing tenth, I'll definitely win."

Tsuna inclined his head calmly as the Cervello arrived at the school.

"Now that both parties are present we may begin," They announced in their uninterested tone "Would the spectators please move to the designated areas, the combatants will make their way to the top floor of the school."

Tsuna and the rest entered the small square, set's of lasers walled them off from either side of the corridor "In order to subdue interruptions from the spectators." The Cervello announced flatly.

Tsuna crossed his arms over his chest calmly and leaned back slightly.

"The rules for the battle remain the same as the previous battles, the first person to connect both halves of their ring will be the winner," The Cervello explained "However, unlike the previous battle this fight will be on a timer."

Gokudera noticed the doors to the classroom a little behind him rattle before they were blown off of their hinges completely, slamming into the glass before that was blown out as well. The wood clattered to the ground of the school yard loudly.

The wind ripped at Gokudera's clothing and hair and he sighed quietly in annoyance 'That should make things interesting.'

"Each of the Hurricane devices are fitted with a powerful explosive, after fifteen minutes these explosives will detonate regardless of the matches progression." The Cervello finished flatly.

"So, a death match huh?" Gokudera smirked "Interesting."

Belphegor walked towards Gokudera calmly "You're too tense." He said simply, tapping Gokudera's shoulder naturally.

Gokudera glared at the blonde angrily "Aw, So scary." Belphegor mocked sarcastically as he walked away.

"Will the spectators make their way to the observation area," The two groups followed their instructions carefully, a wall of red lasers turned on behind Tsuna as he entered and he merely glanced at them "Interference will not be tolerated." The Cervello explained flatly.

A chuckle met the groups ears, Shamal walked up to the lasers calmly "Well, you wouldn't be against letting me in now would you?" He asked, the lasers winked off and he stepped inside, they turned back on immediately.

Gokudera and Bel stared at each other blankly, each waiting for the match to begin, The Cervello finally spoke "Let the battle of the Storm ring begin!"

Gokudera flicked a bomb towards the blonde quickly, the blonde's eyes narrowed slightly 'short fuse huh?' He didn't move.

Gokudera glanced at the doorway to the left of the bomb as the thing was blown off its hinges by a powerful gust of wind, the explosive detonated outside the school uselessly, Gokudera took a quick back step as the door to his left rattled

'Now let's see what the blonde Varia genius has to offer.' Gokudera thought as the blonde flourished a small knife in his hand and tossed it, Gokudera ducked out of the way, he heard a turbine turn on somewhere behind him and then felt a sting on his right cheek, his eyes widened when he felt blood trickle down the edge of his face 'I know I dodged.'

Gokudera darted into a classroom and crouched as a knife flew over his head, Gokudera gritted his teeth 'How's he doing that in this wind?'

"You seem a little confused," Bel laughed as he entered the room "I'm very sensitive to the wind, fitting since I'm the guardian of the storm."

"Aren't you over stepping a bit jackass, I'm still alive." Gokudera glared at his opponent.

The blonde laughed "Such a poor storm guardian really reflects on the boss, no matter you'll be dead soon."

Gokudera chuckled, tossing a quick bomb at the blonde tha was blown towards the wall, he clicked his tongue as the blonde threw a knife at him, the explosion of Gokudera's bomb blew the knife off course, Gokudera noticed something slack behind the knife through a reflection of light, Gokudera let a knowing smirk fall on his face as he placed a trap against the doorway and ran into the hall way.

"Using a bomb to camouflage yourself and run away huh?" Bel stated plainly "I do love hide and seek."

Gokudera ran into the science room and looked around, finding the human model in the corner he removed a small wire from his shoulder 'Nice move jackass.' He mentally applauded as he tied the wire around the doll.

Belphegor drew a large number of knives in the hallway and tossed them "For my last trick as the Guardian of the Storm Ring, I'll fill you full of so many of these you'll turn into a cactus."

Resounding thuds met Bel's ears and he moved towards the sound, he was surprised when a model was dropped through the door, punctured by his knives, Gokudera lifted the thing by the wire and smirked at the blonde "Reading the wind was it?"

Belphegor tilted his head slightly as Gokudera moved, the blonde drew a knife as Gokudera rushed him.

Gokudera yanked the wire towards him and Belphegor stumbled and his eyes widened in surprise as Gokudera planted a boot into his chest, sending him rolling away from him. Gokudera glanced around himself and drew a set of bombs, tossing them up he slid low and threw another handful.

"That still won't work." Bel laughed as he got to his feet.

Gokudera met the blondes look levelly, the bomb's in the air sparked as turned, they turned in towards Bel and rocketed towards him, the bombs that slid along the ground impacted the man's boots as the explosives slammed into his chest and blew him backwards.

"Hm, even after that Bel won't be unharmed," Mammon noted as he watched monitor, he glanced over at Tsuna who met the small persons gaze with a smirk "You look awfully pleased over there."

"Well, You say Belphegor is your genius," Tsuna glanced at the monitor "I guess this means our Gokudera's one as well."

Squalo smirked "You've got guts kid I'll give you that."

"But the battle starts now." Levi finished plainly.

"How dare you spill my royal blood," Belphegor got to his feet and staggered, a grin appeared on his face as he ran his hand through his hair and his breathing turned shallow "How dare you."

Gokudera's eyes narrowed as he fired another volley of bombs as the blonde, Bel drew a knife in each hand and darted forward, slicing the bombs in a rapid movement that was almost impossible to follow before launching one at Gokudera, who dodged to the side and drew another set of bombs, the knife flew passed him and the bombs in his hand fell in half, Gokudera gritted his teeth 'The damned wires.' His eyes darted back to his opponent as the blonde fell towards him, knife drawn, Gokudera flipped a smaller bomb into his palm and flicked it into the air, crossing his arms in front of himself and jumping back, Gokudera remained mostly unharmed from the small explosion 'I need a better spot.'

Bel landed on his back with a heavy thud "Hide and Seek again? Interesting."

Gokudera jumped over a low table and slid behind a bookcase in the library 'Alright, come on then you blonde jackass, he glanced down as a box fell beside him, scattering what appeared to be old curtain hooks on the ground and smirked when an idea came to him.

"Ten minutes have passed." The Cervello informed flatly

Belphegor jumped into the room and tossed three knives, before landing and turning on his heel, Gokudera threw a volley of rocket bombs at the blonde, they were quickly sliced in half, Gokudera ducked underneath the next set of knives thrown at him, diving to the side of the follow up attack and darting behind another shelf.

His head shot up when the blonde chuckled and he back stepped a knife that landed at his feet, two more struck the wood near his neck and another cut off his retreat path, he froze quickly, his eyes darted around the spiders web of wires currently restricting his movement.

Bel stopped a small distance ahead of him, Gokudera glared at his opponent, his mouth pursed in a flat line, Gokudera dropped his lighter and a small smirk settled on his face.

Belphegor paused, eyes snapping to the lighter as it hit the ground, gunpowder sizzled as it burned.

Explosions rocked the library, the wires around Gokudera slacked "It's about time I got even, I've already broken a promise today."

Belphegor raised an eyebrow as Gokudera Lifted a set of bombs along his wires and threw them towards Belphegor, a second Volley of rocket bombs followed, each explosive hit it's mark and the blonde toppled back and hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"It's over." Gokudera winced when he attempted to straight and his body groaned.

"Not quite," The Cervello announced "Until one of you possesses both halves of the storm ring this battle will continue."

Gokudera clicked his tongue as he moved towards the downed blonde, he stared down at the boy calmly, he leaned forward when the Blonde sat up suddenly Gokudera leaned back as Belphegor latched onto him.

"My ring, I can't lose." The boy droned coldly.

Gokudera punched him in the face and attempted to push him off, Belphegor latched onto his half of the ring as Gokudera grabbed his and the pair locked.

"Three minutes remaining." The Cervello informed.

"Damnit, let go." Gokudera demanded as he slammed his knee into the boys stomach, Belphegor relentlessly tugged on the ring as Gokudera continued to hit him.

"Two minutes remain." The Cervello announced

"Gokudera, give the ring to the enemy and get out of there." Shamal ordered flatly.

"Hah?! Don't screw around." Gokudera snapped back as he slammed the blonde into a wall.

"Your enemy is completely broken, your life is more important than the stupid ring." Shamal argued plainly

"I'm definitely won't lose, so shut up and wait for me." Gokudera pushed at Belphegor angrily.

"Time's up." The Cervello announced as an explosion rocked the third floor.

"I can't lose." Belphegor droned drawing a knife and cutting at Gokudera, who turned out of the way to dodge, the knife sliced through his front pocket and the small green charm Haru had made for him fell to the floor.

"Gokudera get out of there, we have four battle's to go." Tsuna ordered finally "Neither Haru or Kyoko would ever forgive me if I just let you die."

Gokudera gritted his teeth and grabbed the blonde around the neck, pivoting inwards he threw the boy across the room, the blonde hit the wall with satisfying thud, Gokudera grabbed the charm off the ground and dived through the door as the room exploded, he looked down to find the half ring gone and he clicked his tongue.

Tsuna ran over to boy and helped him to his feet "Sorry, Tenth I lost."

"Don't worry," Tsuna smiled reassuringly "I'm proud to call you my right hand man."

Gokudera chuckled, the action caused his ribs to hurt and he cut off "Baseball nut," Yamamoto glanced at the Gokudera's open hand and he grabbed it "If you lose, I swear you will have way more to fear than the Varia coming after you.'

Yamamoto smirked "Now now, let's just have some fun."

"This isn't game!" Gokudera shouted at him, before wincing and holding onto his side painfully.

* * *

 **A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter than the other battles, primarily because I didn't change much, I don't really know what it is but Gokudera's battle I just liked how it was and didn't feel a need to change anything drastically, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, my update schedule is now in my profile so if you're curious about the next update just look there, that's all, see you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yo! How was everyone else's New Years and Christmas?! I had a pretty average time all things considered, but now that my hiatus for the holidays is over I can get back on schedule! This is also the first piece of new writing this story has seen in almost a year, I'm really glad I managed to convince the original author to give me another run at it and hopefully we don't see a repeat of last time!**

 **Anyway onto your regularly scheduled literature!**

* * *

"With the conclusion of the Storm Battle, we will now announce the next battle," The Cervello landed in between the two sides calmly as they began their announcement "The Battle of the Rain Guardians."

"Voi! I've been waiting for this, It'll take me three seconds to make fillets out of you!" Squalo roared swinging his sword around in a large arc.

"Captain!" Both groups turned to the unfamiliar Varia member as he wan towards them "Someone has infiltrated the perimeter, he's some kind of monster."

The Varia turned towards Tsuna's group, eyeing the knowing smirks on each Guardian's face suspiciously "So, it's that guy huh?" Gokudera voiced levelly.

Tsuna eyed the corridor in between his side and the Varia, it only took a few seconds for Hibari to stride in between the two groups, he glanced around a moment before pulling his Tonfas up to his arms.

"As you all seem to have been involved in the destruction of school property, you may all prepare yourselves to be bitten to death." The Disciplinary chief opened darkly.

Tsuna blanked at the expected response.

"So that's the Vongola Cloud Guardian? He's going to be your prey Gola Mosca." Mammon noted simply.

Gola Mosca's response was a loud puff of steam ejected from his mask.

"Now, now," Yamamoto approached Hibari with his palms out "No need to let this get out of hand, right?"

Hibari snapped across, swiping the Tonfa in his right hand towards Yamamoto's head, the baseball played reacted quickly, ducking the strike and darting underneath the extended limb, he locked Hibari's next move by placing his elbow against the boys elbow and shoulder.

"Brat, you learned a sword style didn't you?" Squalo growled, Yamamoto glanced in his opponents direction calmly.

"That's right." Yamamoto answered flatly.

"Don't touch me so casually." Hibari growled as he stepped forward and moved to spin around to strike Yamamoto, before his attack was caught by someone behind him.

"Hibari-san, that's enough," Hibari glanced over his shoulder at Tsuna in surprise "You'll get your chance, that much I promise you."

Hibari clicked his tongue before his Tonfas disappeared back under his coat "I expect the damage to this school to be completely repaired."

"That is what we, The Cervello, are here for." The two women announced quickly.

Hibari eyed everyone in the room a moment "Hm, Acceptable."

Tsuna watched the black haired boy stalk back down the way he had come before he paused "You, Herbivore," Yamamoto raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself and Hibari continued "Do not lose before I am permitted to have my match."

Yamamoto chuckled "I don't plan on going down easy."

Hibari didn't reply, instead just turned away and continued on his way.

* * *

Yamamoto panted heavily as he rested the tip of the blade against the dojo's floor, sweat rolling off him in waves. He tore his arm free of the sleeve of the uniform and let the top half rest against his legs as he pulled the sword back in front of himself.

"You're training hard Takeshi." The boy paused as he turned to his father with a smile and scratched at the back of his head.

"Yeah well, I didn't pick this up early enough and there's a lot riding on this," Yamamoto replied carefully "Come to think you it you never actually asked what I needed the training for?"

Tsuyoshi shrugged "I can imagine, there was a time when I was similar to you in the past."

Yamamoto chuckled slightly as he stared off at the other end of the dojo, recalling the words Dino had told him after Gokudera's battle.

 _"Squalo is not a man sword styles will work against, if you want any chance of beating him. You will have to surpass sword style's."_

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to hurt yourself." Tsuyoshi noted.

"Dad, I was told in order to win tonight I'd need to surpass sword style's, that I need something better than Shigure Soen Ryu." Yamamoto confessed simply, staring at his father seriously.

His father took a breath before replying "You idiot!" Yamamoto's eyes widened "Shigure Soen Ryu is the ultimate sword style, it's completely unbeatable and universally unmatched."

"Now, now Dad I know your really proud of Shigure but if this-" His father cut him off with a wave.

"This is not a matter of pride Takeshi," Tsuyoshi shook his head decisively "This is a sword style honed in war, it's as dangerous as the battlefields it was created on. As ever changing as those battlefields. This is a style destined to die when no one worthy of succeeding it is left. That is why it is unbeatable, that is why it is unmatched. That's why it is flawless."

Yamamoto's grip tightened on the hilt of his sword "I understand."

Tsuyoshi grinned "Then I only have one last thing to say to you."

Yamamoto glanced at him and Tsuyoshi smirked "You'd better not lose."

Yamamoto chuckled and tapped his fist against his chest "Yeah!"

Tsuyoshi turned on his heel and sauntered off, leaving his son to continue his practice.

* * *

"At the very least I'm glad it wasn't the Mist Guardian's battle," Tsuna sighed "Reborn! Tell me who my Mist Guardian is, I wouldn't have found out Hibari was the Cloud if he didn't come in causing a ruckus."

"I won't tell you until your focus stops slipping," Reborn countered simply "You need to concentrate if you don't want to die."

"My focus is slipping _because_ I can't stop wondering who it is!" Tsuna exclaimed in response.

Reborn launched a stone towards the teenager's head and Tsuna caught it in his palm "As if something like that'd-" Tsuna cut off as the infants boot caught his chin and dropped him on his back.

"You're still fifty years to early to be challenging me like that," Reborn voiced simply looking down at his student "You need to focus on learning this technique, I won't give you other people to worry about, you're already pulling your hair out over the ones you _do_ know."

Tsuna pushed himself upright and groaned "Can you blame me? This inane battle for the rings is putting my _family_ in danger. What was my stupid old man thinking."

"I think it's best if I answer that one," Tsuna glared towards the familiar voice of his father as the blonde man emerged from the trees "I know you don't hold me in high regard Tsuna, but allow me to explain."

Tsuna shifted and inclined his head slightly, His father plopped down across from him heavily, his pickaxe draped over his shoulders leisurely.

"There was a point, when both the Ninth and I agreed you would be the successor," Iemitsu began simply "In fact he changed his mind only recently and for reasons I refuse to except, however I have been denied the ability to speak with him."

"So, throw your son and his friends into a death battle over a _Mafia_ family." Tsuna responded coldly.

"Once the Ninth changed his mind, this would have happened whether I agreed or not. Xanxus is not the type to let potential threats linger, he would have come for you and _none_ of you would have been trained or prepared," Iemitsu replied strongly, Tsuna ran a hand through his hair try as he might, from the small number of conversations he'd had with Xanxus told him his father was most definitely not lying, "This was the best way to give you a fighting chance. I want you to understand I didn't put you in danger for nothing. I have complete faith in you and The Vongola Family _needs_ you Tsuna."

Tsuna rose to his feet and took a deep breath "Reborn! It's about time we got started right?"

Iemitsu's eyes widened slightly as he looked up at his son, Tsuna's face set into a determined frown "Don't misunderstand," Tsuna's voice was calm as the fire of the dying will flickered onto his forehead "I know you haven't lied, I appreciate your faith in me. But I can't just forgive you for putting my friends in danger."

Iemitsu got to his feet and nodded his head.

"Besides, I'd never let someone like _Xanxus_ take over _our_ family." Tsuna finished strongly.

* * *

Ryohei jabbed at the air a few times and clenched his fist, testing his arm now that it was out of the sling.

"I expected to see you all broken for a few more weeks at least," Kurokawa taunted "You were _so_ quiet too."

Ryohei chuckled "I've always healed extremely quickly," Then he winked at her and her cheeks colored slightly "Besides, I'm sure you can up with ways to keep me _quiet._ "

Hana crossed her arms and lifted a brow at him "Yes, given the time, money and resources I'm sure I could design _some_ kind of contraption that would keep you quiet, but I have a _exceedingly_ more fun method." She voiced teasingly as she draped her arms over his neck and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Promise you'll come back safe after all this?" She asked, lifting her eyebrows and giving Ryohei the most irresistible of puppy dog stares.

Ryohei chuckled and ran his thumb over her cheek "Of course. I'll even promise one better. I promise we will win."

"You seem pretty confident," Hana noted as she let go of him and he stepped passed her "Makes me think all the worrying I do is for nothing."

"We are strong," Ryohei voiced firmly "And it doesn't matter how many times I tell you that you'll still worry, so I've decided I'm not gonna say it anymore."

The girl lifted her brow questioningly as Ryohei turned to her and smirked "I'll be back."

She chuckled as she nodded "Mm, Have a safe trip."

Ryohei gave her a quick salute pressing two of his fingers against his temple as he exited his home and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hibari spun his Guardian ring around his fingers idly "So that big one is the one I'll have to bite to death huh?" He thought aloud "This is foolish, that herbivore should have just unleashed me upon them."

Hibari froze, his eyes narrowed slightly and the ring clinked as it hit his desk, he slammed his fist against it, splintering the wood beneath his hand, he caught the ring and placed it in his coat pocket as he stalked off.

'When did I require the permission of _herbivore's_!' He growled mentally as he strode through the hallways of his once pristine high school, now with most of the top floor being held together with illusions as that blonde carnivore had described.

He would never acknowledge that man as his teacher, he was much too flashy.

He didn't realize where he had gone until he had arrived, he was walking into Kokuyo land, he glanced around at the disheveled state of the old amusement park.

He knew exactly why he'd stayed his hand, as was his agreement to the Cavallone, he had sworn his loyalty to Tsuna when he'd been defeated by the whip user, he clicked his tongue.

As long as the herbivore brought him more interesting prey, he would allow it.

"And why is you find yourself back here? Hibari-san?" He recognized the soft female voice and he glanced up to see her seated on one of the broken out windowsills, simply looking down at him.

"I'm-" He cut off as she spoke for him.

"Wandering, right?" Chrome smirked down at him as she pushed off the window, before striking the ground it seemed as though her entire body stopped to a hover, allowing her to almost gracefully land a few meters from him.

"So, are you lost? Need me to point you in the right direction?" Chrome continued to tease playfully.

"A wanderer isn't always lost," Hibari countered as the pair began walking "I am merely thinking."

"About the boss?" Chrome asked simply

"Among other things," Hibari inclined his head and smirked letting out a quick exhale of hair "I don't often do this you know."

"And this is?" Chrome asked

"Talk to people," Hibari admitted with a shrug "The weakness of crowds irritates me."

"And so, why is it you find yourself here? Talking to me?" Chrome asked

"I seem to enjoy talking to you," Hibari titled his head and eyed the woman out of one eye, she looked surprised "Interesting isn't it?"

"You shouldn't seek me out like this Hibari-san," Chrome chided with a smirk "People might get the wrong idea."

Hibari turned trapping Chrome against the wall of the building with his arm. She stared at his face passively, although her breathing had almost imperceptively quickened as Hibari smirked "And what if the idea wasn't wrong?"

"And what are you doing back here asshole?!" Hibari glared over his shoulder angrily, Chrome placed her hand on his chest gently, which seem to stop Hibari from instantly lashing out at her comrades, she also could have sword she felt the boy stiffen under her touch.

"Ken, Chikusa, your back." Chrome noted simply.

The animal changer clicked his tongue "Not like we can go anywhere, You're required you stupid girl!"

"You may want to hold that tongue of yours before I rip it out." Hibari growled over Chrome's shoulder.

"What's that?" Ken leaned forward with taunting smile on his face "You like this one or something, even though she's a 'herbivore'?"

"You are foolish if you mistake this one for a herbivore," Hibari spoke simply, lifting his chin as if he were speaking to a lower creature "Perhaps I do, as you so crudely put it 'like' this one. So it is now in your best interest to be _polite_ ," Hibari's Tonfas appeared over his forearms as his glare grew all the more menacing "Unless of course, you'd like me to bite you to death."

Chrome's arm extended in front of Hibari and he glanced at her "That is not something you should joke about, Hibari-san," She voiced seriously "Ken, Chikusa, enough of this. We are going."

The pair both made noises of irritation or disgust as they turned on their heels and stormed off, Chrome followed after them in a slow jog "Till we meet again, Hibari-san."

"Ah." Hibari replied in a quick hum accompanied with a nod.

Chrome spun and continued after her comrades without another word.

Hibari ruffled the hair that hung over his forehead, she'd thought he was joking? Is that the impression he'd given off. He frowned as he recalled someone else who had been in a very similar situation and his eyes widened as he stiffened.

"That damned Herbivore."

* * *

Yamamoto closed his eyes and took a long breath, he heard footsteps approaching him and he cracked and eye open to see Tsuna and Reborn approaching him.

"Yo, Tsuna, kid." He greeted quickly, a smile flashing on his face.

Tsuna glanced around as he nodded "You figure something out?"

Yamamoto shifted the strap holding what appeared to be a simple Shinai on his back "Something." He returned with his own nod.

Gokudera and Ryohei arrived a few minutes later.

"You know you're not permitted to lose right? Baseball nut." Gokudera growled his greeting quickly.

"What is that Octopus head? Can't you try and be a little more encouraging?" Ryohei grunted

Gokudera blanked "You wanna go turf head?!"

"Voi! Infighting brats?! I'll commend you for not running away at least!" Yamamoto turned his head up as Squalo landed on the archway above the main doorway of Nami high.

The Cervello landed a small distance behind him "Now that both participants have arrived, please proceed to the south building."

"Try not to run away sword brat. Voi!" Squalo growled threateningly as he chased after the Cervello.

"That bastard." Gokudera shot at the moving figure.

"Now, now," Yamamoto smirked "I have no intention on running away."

"Hm, the brat might actually be worthy of the Shigure Soen he plans to use." An unknown voice commented icily.

Tsuna frowned and looked towards the roof, he couldn't make out anyone up their though 'Strange, I could have sworn I heard someone.'

He shrugged as he followed after his guardians.

"This is it huh?" Ryohei voiced as he stared up at the massive building.

Reborn walked towards a massive sealed metal door "They've sealed the windows." Gokudera commented as Reborn pulled the door open, revealing a large open space with water flowing down onto the floor, progressively flooding the first flaw, large holes dotted the roof leading the second and third floors.

"And now we know why," Tsuna voiced as he looked through one of the holes "Footings going to get treacherous."

"The Aquarion was built for the purpose of the battle of the Rain Ring," the Cervello announced "Large volumes of water will continue to fill the space, when the arena reaches a certain depth a dangerous sea creature will be released. Please be careful."

"I put twenty on it being a shark." Ryohei whispered to Gokudera who glanced at him a moment.

"I'll take that." Gokudera smirked

"Would the participating Guardian's please make their way into the arena, everyone else please vacate the arena." The Cervello continued flatly.

"As the arena will be sealed, you will be able to view the battle using the large screens affixed to these walls." The two groups stared up at the large image of the woman's face on the side of the building.

"Voi! All this unnecessary trouble, I'll cut you to pieces in 3 seconds!" Squalo flourished the blade on his arm, sending water into the air around him.

Yamamoto took another deep breath as he drew the Shinai and brought it in front of him, taking up a standard kendo stance.

"Let the Rain Ring Battle Begin!" The Cervello announced.

Squalo let out a yell as he charged forward, Yamamoto's eyes widened as he shifted his grip, the Shinai immediately shifted into a sleek black katana, a small swallow was etched into the side of the blade near the hilt.

Yamamoto spun the sword picking up large sections of water and drawing them over himself, obscuring his position with the wall of water "Sakamaku Ame ( **Rolling Rain** )." He whispered to himself as he lowered himself behind the wall.

Squalo's sword came barreling through the wall and passed over his head, the white haired man's eyes widened slightly as he whirled around. Yamamoto rushed forward, spinning the blade around his wrist and slashing down. Squalo blocked and his grinned widened as the pair locked for a moment.

Yamamoto smirked himself as he felt the man's press weaken slightly, the baseball player dropped low as small pellets exited the side of Squalo's sword, flying over his head and exploding behind him. Yamamoto struck low attempting to sweep his opponents legs out from under him.

Squalo leapt into the air and brought his sword down hard, Yamamoto lifted his weapon to defend and the two swords clanged together loudly, Squalo flipped backwards and landed gracefully before launching forward.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he felt his body stiffen and lock up, he grit his teeth and forced his fist into his right arm, breaking the lock on his body in time to jump back out of the way of Squalo's attack.

"Voi! You're pretty good brat!" Squalo commended.

"Well thanks for that." Yamamoto responded tightly, his shoulders shifting with every breath he took.

"Too bad you missed your only chances to attack." Squalo voiced confidently.

Yamamoto frowned but said nothing as he slid his leg forward and brought the sword up, the two swordsmen hesitated a moment before Yamamoto launched forward, at the apex of his slash he dropped his sword, Squalo leant back to dodge the first slash the white haired mans eyes widened as the non-existent attack passed by his face. The hilt of the sword clattered as it landed in Yamamoto's opposite hand and he brought it across Squalo's midsection.

"Samidare ( **Early summer rain.)**." Yamamoto growled

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed when he didn't feel the blade connect, he rushed forward as Squalo jumped back, the Varia swordsmen seemed surprised Yamamoto had noticed his dodge.

Yamamoto released the Katana, twisting quickly he slammed his foot into the back of the hilt spearing the sword through the air towards Squalo "Yarazu no Ame ( **Last Minute Rain.** )" Yamamoto voiced quickly as he landed and launched after the weapon and his airborne opponent.

Squalo battered the sword to the side as he flipped over landing with a thud, Yamamoto stomped the ground hard and the white haired man's head snapped up, upon realizing the boy hadn't actually jumped his head snapped back down in time to see Yamamoto's fist slam into the center of his face.

Squalo reeled back from the blow and Yamamoto collected his sword as he continued his rush.

Squalo clicked his tongue in annoyance as he blocked the boys downward slash and his mouth split into a violent grin as he booted Yamamoto in the chest, sending the baseball player careening across the arena floor.

Yamamoto rolled to his feet and planted the sword drawing himself to a halt "Ah, I see now."

Squalo lifted a brow "Voi! You're better than I gave you credit for sword brat, you managed to get a hit on me. Even if it wasn't with that precious Shigure Soen Ryu you've been using." The Varia Swordsmen roared mockingly.

"As I expected." Yamamoto smirked as he got to his feet.

"Good job noticing! That's right, I've already crushed that Shigure Soen Ryu," Squalo boasted loudly "I'd heard about a sword style in the east that had perfected the art of killing. So I sought it out and I found a master and his three students. After allowing the student that accepted my challenge show me all of his forms I destroyed him. Even after he released his Eighth form Akisame!" ( **Autumn Rain.)**

Yamamoto's eyes widened almost imperceptively as he smirked "I see." The boy voiced simply as he lowered into his stance.

Squalo's eyes narrowed at the challenge and he rushed forward "Voi! You deaf sword brat?! I can read all you're moves!"

Yamamoto took another long breath and remained still in his stance.

"I'll allow you this moment brat, go ahead! Release Akisame!( **Autumn Rain)**." Squalo roared

Yamamoto planted his foot and shifted quickly, two quick strikes sliced the air in front of him and Squalo's eyes widened as he was thrown over Yamamoto's shoulder by his own momentum "Shigure Soen Ryu, Offensive Eighth form. Shinotsuko Ame ( **Pelting Rain**.)" Yamamoto announced coldly as he rounded to face the rising Squalo.

Squalo pushed himself to his feet and bared his teeth "I see. That's how it is."

"I don't know whose Shigure Soen you faced in the past," Yamamoto pointed his sword at Squalo as it shifted back into a Shinai "But my Old Man's Shigure is flawless, unbeatable and second to none."

Squalo's grin widened "Voi! You really are an idiot aren't you brat?! I've seen that move now, it won't work on me a second time!"

Yamamoto rolled his neck calmly, blood flowed from a wound on his shoulder and a wound on his right cheek "This would be a really boring fight if it did." He lifted the Shinai above his head as if he was batting in baseball.

Squalo slashed the air in front of him, the water at his feet exploded out of his way as he launched forward, sword arm slashing in front of him wildly tearing the water from his path as he barreled towards the still stationary Yamamoto.

Yamamoto closed his eyes a moment a took a breath, he tightened his grip on the Shinai, he felt the hilt clatter as the weapon turned into a steel katana and he grinned as his eyes snapped open, he planted the tip in the water at his feet and pulled up, drawing a wave over his head as he jumped back, Squalo barreled passed the wave after him.

Yamamoto ducked the first slash and blocked the second before jumping away, disappearing behind a pillar, Squalo's head snapped around as the boy came down towards him.

"Behind?" The Varia swordsmen voiced in surprise before he smirked "Is that what you thought I'd say?!" Squalo roared as his hand extended and folded back onto his forearm, he drove the blade through Yamamoto's chest "My sword has no blind spots idiot!"

Squalo's eyes widened as the image fell away, water splashed over his arm and chest and his head snapped around in time to see Yamamoto bring his sword down hard, the black haired boy flipped the blade last second, striking the back of Squalo's head with the blunt back of the blade and catching the edge of the chain holding the other half of the Vongola Rain Ring.

Yamamoto flicked the chain up, catching the ring in his fist and snapped them together "The offensive Ninth Form, Utsushi Ame ( **Duplicate Rain**.)."

Yamamoto's leg gave out and he glanced down at the large bleeding gash he could see on his thigh, he winced and drew a sharp breath as the salt water splashed against it, he glanced through one of the holes. He hadn't even realized they'd climbed a floor in their rapid melee.

"With the retrieval of the Rain Ring, Yamamoto Takeshi is the winner of the battle," The Cervello announced "However the Aquarion has reached depth, the dangerous creature had been released please use caution when vacating the Arena."

Yamamoto glanced up "Oi! What about Squalo?"

"He lost the dual, his life is not our responsibility." The Cervello responded coldly.

"Figured." Yamamoto groaned as he pushed himself to his feet with his sword, He pulled Squalo over his shoulder and grit his teeth as he half walked half dragged himself and the Varia swordsmen towards the exit.

"Put me down," Squalo growled, still woozy from the blow to the back of the head "Don't taint my pride as a swordsmen."

"If I do that you'll die!" Yamamoto shot at the man stubbornly.

"How did I get beaten by this kid?" Squalo questioned audibly as Yamamoto continued to drag him.

The baseball player glanced across the room, the large dorsal fin of the shark split the water's surface and circled a small distance from the ledge.

"Glad that thing can't get up here yet." Yamamoto voiced in relief.

The blood from their wounds seeped into the water and down into the lower floor with the animal, the shark thrashed wildly before speeding towards one of the now submerged pillars, Yamamoto felt the ground giveaway beneath him and his hand snapped out and fumbled for a ledge.

Squalo growled as he pushed himself off the child and kicked the baseball player across the room, Squalo landed on a concrete slab that was barely above the surface of the water "Listen here Sword brat, you've got potential. Just fix that weak heart of yours!"

Yamamoto groaned as he hit the wall, his eyes widened as the shark slammed into the slab Squalo was sitting on, shattering it, the man and the creature disappeared under the surface of the water.

Yamamoto fumbled with the door handle and staggered outside, he fell against someone's back and his eyes cracked open barely enough to make out short white hair "Thanks Ryohei." Yamamoto managed to get out before passing out.

"Romario," Dino commanded quickly, the Cavallone boss's second nodded quickly and darted over to treat Yamamoto's injuries "Well, that ended better than expected."

"Yamamoto was never going to lose!" Ryohei shouted enthusiastically.

Tsuna hadn't said a word, he just stared silently across at Xanxus who was still staring at the screen on the wall, the man finally broke his silence with a loud barking laugh "All that talk and the trash up and died!" Xanxus continued his laugh a few moments "That's one hindrance from my past out of the way, now all that's left his this scum."

Tsuna and Xanxus locked eyes, the two boss candidates met each other's gazes unflinchingly.

"Now then," The Cervello cut through the tension concisely "With the Rain battle over, we shall announced the candidates for the next battle."

"Tomorrow's battle shall feature the Guardian's of the Mist Ring." The Cervello announced.

"It's finally time huh?" Mammon voiced simply.

"Their mist guy hasn't even shown up yet right? I wonder if they've already run scared." Bel taunted with a sinister chuckle.

"Don't worry about that," Tsuna voiced calmly "I have total faith in _all_ of my Guardians."

Xanxus's eyes narrowed on him and Tsuna rounded on his heel "See you tomorrow." The boy dismissed simply as their group departed.

"Huh, Trash." Xanxus grunted flatly

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes the Rain Battle, the changes made in this one are a little more subtle but I think they flow well overall, I've always thought it was a bit strange that Yamamoto fought in such a by the book technique to technique way, I always viewed his character as a little more go with the flow and I really wanted this iteration of him to reflect that**.

 **For those of you who follow my Tumblr you would have seen bits and pieces of this as I've been head cannoning Idea's for an OC for around a month now, but I made a slight allure to her in this chapter and if everything goes well you will see (What I hope to be) a seamless integration of this OC into this fiction.**

 **With that I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in next month's release! Peace!**


End file.
